Fremde Welten
by Feanre
Summary: Legolas und Gimli kommen mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig und unsere Welt, wo sie mit einigen Problemen zu kämpfen haben, alltägliche wie auch mystische, denn der schwarze Lord ist auferstanden... Chap 10!
1. 1 Unerwarteter Besuch

Fremde Welten - von mystica  
  
Disclaimer: Fast alle Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien, ich hab sie mir nur "ausgeliehen" und verdiene kein Geld damit (*schnief*, aber was soll´s?) Nur die Personen aus dieser Welt kommen mehr oder weniger von mir.  
  
Vorwort: Die Geschichte spielt meist in unserer Welt oder in Mittelerde, es kommen allerdings auch andere Dimensionen vor. In Mittelerde sind schon einige Jahre seit dem Ringkrieg vergangen und die Freundschaft zwischen Gimli und Legolas besteht immer noch. Die Hauptperson aus dieser Welt, Nicole ist eigentlich ein ganz normales 16- jähriges Mädchen, sie macht seit Jahren Ju-Jutsu im selben Verein wie ihre besten Freundinnen Mel, Lydia und Carmen.  
  
Bemerkung: Das hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt!!! Also jetzt schon mal `Sorry´ für irgendwelche Fehler oder Abweichungen. Würde mich riesig auf Kommis und Vorschläge aller Art freuen!  
  
Dank: Ein ganz großes DANKE an alle meine Testleser *jeden einzelnen nochmal kräftig knuddelt*, die mich mit den vielen lieben Reviews dazu gebracht haben, die Story online zu stellen!!!  
  
Aber nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D!  
  
Kapitel 1: Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
Irgendeine Kleinstadt, unsere Welt  
  
"Das reicht! Schluss für heute!" Die Stimme der Trainerin schallte durch den Dojo. Die Mädchen ließen voneinander ab und verschwanden schwatzend in der Umkleidekabine. "Endlich! Ich dachte schon, wir werden nie fertig", seufzte eine Stimme erleichtert. "Seid wann so faul, Nici? Mutierst du zum Stubenhocker oder wie?" "Haha! Deine Witze werden auch nicht besser, Lydia! Ich hatte nur Angst, dass Mel mich versehentlich ersticht, so wie die mit dem Ding rumgefuchtelt hat!" "Erstens kann man niemanden mit diesen Attrappen erdolchen, zweitens: je schneller ich "zusteche", desto mehr lernst du! Außerdem bin ich es, der du bei deinem Wurf fast den Arm ausgekugelt hast!" "Ich fands ganz Ok", wandte Carmen ein,"dass wir mal geübt haben, wie man sich gegen Messerangriffe verteidigt. Ist bei den Idioten, die es heutzutage gibt, doch dann und wann mal ganz nützlich." "Hast ja recht", sagte Nicole,"aber ich muss. Schreiben morgen Chemie und ich "darf" noch pauken. Na dann, ciao!  
  
Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, schulterte ihren Rucksack und ging ins Freie. Der Wind fuhr sanft durch Nicoles lange, leicht gelockte, braune Haare, als sie aufs Fahrrad stieg. Das heutige Training war ganz in Ordnung gewesen, dachte sie. Die Idee ihrer Trainerin, die Verteidigung gegen Waffen zu lernen, war eigentlich klasse. Obwohl Nicole wie ihre Freundinnen schon fast den blauen Gurt besaß und in Notfällen ihre Gegner ganz schön verkloppen konnte, waren ihr Typen mit Waffen nicht so geheuer. Nun brauchte sie auch bei dieser Spezies nicht mehr den Rückzug antreten, wenn es zu einer ernsthaften Auseinandersetzung käme. Mittlerweile war sie zu Hause angekommen.  
  
Glücklicherweise waren ihre Eltern nicht da; sonst hätte sie sich garantiert irgendwelches Gekeife anhören müssen, dass sie schon wieder so lange gebraucht hätte, sie wieder das totale Chaos überall hinterlassen hatte oder sonst was. In letzter Zeit -so hatte sie das Gefühl- wurde nur mit ihr geredet, wenn sie etwas tun sollte oder wenn sie was (in den Augen ihrer Eltern) falsch gemacht hatte, damit man sie anschreien konnte.  
  
So kam es, dass sie sich immer mehr von den anderen distanziert hatte und niemanden wirklich mehr an sich heranließ, außer vielleicht ihre Freundin Mel. Sie war wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die immer wusste, wie sich Nicole fühlte, beinahe so, als ob ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden wären. Nicht einmal der Rest ihrer Clique hatte eine Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden vorging, wenn sie sich ihre wissenden Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Das Mädchen ging in ihr Zimmer, schmiss ihre Tasche in die Ecke und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sie seufzte. Die morgige Chemiearbeit würde sie garantiert wieder versieben, und jetzt noch zu lernen (es war mittlerweile fast neun Uhr)hatte sie definitiv keine Lust mehr. °Na egal. Ich gehe erst mal duschen und sehe dann weiter.° Gesagt, getan, keine fünf Minuten später lief ein angenehm warmer Wasserstrahl über ihren Körper, während Nicole fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie sie es doch noch schaffen könnte, morgen eine einigermaßen gute Note zu schreiben. Spicken war bei Frau Müller nicht drin, dass hatte sie schon letztes Mal versucht. Doch die Frau hatte ihre Augen anscheinend überall, denn das Mädchen war erwischt worden und bekam glatte Sechs. °Wenn diese Kuh doch ne Analphabetin wäre, dann... Moment mal! Habe ich nicht irgendwo so´n paar komische Schriftzeichen gekriegt? Das ist doch DIE Idee!°  
  
Schnell drehte Nicole das Wasser ab, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an, dann lief sie in ihr Zimmer und kramte ihr Tagebuch hervor. Vor einigen Wochen hatte das Mädchen auf einem Con (für alle Nicht - RPG - Leute: ein Con ist ein von einer Spielleitung organisiertes Treffen von Live-RPG-Groups, die dann z.B. gegeneinander in die Schlacht ziehen^^) von einem komischen Typ ein Stück Pergament in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, auf dem etwas in einer völlig unbekannten Schrift geschrieben war. Nach vielen Stunden harter Arbeit hatte die Braunhaarige es geschafft, eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit der Zeichen feststellen und sie letztendlich auch provisorisch übersetzen zu können. Trotzdem kamen nur sinnlose Buchstabenreihen heraus, die keine Wörter in einer geläufigen Sprache Nicoles bildeten. Sofort machte sie sich daran, Spicker zu schreiben, wohlweislich, dass Frau Müller die Schrift garantiert nicht entziffern konnte und somit nicht beweisen, ob Nicole schummelte oder nicht. "Dann wollen wir mal...", murmelte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Düsterwald, Mittelerde  
  
"... und ich sage dir gleich, dass diese Idee unsinnig ist! Warum sollte ich das tun?" empörte sich eine brummige Stimme aufgebracht. "Aber Gimli, mein Freund, was regst du dich so auf? Ich muss doch nur einen Erkundungsritt zum Düsterwaldgebirge machen und habe dich gefragt, ob du mich begleiten willst", ertönte eine leicht belustigte Stimme. "Mein lieber Herr Legolas, ich als Zwerg bin zwar in den Bergen zuhause, dennoch ist es nicht in meinem Sinn, dorthin zu gehen. Seltsames ist dort am Werk. Gerüchte werden erzählt, Menschen, Zwerge und Elben verschwinden spurlos in diesem Gebiet. Nein, so will ich nicht enden, einfach verschwinden und nie mehr wieder aufzutauchen."  
  
"Irre ich mich...",Legolas grinste und machte eine Kunstpause, "oder hast du Angst?" Er liebte es, seinen Freund auf die Palme zu bringen. Der war mittlerweile puterrot angelaufen und schrie: "ZWERGE HABEN NIE ANGST! WENN ICH ES DIR ERST BEWEISEN MUSS, DANN SAGE ES! UND ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, ICH WERDE ES TUN!"  
  
"Ich finde es wirklich nett von dir, dass du mich begleitest", sagte Legolas mit dem typischen Elbengrinsen auf den Lippen. Gimlis ohnehin schon vom Schreien gerötete Gesicht nahm nun die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. Das dieser Elb auch immer das bekam, was er wollte! Nun hatte Gimli nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ritt er trotz seiner Angst mit zu den Bergen des Düsterwaldes, oder gab sie offen zu, allerdings könnte er sich nach Letzterem auch nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen. °Sei ein Zwerg!° dachte er und gab sich einen Ruck. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist, Legolas, dann begleite ich dich gerne."  
  
Zwei Tage später verabschiedeten sich die beiden Freunde von den Elben aus dem Palast des Waldkönigs und machten sich auf den Weg. Gimli war ziemlich missgestimmt und schweigsam, während sein elbischer Weggefährte leise ein Lied vor sich hinsummte. "Legolas, glaubst du, dort haben Orks oder ähnliches niedergelassen haben?", unterbrach der Zwerg sein Schweigen. "Ich weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht hat sich eine böse Macht dort befestigt. Etwas ist passiert, das fühle ich."  
  
Legolas zügelte sein Reittier und stieg ab. "Es könnte sein, dass wir nicht willkommen sind. Ich würde vorschlagen, das wir die Pferde und das unnötige Gepäck hier lassen und erst mal herausfinden, was hier vor..."  
  
Ein zischendes Geräusch unterbrach ihn. "Gimli! Steig ab! Wir werden angegriffen!", rief Legolas ihm zu.  
  
Ein weiterer Pfeil flog, der diesmal Gimlis Pferd streifte, das sich vor Schreck aufbäumte, den Zwerg abwarf und im Wald verschwand. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und griff nach seiner Axt, mit der einer Gestalt, die gerade Legolas erschlagen wollte, den Schädel spalt. "GIMLI! HINTER DIR!" hörte er den Elb noch schreien, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf, nahm noch verschwommen wahr wie Legolas ebenfalls niedergeschlagen wurde und merkte dann nichts mehr.  
  
***  
  
Schmerz. Das erste, was Legolas wahrnahm, war ein dumpfes Pochen im Hinterkopf, das unerträglich schien. Er riss die Augen auf, doch erkennen konnte er nichts. Er strengte sich noch mehr an, irgendwas wahrzunehmen. Den stärker werdenden Schmerz versuchte der Elb zu ignorieren. Ein dunkler Raum. Er befand sich in einem Kerker. Und Gimli? Wo war Gimli? "Legolas..." eine schwache Stimme, die jedoch unverkennbar dem Zwerg gehörte, ließ ihn aufhorchen. "Gimli!", Legolas drehte rasch seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er sie gehört hatte, das sofort mit stechenden Schmerzen belohnt wurde. "Geht es dir gut?" "Natürlich! Könnte nicht besser sein! Mir tut nur der Kopf mordorisch weh, ich sitze eingesperrt in irgendeinem stinkenden Loch und mir wurde meine Axt weggenommen. Sonst alles bestens!" meinte der Angesprochene sarkastisch. "Still. Ich glaube, da nähert sich jemand." flüsterte Legolas. Recht hatte er. Keine fünf Sekunden später wurde ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht, die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufgestoßen und ein Mensch mit einer Kompanie Orks betrat den Raum. "Kommt mit. Der Lord will euch sprechen." "Lord? Welcher Lord?", fragte der Elbenprinz erstaunt. Wenn sich ein Lord in den Bergen des Düsterwaldes niedergelassen hätte, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit davon Bericht erstattet worden. Doch nach diesem mysteriösen Lord weiter zu fragen, kam er nicht mehr, denn eine Orkpranke befreite ihn von seinen Ketten und zog ihn gewaltsam auf die Beine. Jetzt wurden seine Hände auf seinen Rücken gebunden und gleich fünf Orks umringten ihn.  
  
Sie liefen und liefen. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Zwerg & Elb endlos vorkam, betraten sie den Thronsaal des "Lords" und sahen eine riesige Gestalt mit einer Eisenkrone auf dem Haupt in einer Sänfte liegen. Als sie näher herangeführt wurden, sah Legolas, dass diese Gestalt keine Füße hatte.  
  
°Das ist unmöglich, ganz und gar unmöglich° dachte er. °Es kann nicht sein!° Die Gestalt wandte sich an ihn und sprach mit einer Stimme, die durch Mark und Bein ging: "Wer seid ihr und warum wagt ihr es in mein Gebiet einzudringen?" "Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn des Thranduil und ich bin Kronprinz der Elben vom Düsterwald. Dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn, ein Freund und Gefährte meinerseits. Dieses Gebiet gehört dem Waldkönig, ich wurde auf einen Erkundungsritt geschickt, da seltsame Gerüchte herumgehen, es heißt, es verschwinden Menschen, Zwerge und selbst Elben aus dieser Gegend spurlos. Um dessen auf den Grund zu gehen, bekam ich wie gesagt den Befehl, die Gegend zu untersuchen und - wenn möglich - den Verbleib der Vermissten herauszufinden." Der "Lord" lachte. "Nun, ihr braucht nicht mehr nach den Verschwundenen zu suchen, denn jetzt werdet ihr selbst zu dieser Gruppe gehören." Er wandte sich an seine Wachen. "Schafft sie nach Ebene 4. Lasst sie die Macht Melkors spüren." Legolas´ Gesicht färbte sich kreideweiß. Also doch! Seine böse Vorahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Aber bei Eru, wie war das möglich? Morgoth, der schwarze Valar, der das Licht der zwei Bäume vernichtete, der die Silmaril stahl, der für den Fluch der Eldar verantwortlich war - er war doch verbannt worden, in die äußere Leere, von Manwe, dem Fürst der Valar persönlich. Wie konnte er jetzt hier, im Düsterwald sein??? Das war doch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!!!  
  
Sie stiegen hinab, immer tiefer in den Berg hinein. Schließlich, nach einer scheinbar endlosen Treppe Richtung Erdmittelpunkt kam eine Ebene, in deren Mitte ein tiefer Spalt klaffte, in dem es seltsam leuchtete, und um dieser herum es nur so vor Menschen, Zwergen und Elben wimmelte, die anscheinend als Sklaven missbraucht wurden. Legolas und Gimli bekamen ihre Ketten abgenommen und an einem Platz nahe der Spalte zugewiesen, um dort in einer Art Steinbruch zu arbeiten.  
  
Der Elb verharrte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, da spürte er schon einen brennenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken und wie sein Blut die Wirbelsäule hinablief. Er fuhr herum, um den Verursacher dieser Verletzung auszumachen, erblickte aber nur einem sadistisch grinsenden Ork mit einer Peitsche in der Hand.  
  
Es war keine gewöhnliche Peitsche, nein, in dieser waren -weiß Sauron wie- Stacheln aus Mithril mit einer Art Widerhaken an den Spitzen eingearbeitet. Früher musste das Metall dieses Folterwerkzeuges geglänzt haben. Doch jetzt troff dunkles Blut davon zum steinigen Boden. Legolas´ Blut.  
  
Vorsichtig wanderten die Augen des Blonden zu seinem Rücken. Der Stoff, der ihn vorher verhüllte, hing in Fetzen hinunter, ebenso wie die darunterliegende Haut, von der immer noch eine warme Flüssigkeit seinen Körper hinunter zu Boden rann. "Wirst du wohl schaffen, oder brauchst du stinkender Elb eine Extraeinladung???" herrschte ihn die Kreatur hinter ihm an und keine Sekunde später klatschte die Peitsche erneut auf Legolas und riss abermals ein wenig Haut mit sich. Der Prinz konnte nur mühsam einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Nein, diesen Triumph wollte er dem Ork nicht gönnen.  
  
Nun hieß es arbeiten, arbeiten und nochmals arbeiten. Nie gab es eine Pause und wenn man keine Kraft mehr hatte, dann machten einem die Schläge und Tritte der Aufseher wieder Beine. Nicht wenige der Sklaven fanden in der Erschöpfung ihren Tod. Diejenigen, die verstorben waren, wurden den Warge zu Fraß vorgeworfen. Selbst für Frauen und Kinder, Alte und Verletzte gab es keine Gnade.  
  
Eines Abends, nach einem Tag der harten Arbeit, als die Sklaven wieder in ihre Zellen geschlossen wurden, wandte sich Gimli an Legolas. "Legolas, wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, das Morgoth wieder in Mittelerde weilt. Ich dachte, er wäre für immer in der äußeren Leere gefangen." "Ich... " setzte Legolas an, doch er wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen, einer Stimme, die unglaublich alt und doch voller Jugend war, so lebendig und zugleich totkrank, so gütig war und sie hatte ebenfalls eine gewisse Schärfe, aber auch voller Trauer und Zorn. Eine Stimme, dessen Träger schon alle Sonnen- und Schattenseiten des Lebens und des Tods gesehen hatte.  
  
"Fürchtet euch nicht, denn ich bin Manwe, Fürst der Valar. Wie ihr wisst, ist Melkor, den ihr Morgoth nennt, aus der äußeren Leere Eas entkommen. Ich kenne seine Pläne und sie bereiten mir und meinem Volke große Sorgen. Es steht ihm nun nicht mehr im Sinne, nur Arda zu beherrschen, er hat herausgefunden, dass noch unzählige andere Welten von Iluvàtar geschaffen wurden und dass es einige Verbindungen zwischen diesen gibt. Er will alleiniger Herrscher aller Dimensionen werden und um dies zu erreichen, ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Der Herr von Imladris, Elrond, Earendils Sohn, hat dies vorausgesehen und mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. Er meinte, dass ihr als ehemalige Gefährten des Ringträgers vielleicht die Möglichkeit habt dies zu verhindern. Ihr müsst in jene andere Welten gehen, um deren Bewohner zu warnen."  
  
"Aber... wir sind unbewaffnet und hier in den Kerkern Morgoths gefangen, wie sollen wir das anstellen?" fragte Gimli argwöhnisch. Die Stimme lachte leise. "Dann sieh dich an, Gimli, Gloins Sohn."  
  
Der Zwerg sah an sich herab. Plötzlich verschwanden die Leinenfetzen, das Zeichen des Sklavenstands in Morgoths Reich und eine maßgeschneiderte Zwergenrüstung inklusive Kettenhemd, Helm und Waffen trat an dessen Stelle. Auch dem Elben hatte Manwe neue Klamotten beschert, nämlich die Rüstung, die Legolas auf dem Wege hierher getragen hatte, dazu ein moosgrüner Umhang wie jener aus Lórien, den er vor etlichen Jahren im Ringkrieg bekommen hatte. An dem prachtvoll nach Elbenart verzierten Gürtel hing eine Scheide mit einem Dolch, dessen Klinge momentan leicht bläulich schimmerte, auf dem Rücken hatte er einen Köcher gefüllt mit Pfeilen und vor seinen Füßen lag ein elbischer Bogen. "Und lasst den Rest die Sorge der Valar sein. Lebt wohl."  
  
Nun begann es um Gimli und Legolas seltsam zu leuchten und beide fühlten sich, als ob eine Art Sturm sie einsaugen, etwas sie in eine andere Welt ziehen würde. Dann merkte der Elb, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich legte sich dieser Sturm und Legolas blickte wieder um sich. Er schwebte etwa drei Meter über dem Boden, doch nicht mehr lange, da die Anziehungskraft dieser Dimension auf ihn und Gimli zu wirken begann. Keine Sekunde später landete er unsanft auf dem Zwergen.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Nicole schlug die Augen auf. Sie war über ihren halb fertigen Chemie - Spickern (die allesamt in den unbekannten Schriftzeichen geschrieben waren ^^) eingeschlafen. Das Mädchen schaute auf ihren Wecker. Halb fünf. Aber was war dieses Geräusch da gerade eben gewesen? Es hatte sich angehört, als ob etwas von irgendwo heruntergefallen wäre. °Ich bin doch allein zu Hause°, dachte sie. °Mama und Papa können also nicht gewesen sein. Waren es vielleicht Einbrecher?° Sie drückte auf den Lichtschalter. Es tat sich nichts. Stromausfall!  
  
Nicole nahm sich ihre Taschenlampe und ging aus ihrem Zimmer auf den Flur, woher sie das Geräusch gehört hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas (Gimli war immer noch vom Aufprall des Sturzes benommen) schreckte auf. Was war das? Es klang wie das Scharren eines Stuhls und jetzt... Schritte! Schritte, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten!  
  
Er erhob sich lautlos, die Hand am Schaft seines Dolches. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und ob der Verursacher der Schritte auf seiner Seite stand. Der Elb wollte es nicht auf einem Zufall belassen. Da, jetzt öffnete sich eine Tür und eine Gestalt mit einem seltsamen Gegenstand in der Hand betrat den Raum.  
  
Nicole spürte urplötzlich eine Klinge an ihrem Hals. Und Angst. Angst, die sie noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Angst um ihr eigenes Leben. Doch plötzlich bemerkte ein weiteres aufwallendes Gefühl. Diesmal war es nicht der kalte Schatten der Furcht, der sie nicht mehr klar denken ließ, sondern es fühlte sich an wie eine Flamme, die ihre Seele in Feuer versetzte und die Angst erstickte. Sie würde kämpfen. Jetzt zählte logisches Denken nicht mehr. Weg waren alle störenden Gedanken, die volle Konzentration galt ihrem Gegner, seinen Bewegungen, seinem Vorhaben. Schnell ließ da Mädchen ihre Taschenlampe fallen, packte den Arm ihres unbekannten Angreifers und drehte sich aus seinem Griff. Im Geiste dankte sie Mel, dass diese im Training so hart rangegangen war. Dem völlig überraschten Elben fiel bei dem rasch darauf folgendem Armstreckhebel der Dolch aus der Hand. Durch den stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter ging Legolas zu Boden. Nun war er unbewaffnet. Doch er gewährte sich keine Zeit zum Luftholen, sondern sprang sofort wieder auf und ging zum Angriff über.  
  
Darauf wiederum war Nicole nicht vorbereitet, sie wurde von besagtem Elben mit zu Boden gerissen, wo sie nun weiterkämpften. Sie spürte, wie sie einen Schlag auf ihr rechtes Auge bekam, schickte aber mit einem Tempo, dass sie selbst überraschte, einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Richtung, wo ihrer Meinung nach sich der Besitzer dieser Faust befand. Ein leises Knacken und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen bestätigten ihr, dass sie soeben wahrscheinlich seine Nase gebrochen hatte. Gerade, als sie sich erneut auf ihren Gegner werfen wollte, flackerte die Deckenlampe und ging wieder an.  
  
Das Licht blendete Nicole, doch als sie wieder ihre Umgebung erkennen konnte, sah sie zuerst ein feines Gesicht mit tiefblauen Augen, die sie total perplex anstarrten. Der Blick des Mädchen wanderte weiter zu den leuchtend blonden Haaren, die einmal ordentlich ineinander verflochten waren, jetzt aber wirr unter dem Kopf ihres Gegenübers lagen und die außergewöhnlichen spitzen Ohren freigaben. ...Moment mal!!! Spitze Ohren??? Was zum Teufel hatte sie da unter sich liegen??? Erst bei diesem Gedanken registrierte sie, dass sie immer noch auf dem Elben lag, den sie im Laufe des Kampfes unter sich begraben hatte. Sie errötete bis zum Haaransatz, murmelte etwas, das sich nach ´Entschuldigung` anhörte und sprang schnell auf.  
  
Auch Legolas war nicht minder überrascht, als das Licht wieder anging. Statt eines - wie er von den Kampffertigkeiten her erwartet hätte - Kriegers erblickte er ein jugendliches Menschenmädchen über sich, dass ihn anglotzte, als wäre er einer der Silmaril persönlich. Vielleicht, weil er wahrscheinlich nicht viel intelligenter aussah wie seine Gegnerin, die anscheinend erst jetzt gemerkt hatte, dass sie immer noch auf ihm lag. Dies schien ihr allerdings ziemlich peinlich zu sein, wie er an ihrem mittlerweile knallroten Kopf erkennen konnte.  
  
Der Elb bemühte sich, wieder einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bekommen, doch er konnte seine Verwunderung nur schwerlich verbergen.  
  
Erstmals in seinem langen Leben war er einer FRAU begegnet, die ihn ohne weiteres verprügelte. Er musterte sie. Die langen, leicht gelockten, braunen Haare hingen ziemlich zerzaust über ihre Schultern und verdeckten ihr hübsches Gesicht zum Teil. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und dem Prinzen fielen ihre grün-braunen Augen auf, die ihn immer noch voller Verwunderung fixierten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Farbe erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Lórien, den goldenen Wald. Noch mehr verwunderte ihn allerdings die Kleidung der Gestalt. Die Frauen in seiner Welt hatten beinahe alle ausschließlich Kleider aus mehr oder weniger edlem Stoff zum Anziehen, dieses Mädchen allerdings trug ein enganliegendes dunkles Oberteil, das zusammen mit der hellblauen Hose, die an der Hüfte ziemlich knapp geschnitten war, dafür aber ab den Knien auseinander ging, ein Stück flachen Bauchs unbedeckt ließ.  
  
Sie sah schlichtweg bezaubernd aus, obwohl sich bereits das blaue Auge, das er ihr beim vorherigen Kampf verpasst hatte, langsam anschwoll. Jetzt tat es ihm leid, sie verletzt zu haben, auch wenn seine Nase immer noch ein wenig blutete und die nicht wenigen Prellungen und Schürfwunden schmerzten. Aber das würde sich auch innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten gelegt haben. Schließlich war er ein Elb! Die Braunhaarige ihm gegenüber schien seltsamerweise ihre Verletzungen genauso gut wegzustecken wie er. Eigentlich waren Menschen ja nicht so resistent wie das unsterbliche Volk... wenn sie überhaupt ein Mensch war. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen, geschweige denn ein Mädchen von derartiger Kraft gesehen. Er war doch in einer anderen Welt gelandet, vielleicht gab es dort auch noch andere, ähnliche Geschöpfe. Spitze Ohren hatte sie jedenfalls nicht.  
  
°Oh mein Gott, den hab ich aber zugerichtet!° dachte Nicole, als ihr Blick erneut über den Blonden schweifte. Die 16-jährige hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie einige Treffer gelandet hatte, der Prinz sah dennoch ziemlich... blaugeschlagen aus. Auch wenn sie sich schon einige Male durch Schläge und Tritte wehren musste, noch nie hatte sie ihre Gegner - die alle bei weitem schwächer waren als ihr Gegenüber - dermaßen verwundet. Sie blickte ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Er lächelte. Irgendwie sah es arrogant aus, als wollte er sagen, dass sie ihn letztendlich doch sowieso nicht schlagen könne.  
  
Die Braunhaarige hasste Typen, die sich immer etwas auf sich einbildeten und deren Ego die Ausmaße eines mittelgroßen Planeten hatte. Mit solchen hatte sie genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.  
  
"Wer...wer seid ihr?" fragte Legolas, während er sich im Stillen über den plötzlich so bissigen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mädchens wunderte. Was hatte sie gerade so sauer gemacht? "Mein Name ist Nicole, allerdings sollte ich euch diese Frage stellen." antwortete sie patzig, ging aber - auch wenn sie es absolut idiotisch fand - zu dieser mittelalterlichen Ausdrucksweise über. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich im Recht, ihn so anzufauchen. Sie wusste selber nicht genau, warum sie jetzt so unfreundlich war, wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur ziemlich verwirrt. Zum einen, dass dieser Typ, den sie vom Klamottenstil und der Sprache (wer trägt schon Sachen, die eventuell mal vor tausend Jahren modern waren???), sowieso schon einweisen würde, einfach so bei ihr auftauchte und zum anderen, ihr vorheriger Kampf mit ihrem Gegenüber. Normalerweise hätte sie nie so schnell und vor allem mit soviel Kraft auf dessen Angriffe reagieren können.  
  
"Was meint ihr damit, dass ihr das Recht habt, unsere Namen zu erfahren?" sagte brummige Stimme und riss sie damit wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Nicole fuhr erschrocken herum und erblickte einen - wie ihr schien - rotbärtigen Liliputaner, bei dem eine Radiokarbonmessung wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig bringen würde wie bei seinem Gefährten. Er hatte sich letztendlich auch aufgerappelt, allerdings schien er immer noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm zu sein, denn der Zwerg stolperte gleich wieder und fiel unglücklicherweise auf die Fernbedienung von Nicoles Stereoanlage.  
  
So erfüllten keine Sekunde später die Klänge von Linkin Park in voller Lautstärke das Haus. Legolas sah ebenso wie Gimli entsetzt auf die kleine Kiste, die so einen Höllenlärm verursachte. Was war das für eine Orkteufelei? Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber schien dieses Ding überhaupt nicht zu beunruhigen, sie drehte sich um und wollte anscheinend die Anlage ausschalten, doch der Zwerg kam ihr zuvor. Er hob seine Axt und mit einem lauten Krachen zerbarst die Musikanlage in tausend Stücke.  
  
Nicole erstarrte. Dann stieg unbändige Wut in ihr auf. "WAS ZUM DONNER HABT IHR EUCH DABEI GEDACHT???? HABT IHR ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG,WIE LANGE ICH FÜR DAS DING SPAREN MUSSTE???"  
  
Gimli zuckte zurück. Er blickte zu seinem ziemlich lädierten Freund hinüber, der nicht weniger ratlos war. "WISST IHR EIGENTLICH, WAS FÜR NEN STRESS ICH JETZT BEKOMM??? DIE WAR NEU!!!" Das Mädchen war mittlerweile puterrot angelaufen, doch bevor sie zu einem weiterem Schreianfall Luft holen konnte, hatte er sich wieder gefangen.  
  
"Na und? Das Gerät könnte gefährlich sein. Diese Aktion war nur zur eurem Besten." rechtfertigte der Zwerg sich.  
  
Nicole verdrehte die Augen. War der wirklich so rückständig, dass er nicht einmal eine Stereoanlage kannte oder tat der nur so??? Jedenfalls war sie wirklich kurz davor, ihn an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
"Dennoch..." fuhr sie in einem äußerst schwer beherrschten Ton fort, "dennoch gibt euch eine solche Vermutung nicht das Recht MEINE SACHEN ZU ZERSTÖREN!!!"  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah einem belustigtem Elbengrinsen entgegen. "Entschuldigt den Vorfall, Mylady. Um wieder auf das Thema zurückzukommen: Wo sind wir?" Innerlich war das Mädchen nahe am Explodieren. Zuerst dieses äußerst neunmalkluge Exemplar eines Zwergs, der mal eben so alles kurz und klein schlug, was ihm in die Quere kam und jetzt machte sich das Spitzohr noch über sie lustig!!! Sie atmete tief durch, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nun ja, ihr befindet euch im Flur meines Hauses, deshalb hätte ich eher das Recht, nach eurer Identität zu fragen, anstatt ihr nach der meinigen. Also: Wer, oder besser: was seid ihr, woher kommt ihr und wie seid ihr hier gelandet?" fragte Nicole. Zugern wüsste sie, welcher Entwicklungsstaat es nochmal dringenst nötig hatte, dass man ihm unter die Arme griff, damit dessen Einwohner beim Anblick moderner Technologie nicht gleich einen auf prähistorischen Terminator machen mussten.  
  
Legolas zögerte. Er vertraute ihr auf irgendeiner Weise, trotzdem kannte er sie erst seit fünf Minuten und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich auf seiner Seite stand. Er spürte eine geheimnisvolle Kraft in ihr, zwar bei weitem nicht so intensiv wie bei ihrem Kampf zuvor, konnte sie aber nicht deuten. In einem war er sich sicher: Dieses Mädchen war keinesfalls gewöhnlich. Er beschloss, soviel wie möglich über sein Herkommen zu sagen, ohne dabei vorerst seinen Auftrag zu erwähnen.  
  
"Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils Sohn und Thronerbe der Elben vom Düsterwald und dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn, ein namhafter Zwerg aus dem Eisengebirge.", übernahm der Blonde die Vorstellung. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Gimli und ich hierher gekommen sind. Ich erinnere mich an eine Art Sturm, der uns in diese Welt gezogen hat."  
  
Das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen glich einem einzigen Fragezeichen. Seit Schneewittchen hatte sie den Glauben an Zwerge und dergleichen verloren und nun standen zwei dieser Märchenfiguren vor ihrer Nase und faselten was von "Sturm, der sie in diese Welt gezogen hat". So nen Science-Fiction Kram können die ihrer Oma erzählen! Und was zum Donner sind eigentlich Elben???  
  
"Also nochmal für Dumme:", begann das Mädchen nach einer Zeit des Schweigens. "Ihr behauptet ERNSTHAFT, ihr kommt aus einer anderen Welt und wurdet - weiß Gott wie - hierher verfrachtet?" "Ja."  
  
°Meine Fresse! Der glaubt das tatsächlich! Vielleicht ist der mit seinem Kumpel ja wirklich aus der Klapse ausgebrochen...°, fuhr der 16-jährigen durch den Kopf. °Allerdings müssten sie dann - soweit ich weiß - diese netten kleinen Zwangsjacken tragen. Die Anstaltsfritzen hätten denen wohl kaum ihre tolle Rüstung und die Waffen in die Hand gedrückt.° Ihr Neugier war geweckt. Sie beschloss, den beiden vorerst zu glauben.  
  
"Und...äh...aus welcher Welt kommt ihr?", fragte sie nun doch interessiert. "Aus Mittelerde.", erwiderte Legolas knapp. "Mittelerde? Und wie seid ihr von dort hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Sagt mal, soll das hier eine Art Verhör sein???", empörte sich Gimli. Der Zwerg fand dieses Mädchen sowieso einfach unverschämt, schon allein, dass sie ihn wegen diesem Ding vorhin so angeschrieen hatte, jetzt quetschte sie ihn und seinen Freund aus, wie sie hierher kamen und gab sich noch nicht mal mit einer normalen Antwort zufrieden! "Wenn wir nicht mehr wissen, als wir euch schon gesagt haben, dann könnt ihr wohl auch nicht mehr erfahren!"  
  
Nicoles Augen glitzerten kampfeslustig. Sie war nun mal neugierig, außerdem wollte sie den Beiden -wenn möglich- helfen und dieser Vorgartenzwerg hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als auf ihren Nerven herumzutrampeln!!! °Aber wenn er unbedingt Streit haben will, von mir aus gerne!° dachte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Gimli um, um ihm eine fiese Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen, doch auch Legolas hatte bemerkt, dass das Mädchen langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor.  
  
"Verzeiht, aber habt ihr zwei Schlafplätze, die ihr uns zu Verfügung stellen könnt? Ich für meinen Teil bin ziemlich müde", versuchte der Elb sie abzulenken und somit zu verhindern, dass sich Gimli und das Mädchen in die Wolle bekamen. Ein Streit der Beiden war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. So wie er den Bärtigen kannte, würde der sicherlich das 100-Jahre-langes-Zwergen- Schmollen auflegen und soweit er die 16-jährige ihm gegenüber durchschaut hatte, war sie nicht weniger stur.  
  
"Na...natürlich." antwortete die Braunhaarige. Sie hatte so ziemlich mit jedem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. "Ich kann einem von euch ein Gästezimmer anbieten, der andere allerdings muss sich mit dem Sofa vorlieb nehmen."  
  
"Sofa?" fragten die beiden Ankömmlinge wie aus einem Mund. Nicole seufzte. Dieses Mittelerde schien ja wirklich ziemlich primitiv zu sein, aber dass es dort nicht einmal ein einfaches Sofa gab...  
  
Letztendlich - nach diversen Erklärungen über alle möglichen Gegenstände und tausendfacher Ermahnung Gimlis, nichts mutwillig zu zerstören, egal wie seltsam es sein mochte - wurde der Zwerg in das kleine Gästezimmer verfrachtet und das Mädchen baute das ausklappbare Sofa zum behelfsmäßigem Bett um.  
  
Legolas betrachtete sie, doch dem sonst so redegewandten Prinzen fiel nichts ein, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er beobachtete weiterhin die geschmeidigen Bewegungen Nicoles, wie sie seinen Schlafplatz herrichtete. So konnte er sich eigentlich schwerlich vorstellen, woher sie die Kraft hernahm, ihn einfach so im Zweikampf zu besiegen. Die so intensive Aura von vorhin war nun überhaupt nicht mehr zu spüren. Sie war zwar ziemlich groß für ein Mädchen und schien auch relativ gut in Form zu sein, dennoch hätte sie - so wie sie aussah - wahrscheinlich nicht die Kraft, um es mit einem Elbenkrieger aufzunehmen.  
  
Die unangenehme Stille wurde jedoch bald durch ein deutliches Magenknurren des Blonden unterbrochen. Peinlich berührt blickte er zu Boden, hoffend, dass dieses Geräusch unbemerkt blieb. Unglücklicherweise schien sein Gegenüber es doch wahrgenommen zu haben. Nicole sah mit einem breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen zu dem Prinzen, dessen Ohrspitzen langsam aber sicher rot anliefen. Sooo arrogant schien er wohl doch nicht zu sein, wenn er deswegen rot anlief.... "Habt ihr Hunger?" fragte sie ganz unschuldig, "kommt mit, ich wollte sowieso gerade frühstücken."  
  
Mittlerweile, so hatte sie festgestellt, war es halb sieben und in einer halben Stunde würde ihr Bus Richtung Schule gehen. Unter den heutigen Umständen würde sie ja eigentlich schwänzen, doch wegen der Chemie-Arbeit ging das nicht. Wenn sie sich heute nicht in dieser Folterkammer blicken ließ und die Arbeit verpassen würde, würde sie dieses Jahr letztendlich hängen bleiben. Und DAS war das Letzte, was sie sich wünschte. Ihre Eltern würden ihr die Hölle heiß machen und da drauf konnte sie getrost verzichten.  
  
Schnell lief Nicole in die Küche und zog den verdatterten Elbenprinzen hinter sich her. Sie riss die Kühlschranktür auf und bevor Legolas zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, wurde ihm eine bunte Schachtel mit den Worten "Halt mal kurz" in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er da mit sich rumtrug, geschweige denn was das für ein komisches Ding war, woraus die Braunhaarige es entnommen hatte. Der Elb drehte und wendete die Packung, während das Mädchen eine Schublade öffnete, einen Brotlaib herausholte und einige Scheiben davon abschnitt. Dann schmiss sie diese in den Brotkorb und räumte abermals allen möglichen Kram aus dem Kühlschrank. Als alles auf dem Tisch stand, nahm sie Legolas wieder die Milchpackung ab und stellte sie ebenfalls zum Rest des Frühstück. "Setzt euch doch. Ich gehe eben Gimli wecken." sagte Nicole und wandte sich zur Tür, doch der Elb hielt sie auf. "Wartet. Ich werde ihn wecken. Morgens hat er nämlich nicht immer die beste Laune, müsst ihr wissen." "In Ordnung. Ich gehe kurz in mein Zimmer, denn ich muss mein Zeug für die Schule noch zusammenpacken und der Bus fährt in 25 Minuten." Der Blonde glotzte sie total perplex an. " Was bei Eru ist eigentlich eine Schule? Und ein Bus?"  
  
"Ähm...wie soll ich das jetzt erklären?... Also...", begann Nicole. "Eine Schule ist der Ort, wo die Kinder und Jugendlichen hingeschickt werden, um zu lernen, sodass sie letztendlich soviel wissen sollten, damit sie als Erwachsene auf eigenen Beinen stehen können. Wenn man sechs Jahre alt ist, wird man eingeschult, also kommt in die Schule. Am Anfang hat man nur wenige Fächer, die mit der Zeit umfangreicher werden und weitere dazukommen." "Fächer?" fragte Legolas erstaunt. "Es gibt, wie ihr wisst viele grundverschiedene Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Sprachen und...äh... Astronomie." erklärte das Mädchen. "Diese Sachen kann man natürlich sehr selten miteinander verbinden. Also werden sie getrennt unterrichtet. Die ersten vier Jahre der Schulzeit verbringt man auf der sogenannten Grundschule, wo man die wichtigsten Sachen lernt wie Lesen und Schreiben. Danach kommt man je nach Leistungsstand auf die höheren Schulen, wo man normalerweise auf dem Gymnasium, meiner Schulform, nochmals 9 Jahre verbringt. Und ein Bus ist...ist ein Transportmittel, ein Fahrzeug, dass Menschen von einem Ort zum anderen bringt."  
  
"Also sowas wie ein Ochsenkarren?" fragte der Elb interessiert.  
  
Nicole musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Wie naiv dieser sogenannte Elb doch war! Den mit quasselnden Schülern, meckernden Erwachsenen und dem mürrischem Busfahrer vollgestopften Bus mit einem Ochsenkarren zu vergleichen, der gemächlich die Feldwege entlang rollte, war einfach zu komisch.  
  
"Was habt ihr? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" wunderte sich der Blonde. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er so Belustigendes von sich gegeben haben könnte, dass das Mädchen so reagierte.  
  
"Nicht...nicht direkt", meinte sie, immer noch krampfhaft versuchend, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Ein Bus ist ein Gefährt, das viele Personen auf einmal irgendwohin befördern kann. Er hält zu bestimmten Zeiten an bestimmten Orten, an denen man dann zu- oder aussteigen kann, verstanden?" beendete sie ihre Erklärung.  
  
Legolas verstand zwar noch immer nicht so ganz, was an der Vorstellung "Ochsenkarren" so falsch sein sollte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.  
  
Mittlerweile war wieder einiges an Zeit vergangen, wie die Braunhaarige festgestellt hatte; sie würde wahrscheinlich wieder auf das Frühstück verzichten müssen, ein Gedanke, der ihr nicht selten zu schlechter Laune verhalf.  
  
Sie wandte sich schnell von ihrem - wie sie doch zugeben musste - gutaussehenden Gegenüber ab und murmelte etwas von "Es ist schon spät...muss mich beeilen..." und lief schnell in Richtung ihres Zimmers.  
  
Der Prinz sah ihr ziemlich verwirrt hinterher. Was war das gerade gewesen? Warum war sie plötzlich wieder so schlechter Laune? Doch weiter darüber nachzudenken, dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn wie aus dem Nichts stand auf ein mal ein noch etwas verschlafener Zwerg vor ihm. "Guten Morgen, Freund Gimli. Hast du gut geschlafen?" "Natürlich! Nach den ganzen kalten Nächten auf hartem Stein ist ein Bett doch eine wahre Wohltat", gähnte dieser. "Na dann... falls du Hunger hast, Lady Nicole hat das Frühstück bereitet." "FRÜHSTÜCK???", rief der Bärtige mit einem Glänzen in den Augen. Er sah den reichlich gedeckten Tisch, setzte sich daran und wollte gerade nach dem Brot greifen, hielt aber inne. "Aber... wo ist unsere Gastgeberin eigentlich hin?" wunderte er sich.  
  
"Sie meinte, sie noch ihre Sachen für die Schule packen, da der Rus oder wie dieses Ding heißt, bald abfährt.", erwiderte Legolas. "Soweit ich sie verstanden habe, ist eine Schule ein Ort, wo die jungen Menschen dieser Welt alle möglichen Dinge lernen und der Rus bringt sie dorthin."  
  
"...Aha...aber wenn sie dorthin ginge, dann kommen wir doch mit? Oder müssen wir hier bleiben?" fragte der Zwerg.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber soweit sie etwas davon verlauten ließ, glaube ich, dass wir beide wohl ihrer Meinung nach hier bleiben sollen." meinte der Elb nachdenklich.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Kurier schluckte. Warum musste ausgerechnet er seinem Herrn die schlechte Botschaft überbringen? Es gab doch noch genug andere in der Festung, die man für diesen Job entbehren konnte. Der eiserne Torflügel zum Thronsaal öffnete sich langsam. Dahinter erwartete ihn höchstwahrscheinlich sein Schicksal.  
  
"Was ist los, du stinkender Lurch, dass du es wagst, meine Ruhe zu stören???" polterte die so gefürchtete Stimme. Keine Toleranz oder gar Gnade war herauszuhören. Das einzige, was man vernahm, war Arroganz, Härte und vor allem: purer Hass. Hass auf sämtliche Welten mit all ihren Geschöpfen. Ebenso das Verlangen nach EINER Dimension, die alle anderen in sich enthielt, eine Dimension wo Zorn, Chaos und Tod herrschte, eine Welt dessen unanfechtbarer König er selbst, Melkor, der schwarze Vala, sein sollte.  
  
Der Bote wich zurück. Er zitterte vor seinem Herrn. Dennoch musste er die Nachricht loswerden. Er hatte keine Wahl. So oder so würde er wahrscheinlich getötet werden. "Mein...mein Gebieter, ich flehe untertänigst um Verzeihung, euch gestört zu haben. Aber es...es gab einen Zwischenfall." Seine Stimme schwankte. "Zwei eurer Gefangenen...sind...sie sind....sie konnten aus ihrer Zelle entfliehen, euer Hoheit, Herr der Schatten!" "WAS???" "J...Ja, der Zwerg und der Elb sind es. Heute morgen, um die sechste Stunde, als man sie wieder zum Steinbruch bringen sollte, damit sie euch weiterhin dienen, waren...waren sie spurlos verschwunden, mein König!" "Worauf wartest du, du missratener Haradrim? Durchsucht die Festung!" rief Melkor äußerst aufgebracht. "Dies...dies ist bereits geschehen. Sie sind nicht...aufzufinden." Nun zitterte die Stimme des Kuriers merklich. Seine Knie wollten den Dienst aufgeben, doch mit äußerster Willenskraft schaffte es der Mann, sich aufrecht zu halten.  
  
Der schwarze Lord war außer sich. Mit Sicherheit waren die anderen Valar dafür verantwortlich. Soweit er wusste, waren die beiden Entflohenen beim Ringkrieg vor Ort gewesen und hatten eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle gespielt. Da hatten sich die hohen Herren Valinors ja die richtigen Leute ausgewählt! Ohne Frage würde dieser Wichtigtuer Manwe die beiden in eine der anderen Welten geschickt haben, um die Geschöpfe dort zu warnen. Aber welche Dimension konnte es sein? Es gab Tausende von ihnen. Am naheliegensten wäre jedoch der Punkt, die zentralste aller Dimensionen. Ja, das wäre das Logistische.  
  
"Drûsken, sende die Mortésker unverzüglich her." "Die... die Mortésker?" wunderte sich der Angesprochene. "Ist dies wirklich von Notwendigkeit?" "SOFORT!!!" herrschte Morgoth den Boten wieder an, der sich nochmals tief vor seinem Gebieter verneigte und schnell den Thronsaal verließ und sich in Richtung der Mortésker - Quartiere begab. Allein der Gedanke an diese Kreaturen ließ dem sonst so furchtlosen Haradrim ein kaltem Schauer den Rücken hinablaufen. Mortésker, die Kriegsherren des Schattens, von Morgoth erschaffen, dem sie bedingungslose Treue geschworen hatten, seine rechte Hand. Sie waren ähnlich den Nazgûl Saurons, denen allerdings an Macht, Kraft und Fähigkeiten bei weitem überlegen. Wenn Melkor unbedingt SIE zur Lösung des Problems heranziehen wollte, musste es sich wohl um etwas sehr Ernstes handeln.  
  
~*~  
  
Rasch rannte Nicole die Treppe hinunter, übersprang die letzten Stufen, lief schnellen Schrittes das letzte Stück zu ihrem Zimmer, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und warf achtlos ihre Hefte und Bücher hinein. Sie müsste wahrscheinlich einen Spurt zur Bushaltestelle einlegen, um das Gefährt noch zu erwischen.  
  
Nun hastete die Braunhaarige wieder nach oben, in Richtung ihrer beiden Gäste.  
  
"So...ich bin dann weg...komme gegen zwei Uhr wieder. Wenn etwas passiert, könnt ihr mich ja anrufen, meine Nummer ist gespeichert!", ratterte das Mädchen herunter und wollte gerade Kurs auf die Haustür nehmen, als sie ein Räuspern vernahm. "Ähm...verzeiht die Frage, Mylady, aber was bei Eru versteht ihr unter anrufen???", wunderte sich Legolas. "Und was ist eigentlich eine Nummer?" wollte der Zwerg wissen.  
  
Vor ihrem innerem Auge sah Nicole ihren Bus davonbrausen, ohne sie. Dennoch setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. "Also, wenn man mit jemandem reden will, der gerade nicht in der Nähe ist, dann ruft man ihn hiermit an." sagte das Mädchen und hielt dabei ein Ding mit einem Feld und vielen Knöpfen drauf in die Höhe. "Jedes dieser sogenannten Telefone hat eine Zahl die man mit den Knöpfen eingibt, wenn man mit ihm verbunden werden will..."  
  
Nach einigen Hin und Her hatte auch Gimli letztendlich kapiert, wie das Gerät funktionierte und nachdem er abermals beteuern musste, nichts kaputtzumachen, wandte sich die Braunhaarige Richtung Haustür, wurde doch wieder von einer Frage Legolas´ aufgehalten. "Mylady?" "Was ist...jetzt schon wieder???" "Wartet noch einen Augenblick.", meinte der Elb und lief kurz zum Sofa und holte seinen Bogen, den er dort hingelegt hatte. "Legolas... was zum Teufel soll das werden???" fragte das Mädchen mit einer unguten Vorahnung. "Ich begleite euch.", erwiderte er knapp. "Das.ist.nicht.eurer.Ernst!!!" entgegnete Nicole aufgebracht. "Doch.", sagte er schlicht. "NEIN!!! IHR BLEIBT HIER!!!! UND ZWAR ALLE BEIDE!!!", polterte sie und blickte beim letzten Satz besonders zu Gimli, der sich ebenfalls seine Waffen holen wollte. "Und warum?" fragte der Elb beleidigt. Hielt sie ihn etwa nicht für vorsichtig genug, sich in dieser Welt zu bewegen? "Könnt ihr euch eigentlich vorstellen, wie ihr hier auffallen würdet, schon allein wegen eurer Kleidung. Man würde euch in die Klapsmühle stecken!!!" "Was ist eine..." setzte der Bärtige zu einer neuen Frage an, wurde von dem Mädchen aber barsch unterbrochen. "Ist doch egal!!! Ihr bleibt hier! KEINE DISKUSSION!!!" Sie hielt inne und sah ihre Gäste mit einen Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
"Also, ruft mich an, wenn etwas passieren sollte..." sagte sie und ging aus dem Haus. Der Elb folgte mit ein wenig Abstand, drehte sich aber nochmals im Türrahmen zu seinem Freund um. "Sei nicht böse, Gimli, trotzdem denke ich, du solltest besser hier bleiben. Einer muss schließlich die Stellung halten, falls etwas vorfallen sollte. Es ist meiner Meinung nach nämlich kein Zufall, dass wir bei diesem Mädchen gelandet sind. Lange wird es in der Festung Morgoths wahrscheinlich nicht mehr unentdeckt bleiben, dass wir entflohen sind. Bis später, mein Freund!", sagte er, schloss die Tür und verschwand somit aus Gimlis Blickfeld.  
  
Was bedeutet es wohl für Nicoles Einrichtung, wenn es heißt "Zwerge allein zu Haus"? Und was passiert "Legolas in der großen Stadt"?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!!!!  
  
cya, mystica 


	2. 2 SchoolTime

Kapitel 2  
  
A/N Hallo, da bin ich wieder... Bevor ich morgen in den Urlaub fahre, wollt ich euch noch ein Chap hinterlassen... an alle Leser: nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Amalyichen *knuddl* und reviewt fleißig...damit eine kleine Autorin sich freuen kann, wenn sie wiederkommt... Aber jetzt: Enjoy! (and review)  
  
Disclaimer: Wie ihr wisst, ist nix mir sondern alles Tolkien....  
  
Kapitel 2 School-Time  
  
Legolas folgte den nur noch schwach hörbaren Schritten des Mädchens durch die menschenleeren Straßen der Wohnsiedlung. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Aber was waren das für Dinger am Straßenrand? Sie sahen aus wie eckige Kästen aus Metall, hatten aber vier Räder. Der verwunderte Elb ging an eines heran, um es näher zu betrachten. Durch eine Glasscheibe konnte er gepolsterte Stühle erkennen, die allerdings keine Beine besaßen, sondern am Boden des Kastens befestigt waren. Vor einem dieser Sitze war eine Art fünftes Rad angebracht, dass - so wie es aussah - wahrscheinlich zum Steuern des Geräts gebraucht wurde. Nun fielen dem Prinzen seltsame Klappen unterhalb der Glasscheibe auf. Neugierig zog er an einer. Zuerst geschah nichts. Er zog fester und begann ein wenig daran zu rütteln. Plötzlich ging ein Höllenlärm los. Es schien, als würde der Kasten schreien. Die empfindlichen Ohren des Blonden explodierten beinahe angesichts dieser Lautstärke. Sowas konnten selbst diese schwerhörigen Menschen ohne Probleme wahrnehmen!!!  
  
Nicole fuhr erschrocken herum. Da versuchte jemand, ein Auto zu knacken! Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie den geschockten Elben, der mit zugehaltenen Ohren das Gefährt anflehte, dass es bitte mit dem Schreien aufhören solle. Trotz des komischen Anblicks kam dem Mädchen nicht ein winziges Lächeln über die Lippen. Hatte sie ihm nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er zu Hause bleiben sollte??? Dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen. Wer weiß, was der noch anstellen konnte? Außerdem würden die Besitzer des Wagens mittlerweile bestimmt mitbekommen haben, dass ihre Alarmanlage losgegangen war. Wenn der Elb nicht sofort von da verschwinden würde, gäbe es bald, sehr bald gewaltige Probleme. Schließlich würde ihm die Polizei mit Sicherheit nicht die Geschichte von wegen anderer Welt abkaufen.  
  
Kurz entschlossen lief sie zum immer noch geschockten Prinzen und zerrte ihn mit sich weg vom Auto, in Richtung Bushaltestelle. Ihn wieder nach Hause schicken war sinnlos, da er wahrscheinlich wieder auf Entdeckungstour gehen würde, was dann vermutlich abermals in einer mittleren Katastrophe ausarten würde. Also war es wohl besser, ihm in Auge zu behalten. Innerlich betete sie aber, das wenigstens der Zwerg da war, wo er sein sollte, ansonsten konnte sie sich schon mal geistig drauf vorbereiten, dass sie den Bärtigen in der geschlossenen Abteilung der nächsten Irrenanstalt wiedersehen würde.  
  
"Was...was war das gerade?" fragte der Blonde, sich die immer noch schmerzenden Ohren reibend, während das Mädchen ihn unerbittlich weiterzog. Wenigstens zur zweiten Stunde wollte sie noch einigermaßen pünktlich erscheinen und wie es aussah, musste sie das Spitzohr wohl oder übel mitnehmen. "Ähm...Lady Nicole?" versuchte Legolas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die Braunhaarige hatte momentan aber absolut keinen Nerv für eine weitere Fragestunde. "Das war ein Schutz, damit das Auto nicht gestohlen wird, reicht das???" erwiderte sie unwirsch und legte noch einen Zahn zu, als sie den Bus auf die Haltestelle zufahren sah, den Elb immer noch mit sich schleifend.  
  
Der junge Mann war wieder mehr als erstaunt über das Verhalten der des Mädchens. Jetzt wollte sie ihn anscheinend doch mit in dieses Ding, was sich Schule nannte, mitnehmen. Immerhin war sie 10 Minuten zuvor noch strikt dagegen gewesen... °Umso besser. ° dachte er.° So muss ich ihr wenigstens nicht mehr unbemerkt folgen.°  
  
~*~  
  
"Teilt euch. Dann sucht sie. Bringt sie mir lebend, tötet jeden anderen, der sich euch in den Weg stellt." Die Stimme Melkors hallte durch den großen steinigen Thronsaal. Die Luft schien zu vibrieren angesichts der Lautstärke und der Härte des Tonfalls, die der ehemalige Verbannte an den Tag legte.  
  
Obgleich er einen der Valar, der mächtigsten Wesen Mittelerdes darstellte, denen allein Eru, der Erschaffer überlegen war, dennoch schien er die Situation ungewöhnlich ernstzunehmen.  
  
"Wie ihr befehlt, mein Gebieter. Ich werde meine Leute alsbald zum Punkt geleiten, damit wir die Jagd rasch beginnen können." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich das Oberhaupt der Mortésker vor seinem Herrn und wandte sich den anderen Kriegsherren des Schattens zu, um mit den Vorbereitungen anzufangen.  
  
~*~  
  
Im letzten Moment gelang es Nicole, sich noch in den - wie immer - übervollen Bus zu quetschen und ihr "Anhängsel" ebenfalls mit in das Gefährt zu ziehen. "Nici? Bist du das?" Eine wohl bekannte Stimme ließ das Mädchen aufblicken. "Mel! Was machst du den noch hier? Ich kann mich entsinnen, dass wir heute zur Ersten hatten." " Hab mal wieder verschlafen... bin halt´n Morgenmuffel. Aber sag mir... wer ist dieser extrem gutaussehende Typ mit den komischen Klamotten da in deiner Begleitung? Doch nicht etwa dein Freund, oder? Woher kennst du ihn?" fragte der Schwarzschopf, während sie den Elben kritisch musterte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas, Thr..." setzte dieser an, wurde jedoch von Nicole unterbrochen. Das fehlte noch, dass er hier, vor allen Leuten seine - ziemlich unglaubwürdige - Lebensgeschichte herunterrasselte. "Also, wie schon gesagt, das ist Legolas, er...ähm ...er ist ...ist Austauschschüler...aus...aus Finnland." Der Name `Legolas´ kam ihr ziemlich nordisch vor. "Seit wann hast du nen Austauschler? Dieses Jahr wurde doch kein Austausch angeboten und schon gar nicht nach Finnland!" wunderte sich Mel.  
  
"Also, er.. ist eigentlich nicht meiner, sondern der, von meinem...öhm... Cousin. Und da der heute krank ist, kommt Legolas mit mir in die Schule." Auch wenn das immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugend war, hoffte Nicole, dass ihr die Schwarzhaarige das abkaufen würde. Sie hasste es, andere zu beschwindeln. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin Lügen aufgetischt hatte. Diese jedoch schaute das Mädchen nicht einem undefinierbaren Gesichtausdruck an. Irgendwie schien es überrascht, andererseits sah es aus, als ob eine alte Vorahnung sich bestätigt habe. Ebenso lag auch unverkennbar Angst in ihren Augen...aber Angst wovor?  
  
Mel, die nun bemerkt hatte, wie die 16-jährige versuchte ihre Gefühle zu deuten, setzte schnell wieder einen anderen Blick auf. Noch sollte ihre Freundin es nicht erfahren. Es war noch zu früh. Wenn sie es überhaupt wissen sollte. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja um einen Zufall. Aber die Austauschgeschichte nahm das Mädchen ihr nicht ab. Sie kannte die Braunhaarige und wusste, wann sie log. Aber warum erzählte Nicole ihr nicht die Wahrheit? Traute sie ihr nicht? Hatte sie eventuell eine Ahnung? Wahrscheinlich nicht. °Dennoch°, so nahm sich der Schwarzschopf vor, °werde ich nochmal zu Ihnen gehen. Dort werde ich Klarheit bekommen. Was, aber, was muss ich tun, wenn...°  
  
"Mel? Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?" Eine Stimme riss sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Es war Nicole. Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin herum, die schon seit geraumer Zeit einen ziemlich geistesabwesend ins Leere starrte. "Äh...was? Ich war gerade..." "...gedanklich gaaaaaanz woanders, wie ich dich kenne", ergänzte die Braunhaarige lachend. "Mal ehrlich, deinen Tagträumen kannst du auch noch im Unterricht nachgehen!" "Ähm...ja..." stotterte Mel, deren Wangen sich merklich röteten.  
  
Wie schon oft war sie mit den Gedanken abgeschweift und zu der Frage hinübergeglitten. Der Frage, die sie schon seit so langer Zeit beschäftigte, der Frage, um der immer ihr gesamtes Denken kreiste, egal, wo sie sich befand, egal, ob sie schlief oder wach war. Was, wenn es wirklich geschah?  
  
Zugern würde sie mit ihrer Freundin darüber reden, wie sie es bisher immer getan hatten. Immer, wenn eine von ihnen Probleme hatte, dann half ihr die andere, mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Doch diesmal konnte das Mädchen es ihr nicht anvertrauen. Der Schwarzschopf wollte Nicole damit nicht belasten, obwohl es ironischerweise im Grunde sie betraf. Aber wenn die Zeit wirklich kommen sollte, dann...dann blieb ihr wohl keine Wahl. Dann musste sie es der Braunhaarigen offenbaren. °Was denke ich eigentlich soviel darüber nach?° fuhr Mel durch den Kopf. °Es ist doch nur eine Vermutung, dass dieser Legolas...°  
  
"Erde an Mel: Bitte melden!" Die Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, drehte den Kopf und sah in das breit grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Normalerweise bist du doch nicht so grüblerisch!" fragte sie besorgt. "Ach nichts...bin nur wieder eingedöst...fünf Stunden Schlaf sind anscheinend doch etwas zuwenig..." entgegnete Mel. "Aber sag mal... warum trägt dein Begleiter so komische Sachen? Ist das Mode in Finnland?" Nun war es an Nicole, zu stottern. "Ähm...ja...weißt du...also...er...er hat...hm...ne Wette verloren und deswegen muss er eine Woche lang die...die volle RPG-Montur von meinem Cousin tragen." "Aha..." meinte Mel und setzte ein argloses Gesicht auf. °Wieder eine Lüge!°, dachte sie. °Irgendetwas will sie mir verheimlichen... aber was?°  
  
Legolas verfolgte das Gespräch nur mit einem halben Ohr. Zu sehr faszinierte ihn das Ding - er vermutete, dass es sich um den Rus handelte - , in dem er eingequetscht zwischen so vielen Menschen stand. Es war eine Art pferdelose Kutsche, ähnlich dem schreienden Metallkasten von vorhin, nur um einiges größer. Er beobachtete mit Erstaunen die vielen anderen Bauwerke und Maschinen durch das große Glasfenster. Wie seltsam und zugleich beeindruckend in ihrer Form sie doch waren...  
  
Erst als Nicole ihm auf die Schulter tippte, riss er sich - wenn auch eher widerwillig - von diesem fremdartigen Anblick los. "Legolas? Wir müssen aussteigen." "Ja...ich komme...", murmelte er, nahm seinen Bogen und folgte Nicole ins Freie. Kühle Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Obwohl es schon Juni war, waren die Temperaturen dieses Jahr relativ niedrig. Die vielen kritischen Blicke der Menschen ignorierte der Elb, während er versuchte, sich zu Nicole und Mel durch die Masse vorzudrängen, die inzwischen schon auf ihn warteten.  
  
"Merkt euch: Ihr seid der Austauschschüler meines Cousins und kommt aus Finnland, wenn euch jemand nach eurer Herkunft fragen sollte. Außerdem habt ihr eine Wette verloren, deswegen tragt ihr diese mittelalterliche Kleidung.", raunte die Braunhaarige Legolas zu. "Aber warum sollte ich lügen?", fragte der Blonde. "Was würde daran so schlimm sein, wenn die Anderen die Wahrheit kennen würden?" "Sie würden euch für verrückt erklären! Niemand in dieser Welt würde euch und eurer Geschichte Glauben schenken!" "Aber warum nicht?" entgegnete Legolas ungehalten. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, sich verstecken zu müssen. "Ihr habt mir doch auch geglaubt!" Nicole seufzte. "Nicht alle Menschen glauben an solche Dinge. Für viele ist nur das Realität, was sie mit irgendetwas Logischem erklären können. Für sowas wie verschiedene Welten gibt es keine Erklärung dieser Art."  
  
Das klang dem Elben zwar nicht besonders einleuchtend, trotzdem vertraute er dem Mädchen. Sie kannte sich schließlich besser in dieser Welt aus als er. Außerdem waren die Menschen in seiner Welt auch nicht viel anders. Immer brauchten sie Beweise, anstatt etwas nur zu glauben oder zu vermuten. Ja, in Mittelerde. Er sehnte dorthin zurück. Zu den endlosen Wäldern, in denen man ungestört wandern konnte, der grenzenlosen Freiheit, die man auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes verspürte... Das alles schien es hier nicht zu geben. Die einzigen Wälder, die er bisher hier gesehen hatte, waren Wälder von Gebäuden, die hoch in den Himmel reichten. So faszinierend diese Bauwerke auch waren, es fehlte ihnen etwas Entscheidendes: Leben.  
  
"Das ist meine Schule." Die Stimme Nicoles holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Ein großer Betonklotz ragte vor ihnen auf, in den hunderte von jungen Menschen strömten. Das Geschwätz und Gelächter der vielen Jugendlichen hallte in den weitläufigen Fluren und verebbte langsam, je weiter man in das Gebäude hineinging. Es gab viele Türen, die in die Räume führen, beinahe hinter jeder war Lachen oder Gerede zu vernehmen. Legolas folgte Nicole und Mel immer weiter, an unzähligen dieser Klassenzimmer vorbei, bis die Mädchen plötzlich vor einer anhielten. "So, jetzt drückt die Daumen, dass die Müller noch nicht da ist. Sonst können wir uns auch gleich ins Grab legen", wisperte Mel und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
  
Getuschel schlug ihnen entgegen. Offenbar wurde ihre Bitte erhört und die gefürchtete Paukerin war noch nicht eingetroffen. Trotzdem richteten sich alle Augen auf die Ankömmlinge und es wurden totenstill im Saal. So etwas in der Richtung hatte Nicole beim Anblick des Elben schon erwartet, also rasselte sie in einem Atemzug die Finnland - Geschichte herunter und wollte auf ihrem Platz gehen, doch keine Sekunde, nachdem sie geendet hatte, wurde der total perplexe Legolas mit tausenden von Fragen bestürmt. "Wie alt bist du?" "Wo genau kommst du her?" "Gibt's in Finnland mehr süße Typen wie dich?"  
  
"Ich weile schon seit 3042 Jahren auf Erden und komme aus dem Düsterwald..." begann der Blonde folgsam, wurde jedoch von lautem Gelächter unterbrochen. "Was fürn Scherzkeks!" "Düsterwald? Wo solln das sein? Am Arsch der Welt?"  
  
"Ja, ihr habt recht, die Finnen haben einen seltsamen Humor..." rief Nicole mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen in die Klasse, die sie einem Moment lang komisch ansah, dann aber nach und nach wieder zu den alltäglichen Geplänkel überging. Sie zog den Prinzen unsanft zu ihrem Platz in der letzten Reihe, wo sie einigermaßen (wenn man es so bezeichnen konnte) ungestört reden konnten. "Was zum Teufel sollte das bitteschön gerade?" zischte sie. Hätten Blicke töten können, wären es jetzt wohl den Blonden geschehen gewesen. "Wolltest du die gerade absichtlich verarschen oder gibt es in deiner Welt ne andere Zeitrechnung??? 3042 Jahre! Solange lebt doch kein Mensch!!!"  
  
Legolas sah sie einen Augenblick geschockt an. Zum einem verstand er nicht, warum das Mädchen jetzt so sauer war, er hatte doch nichts von seiner wahren Herkunft verraten, immerhin konnte es einen Düsterwald auch in diesem Finnland geben. Was ihm außerdem verwunderte, war die Ausdrucksweise in dieser Gemeinschaft. Obwohl beinahe alle ihn hier das erste Mal gesehen hatten, sprachen sie ihn gleich mit `du´ an und dann noch dieser Wortlaut!!! Nicht einmal das niederste Volke Mittelerdes würde solche Sachen in den Mund nehmen. Hier schien es allerdings ganz normal zu sein. °Was ist das für eine Zivilisation, die die merkwürdigsten Bauwerke und Maschinen fabriziert, es aber nicht zustande bringt, sich gewählt auszudrücken?° fuhr ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist? Ich warte!", versuchte Nicole ihn zu einer Antwort zu überreden. "Das mit den 3042 Jahren stimmt. Ihr habt nicht verlauten lassen, dass ich mein Alter verheimlichen soll.", meinte er unwirsch. "Ach ja? Und das soll ich glauben? Kein Wesen lebt solange! Das ist un-mög- lich!!!" "Vielleicht mag dies in eurer Welt der Fall sein, aber ich bin ein Elb." "Na und?" erwiderte das Mädchen. "Worin sollte bitteschön der Unterschied bestehen, ob man Mensch, Tier oder eben Elb ist?" "Elben sind unsterblich.", entgegnete Legolas schlicht. Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Ehrlich jetzt...? Ich meine...das ist KEIN Scherz?" "Gegenfrage: Warum sollte ich euch belügen?" antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Irgendwie sah sie süß aus, wenn sie so aus der Fassung geriet.  
  
Nicole brauchte erstmal einen Augenblick, um diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. Unsterblich? Aber...das hieße ja...  
  
Ihre Überlegungen wurden durch eine zuknallende Tür unterbrochen. Sie blickte erschrocken auf und sah ein grimmiges Gesicht mit einer Hornbrille auf der Nase. Frau Müller war gekommen. Das Gerede erstarb sofort, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht und alle starrten mit gemischten Gefühlen nach vorne zum Pult, wo die Arbeitshefte der Klasse lagen.  
  
"Wer ist das?", fragte der Elb. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass eine kleine untersetzte Frau mittlerem Alters so eine Macht über die Jugendlichen ausüben konnte. "Das ist Frau Müller, sie unterrichtet Chemie. Heute schreiben wir bei ihr eine Arbeit, also müssen einen Test machen, der Aufschluss gibt, wie gut wir in Chemie sind.", flüsterte das Mädchen kaum hörbar zurück. Nun hatte besagte Paukerin ebenfalls den "Austauschschüler" bemerkt, dessen angebliche Geschichte Nicole heute schon das dritte Mal erzählen musste. Die Chemielehrerin runzelte ihre Stirn angesichts dieser Story, sagte aber kein Wort dazu. Gastschüler waren ihr zuwider. Sie störten ihrer Meinung nach den Unterricht und außer in der Ecke rumzusitzen machten sie eh nichts. Sie schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick, setzte dann aber zum Sprechen an, ohne Legolas weiter zu beachten. "Zur Arbeit: Ihr habt eine Schulstunde Zeit, Täuschungsversuche werden wieder immer ohne Vorwarnung mit einer Sechs geahndet." Sie begann, die Arbeitsblätter auszuteilen, mit der beschrifteten Seite nach unten. "Zeit läuft." Die Schüler drehten die Zettel um. Der nun gänzlich mehr oder weniger ignorierte Elb beobachtete die Szene mit Erstaunen. Das war also die Schule...seiner Meinung nach ziemlich sinnlos, wenn man an die wirklich wichtigen Aspekte des Lebens dachte, wie zum Beispiel das Überleben in der Wildnis. Dort brachte diesen Menschen das Wissen über Dinge, wie sie auf dem Blatt standen, auch nicht sonderlich weiter. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Nicole, die anscheinend angestrengt nachdachte. Gerne würde er ihr helfen, allerdings hatte er selbst keine Ahnung von den Aufgaben und wie dieser Drache da vorne durch die Gegend stierte, darauf erpicht jemanden beim Spicken zu erwischen, nahm er an, dass er das Mädchen damit nur in unnötige Probleme stürzen würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli brummelte unwillig vor sich hin. Vor einer geschlagenen Stunde hatte der Elb ihn zurückgelassen und seitdem saß er wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf der untersten Treppenstufe und langweilte sich zu Tode. Aber jetzt reichte es ihm. Er stand auf. Er war schließlich kein Gegenstand, den man nach Belieben irgendwo abstellen konnte, um ihn später wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Wenn Legolas und das Mädchen etwa erwarteten, dass er hier sitzen bleiben und Wurzeln schlagen würde, bis sie zurückkämen, dann hatten sie sich geirrt. Außerdem tat ihm der Hintern weh.  
  
Der Zwerg begann seine Operation: Wohnungserforschung im Erdgeschoss, die Axt im Anschlag. Obwohl diese Nicole ihm nachdrücklich befohlen hatte, die Einrichtung ganz zu lassen und der Bärtige sich ziemlich sicher war, höchstwahrscheinlich von ihr nach einer weiteren "Vorsichtsmaßnahme" umgebracht zu werden, nahm er die Waffe mit. `Man kann nie wissen´, dass wurde ihm von früh auf eingeschärft und in Mittelerde konnte es in Zeiten wie dem Ringkrieg auch gut sein, dass man des Nachts überraschend von Orks oder ähnlichem angegriffen wurde. °Wer weiß, ob es hier genauso ist?° dachte er und öffnete vorsichtig die erste Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein heller, freundlicher Raum, in dem ein großes Bett und eine Schrankwand Platz gefunden hatten. Es musste das Gemach dieses Mädchens sein. Schon wollte der Zwerg kehrtmachen, als er beim Schreibtisch eine seltsame weiße Kiste mit verschiedenfarbigen Knöpfen und komischen Schlitzen entdeckte. Ignorierend, dass er sich in dem Zimmer eines weiblichen Wesens befand, ging er näher an den Tisch heran, um dieses Ding besser betrachten zu können. Mit einem skeptischen Blick registrierte Gimli auch noch ein Brett mit vielen Knöpfen, auf denen fremdartige Zeichen abgebildet waren, einem kleinen weißen Klotz, den man hin- und herschieben konnte, einen weiteren weißen Kasten, der in der Mitte schwarz war und noch zwei Dinger, die entfernt einem Teil des Geräts, dass das Mädchen "Stereoanlage" genannt hatte, erinnerten.  
  
Der Neugier halber drückte der Zwerg den Größten der Knöpfe an der Kiste. Sofort begann sie, zu piepsen und zu rattern, während sich das Schwarze des anderen Kastens veränderte. Nun war zuerst eine weiße Schrift auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund zu erkennen, die plötzlich wieder verschwand und eine blau-grüne Fläche erschien, auf der in regelmäßigen Abständen eine Art kleine Zeichnungen angebracht waren, unter denen etwas geschrieben stand. Auch ein kleiner weißer Pfeil war auf dem Bildschirm zu erkennen. Nun stieß Gimli mit einem Finger vorsichtig gegen den kleinen Klotz auf dem Tisch und... der Pfeil auf der Fläche bewegte sich!!! Was zum Sauron war das schon wieder? Nichts vergleichbares hatte er bisher irgendwann in seinen Leben gesehen... Wahrscheinlich waren die Dinger durch einen Zauber oder so verbunden, anders konnte er sich das eben Geschehene nicht erklären. °Wenn es so wäre, dann haben die Zeichnungen wahrscheinlich auch eine Bedeutung°, fuhr dem Bärtigen durch den Kopf. Er bewegte den kleinen Pfeil, bis der sich mit einer Zeichnungen berührte. Es tat sich nichts. Schon entmutigt wollte Gimli seine Entdeckungstour fortsetzen, da entdeckte er, dass der Klotz, mit dem den Pfeil hin- und herschob, vorne zwei Tasten hatte. Neugierig betätigte er eine davon. Ein graues Feld erschien, in dem wieder etwas geschrieben stand. Ohne zu wissen, was es bedeutete, klickte der nun stark interessierte Zwerg auf den obersten Schriftzug. Abermals veränderte sich die Fläche, jetzt zeigte sie eine weite Landschaft, in der fremdartige Wesen herumflogen. Auch der Pfeil hatte sich verwandelt, stattdessen war jetzt ein komisches kleines Viereck vorhanden. Wie der Pfeil zuvor reagierte es auf die Bewegungen des Klotzes. Wieder klickte Gimli, diesmal auf eine der Kreaturen, gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Sie verdrehte die Augen und fiel mit einem kreischendem Laut vom Himmel. Der Zwerg hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Mit sowas hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht war dies eine Übung, den Menschenkindern beizubringen, wie man Wild jagte (Dass Moorhühner eigentlich nicht zum Essen gedacht sind, konnte er ja schlecht wissen^.^) Trotzdem brachte es irgendwie Spaß mit sich, also machte er weiter, ganz auf das Spiel konzentriert.  
  
Erst ein lautes Krachen ließ ihn auffahren. Er schnappte sich seine Axt und schlich vorsichtig zur Tür, öffnete sie ein Spalt. Ihm stockte der Atem. Das...das konnte unmöglich sein!!! Wie, bei Morgoth, kamen diese Kreaturen hierher??? Die neu angekommen Gestalten hatten sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben und eine Welle der Furcht überströmte den Bärtigen. Angst, die sich aller seiner Sinne bemächtigte. Dieses Gefühl kannte er gut, zu gut. Eine solche Aura hatten auch die Nazgûl Saurons ausgestrahlt, allerdings um einiges schwächer. Was waren das für Monster? Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen kamen sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls aus Mittelerde, vermutlich standen zu Diensten Melkors. Da, drei der vier Gestalten bewegten sich jetzt in Richtung Haustür. Offenbar wollten sie die Gegend erkunden. Das übriggebliebene Wesen kroch jedoch schnüffelnd zu Nicoles Zimmer. Zu Gimli. Dieser zögerte keinen Augenblick. Sobald das Schloss des Eingangs wieder zuschnappte, sprang er, seine Furcht so gut es ging ignorierend, aus dem Raum heraus auf die überraschte Kreatur zu und köpfte sie. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und gellender Schrei ertönte, während eine Art schwarze Wolke in den Himmel stieg, den nun leblosen Körper zurücklassend. Der Zwerg wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Wenn dies wirklich Diener Morgoths gewesen waren, dann hatte er wahrhaftig Glück gehabt. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sie es auf ihn und Legolas abgesehen...°Wer weiß, was sie mit uns vorhaben°, dachte er, °Ich muss Legolas warnen...aber wie?...Moment mal!° Dem Bärtigen kam eine Idee. °Wenn er bei dem Mädchen ist, dann kann ich doch dieses Feleton benutzen, um mit ihm zu sprechen!!!° So schnell es seine kurzen Beine erlaubten, rannte er nach oben, wo das Telefon und der Zettel mit Nicoles Handynummer lagen griff das Gerät, tippte - wie die Braunhaarige es ihm gezeigt hatte - die Zahlenreihe ein und hielt sich das Ding ans Ohr, voller Spannung, was nun passieren würde. Würde es funktionieren? Konnte er den Elben rechtzeitig warnen, bevor diese Wesen ihn fanden?  
  
Bis in drei Wochen *euch alle knuddelt*!!!  
  
Ciao denn mystica 


	3. 3 Von kleinen Brüdern und schwarzen Gest...

Kapitel 3  
  
Hallo, da bin ich wieder *wink*!!! Das 3. Chap ist jetzt GANZ da...*freu* Also read, enjoy & review!!!  
  
Ciao ciao Eure mystica  
  
Disclaimer: Alles mittelirdische gehört dem großen Meister Tolkien *trauer* *auch will*....  
  
Kapitel 3 Von kleinen Brüdern und schwarzen Gestalten  
  
Nicole blickte auf die Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten bis zum Abgeben. Und sie hatte gerade mal die Hälfte aller Aufgaben gelöst. Also der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihren Spicker zum Einsatz zu bringen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hand und ließ sie in einem günstigen Augenblick zu rechten Hosentasche wandern, um den mittlerweile etwas verknitterten Zettel herauszuholen.  
  
Erstaunt beobachtete Legolas das Geschehen. Was tat sie jetzt schon wieder? Die letzten 30 Minuten hatte das Mädchen mehr oder weniger mit gerunzelter Stirn Löcher in die Luft gestarrt und nun holte sie einen kleinen beschriebenen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche...MOMENT MAL!!!  
  
Der Elb blinzelte kurz, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte oder Halluzinationen seinen Geist heimgesucht hatten. Nein. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hielt die Braunhaarige immer noch den Zettel in der Hand. Den Zettel, mit elbischen Schriftzeichen beschrieben.  
  
Obwohl die kunstvollen Schwünge und Bögen relativ ungelenk aussahen, als hätte der Autor gerade erst das Schreiben mit diesen Zeichen erlernt, war es unverkennbar Elbisch. Was den Blonden nun aber noch mehr verwunderte, dass zwar die Schrift seines Volkes gebraucht wurde, allerdings der Inhalt komischerweise in der Gemeinsprache verfasst war. Aber...wie bei Eru, konnte es sowas in dieser Welt geben? Soweit er wusste, gab es hier keine Elben, dennoch waren die Zeichen seiner Gastgeberin nicht unbekannt, sie schien sie sogar lesen zu können...  
  
Ein schrilles Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und was war das? Er blickte fragend zu Nicole. Die kritzelte noch schnell einen Satz hin und gab dann ihre Blätter ab. Sie konnte eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit sich sein. Dank ihres Zettels war es ihr möglich, doch noch den Großteil der Aufgaben lösen und wie durch ein Wunder war sie bei der Spickerei nicht erwischt worden.  
  
Geschwind packte sie ihre Tasche und lief in Richtung Tür, wo sie ungeduldig auf den Elben wartete, denn der Raum, indem die Französischstunde stattfinden würde, befand sich in einem anderem Stockwerk und sie war - ebenso wie Mel, auch gerade ihren Kram zusammenpackte - etwas spät dran.  
  
Schnell hasteten die Drei die weit ausladenden Treppen hoch und liefen durch die langen Gänge. Legolas wäre beinahe in seine Vorderfrau hineingerasselt, als sie plötzlich schlitternd vor einer der unzähligen Türen zum Stehen kam und geschwind in den Raum, der fast dem vorherigem identisch war, hineinhuschte. Keine Minute später trat die Französischlehrerin, Frau Schmidt, in die Klasse ein. Sie war ganz anders als Frau Müller, nicht so herrisch und streng, sondern hatte Verständnis für die Schüler und ihre Probleme und deshalb auch ziemlich beliebt.  
  
Nachdem sie ebenfalls die Finnland-Geschichte geschluckt hatte, setzte sich Nicole wieder in die letzte Reihe und ihr "Austauschschüler" tat es ihr gleich, um die Stunde abzusitzen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Keine Viertelstunde später begann es in der Tasche des Mädchens laut zu klingeln. "Nicole, was soll das? Du weißt genau, dass Handys in der Schule verboten sind!" "Ja, Frau Schmidt..." Die Braunhaarige schielte auf das Display. "Home" stand dort. "Aber...wissen Sie, mein...ähm...kleiner Bruder ist...hmm... krank und allein...zu Hause. Und meine Eltern nicht da, deswegen sollte er mich anrufen, wenn...wenn es ihm wieder schlechter geht." Mittlerweile was sie vor Verlegenheit puterrot angelaufen. "Kann...kann ich rangehen?", bat sie.  
  
Die Lehrerin lächelte. "Meinetwegen. Aber geh bitte vor die Tür, während du telefonierst." "Danke!" Schnell bedeutete Nicole Legolas, ihr zu folgen, lief aus dem Raum und ging ans Telefon. "Hallo?" "LADY NICOLE? KÖNNT IHR MICH HÖREN?", brüllte der Zwerg am anderen Ende der Leitung, "Ja, ohne Probleme, aber ihr braucht nicht so zu schreien, ich verstehe euch auch so!", zischte diese, sich den Hörer etwa 10 Zentimeter vom Ohr weghaltend. "Was gibt es denn?" "Ist Legolas bei euch? Ich muss ihm dringend etwas sagen.", erwiderte Gimli diesmal bedeutend leiser. "Ja...Moment..." Zögernd übergab sie das Telefon dem Elben, der es unschlüssig drehte und wendete. "Ihr müsst es euch ans Ohr halten...So..." Kichernd dirigierte das Mädchen die Hände ihres Gegenüber. "Gimli?...Was ist denn...WAS???...Bist du dir ganz sicher?...In Ordnung...wir kommen..." Der Blonde gab das Handy seiner Besitzerin zurück und zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Schultor. "Hey...was...was soll das, verdammt nochmal???" empörte sich diese. "Es gibt Probleme. Wir müssen sofort zu Gimli.", entgegnete Legolas ruhig, jedoch ohne einen Widerspruch zuzulassen. "Dann lasst mich wenigstens meine Sachen holen!", meinte Nicole, riss sich los und sprintete zu ihrem Klassenraum.  
  
Dort angekommen, stürmte sie zu ihrem Platz und packte unter den höchst erstaunten Blicken der Lehrerin und ihrer Mitschüler ihre Sachen in die Tasche. "Nicole?", meldete sich die äußerst verwunderte Frau Schmidt zu Wort, "Was hast du vor?" "Mein Bruder...er ist die Treppe hinuntergefallen...und kann...kann jetzt seinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen...ich muss zu ihm." Diese Ausrede hatte sich das Mädchen heute morgen zurecht gelegt, falls wirklich etwas passieren sollte. Dennoch hatte sie nicht geglaubt, diese Notlüge tatsächlich verwenden zu müssen.  
  
"Aber...du kannst doch nicht einfach...", begann die Lehrerin wieder, doch ein "Die Entschuldigung reiche ich nach!" und eine kurz darauf zuknallende Tür schnitten ihr das Wort ab. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder der Klasse zu. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Aber das Mädchen musste wissen, was sie tat. Schließlich kannte sie die Schulregeln.  
  
"Also...", setzte die Paukerin an, um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren, wurde allerdings durch ein lautes Würgen unterbrochen. Es war Mel, deren Gesicht kreideweiß war. "Frau Schmidt...mir ist schlecht...kann ich nach Hause gehen?", brachte die Schwarzhaarige mühsam hervor. Abermals gab sie ein sehr realistisches Würgen von sich und so stimmte die total perplexe Lehrerin zu, ihrer Meinung war es für ihre Schülerin wohl besser, ihren Mageninhalt nicht in der Klasse wieder von sich zu geben.  
  
Schnell nahm Mel wie wenige Minuten zuvor ihre Freundin ihre Tasche und verließ den Raum. Innerlich dankte sie ihrer großen Schwester, die ihr vor Jahren diesen Schulschwänzertrick verraten hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich allerdings beeilen, um Nicole und Legolas nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, die mittlerweile - wie das Mädchen durch das Fenster erkennen konnte- aus Schultor hinter sich gelassen hatten. Nun war sie sich endgültig sicher, dass ihre beste Freundin etwas zu verbergen hatte. Mel wusste, dass Nicoles kleiner Bruder momentan mit ihren Eltern irgendwo bei ihren Großeltern rumkurvte (Nicole selbst sollte eigentlich auch erst mit, aber sie wollte nicht), so waren keine kleinen Geschwister vorhanden, die eventuell beaufsichtigt werden mussten.  
  
~*~  
  
Hastig eilten die Braunhaarige und der Elb zur Haltestelle, wo der Bus schon zur Abfahrt stand. Wie schon heute morgen sprangen die Beiden im allerletzten Augenblick in das Gefährt, bevor dessen Türen sich schlossen und es anfuhr. Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt blickte Nicole zu Legolas, der anscheinend angestrengt über etwas nachdachte.  
  
Was, was nur hatte ihn vorhin so aus der Fassung gebracht? Immer noch hatte sie das entsetzte Gesicht des Elben vor sich, als er mit Gimli gesprochen hatte. Was war so Schreckliches geschehen, dass der Blonde sofort zu dem Zwergen musste? Auch jetzt noch konnte das Mädchen Besorgnis aus dem Miene ihres Gegenüber lesen. Hatte er Angst? Aber wenn ja, wovor? Vor etwas Unabwendbaren, etwas das kommen würde?  
  
Ein lautes Hupen, auf das kurz darauf ein dumpfes Krachen hörte, welches wiederum mit einem heftigen Ruck verbunden war, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und wollte noch nach einer der Haltestangen greifen, doch - zu spät. Sie kippte vornüber und wollte sich schon auf einen schmerzhaften Aufprall gefasst machen, schloss die Augen... aber sie fiel nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie wieder, blickte auf - und sah dann ein angespanntes Gesicht, umrahmt von goldblonden Haaren. Glücklicherweise blickte der Elb gerade in eine andere Richtung, ansonsten hätte er Nicoles Antlitz dabei beobachten können, wie es sich von rosa über pink bis hin zu tiefrot verfärbte.  
  
Nicole schluckte. Ihr war die ganze Lage irgendwie schrecklich peinlich. Aber warum eigentlich? Normalerweise blieb sie in solchen Situationen cool, entschuldigte sich und damit war die Sache abgeharkt. Dabei beachtete der Blonde sie gar nicht. Was lenkte ihn gerade so ab? Sie drehte neugierig den Kopf zur Seite, doch was sie nun sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Anstatt eine Straße durch die Frontscheibe des Busses zu erblicken, sah die Umrisse von etwas, das anscheinend mal ein Auto gewesen war. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter nach rechts, zu der ziemlich eingedrückten Leitplanke. Zum Glück waren sie und der Elb die einzigen Fahrgäste gewesen, sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn das Fahrzeug wie morgens bis zum Geht-Nicht-Mehr vollgestopft wäre... Aber was hatte diesen Crash verursacht? Das Mädchen blickte fragend zu Legolas. Wusste er mehr? Statt einer Antwort weiteten sich dessen Augen. "Legolas... was ist los?" erkundigte sich Nicole, ihr Gegenüber schien sie allerdings nicht zu hören. "Schnell...wir müssen raus hier..." sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, doch sofort machte sich die Braunhaarige daran, am Notschalter herumzuwerkeln, sodass die Tür nach wenigen Augenblicken aufschwang. "Komm, beeil dich!". Mit diesen Worten nahm der Blonde die Hand Nicoles und zog sie auf die Straße. "Wie kommen wir am schnellsten unauffällig zu euch?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
°Unauffällig, haha!°, fuhr es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf. °Wenn er mit diesen Klamotten unauffällig vorwärts kommen will, dann müsste er unsichtbar sein!° "Folgt mir. Es ist nicht mehr weit.", antwortete sie und lief voraus. Schon wollte sie um die nächste Ecke biegen, da riss Legolas sie unsanft zurück, hinter einen Mauervorsprung. "Was..." setzte sie an, doch der Elb gebot ihr zu Schweigen. Vorsichtig linste die Braunhaarige um die Ecke. Ein paar seltsame Gestalten in langen schwarzen Mänteln bewegten sich in ihre Richtung. Warum wollte der Blonde von ihnen unentdeckt bleiben?  
  
Plötzlich spürte Nicole ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer stärker wurde. Es war Angst, unerklärliche Furcht, die begann, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu nehmen. Schreckliche Bilder stiegen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, Sachen, die sie nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen heimsuchten. Ein schwarzer Schatten legte sich über ihre Augen, sie begann zu zittern. Ihre Knie gaben nach, sie wollte zu Boden sinken, doch zum zweiten Male an diesem Tage wurde sie von starken Armen aufgefangen. "Shhh... ganz ruhig...", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme nahe ihres Ohres, kaum hörbar und doch war sie ihr ein Halt in der scheinbar endlosen Dunkelheit, die sie umfing.  
  
Nach einer - wie es dem Mädchen schien - halben Ewigkeit verflüchtigte sich der Schatten aus ihrem Sichtfeld und ihre Umgebung nahm langsam wieder Formen an. Nun realisierte auch, dass sie sich erneut in den Armen eines gewissen Elben befand, was ihr kreideweißes Gesicht abermals eine gesunde Farbe annehmen ließ. Legolas beobachtete dies mit Belustigung. Auch wenn die Braunhaarige es anscheinend nicht zugeben wollte, war ihr die Situation mit Sicherheit nicht gleichgültig. "Geht es euch wieder besser?", erkundigte er sich besorgt. Eben noch hatte sie wirklich stark gezittert und gar nicht gut ausgesehen. "Ja...", antwortete das Mädchen schwach und der Blonde ließ sie vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. In ersten Sekunden drehte sich alles um Nicole, doch nach kurzer Zeit legten sich die Wirbel und der Gleichgewichtssinn der Braunhaarigen tat auch wieder das, was er sollte. Fragend blickte sie Legolas an. "Aber...was war das?" "Ich glaube, diese Wesen waren das, wovor Gimli uns warnen wollte. Sie scheinen ebenfalls aus Mittelerde zu stammen, und sind wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach uns.", erwiderte er. "Glücklicherweise haben sie uns nicht bemerkt..." "Und...dieses Gefühl...diese...Angst... waren die auch dafür verantwortlich?" forschte Nicole. Noch nie hatte sie derartiges erlebt. "Vermutlich. Sie scheinen ähnlich den Nazgûl zu sein... saugen jegliches Empfinden der Freude aus einem heraus, das einzige, was bleibt, ist die Furcht." "Nazgûl?" wunderte sich das Mädchen. "Die Diener Saurons, des ehemaligen dunklen Herrschers meiner Welt. Ich erkläre es dir später, was es mit ihnen, diesen Kreaturen und der Furcht auf sich hat. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zu Gimli.", erwiderte der Elb.  
  
"In Ordnung.", meinte Nicole. Momentan war es sowieso sinnlos, Legolas weiter auszuquetschen. "Gehen wir."  
  
~*~ Mel seufzte. Nun hatte sie sich das nächstbeste Taxi geschnappt, um so schnell wie möglich Nicole und Legolas zu folgen und jetzt steckten sie im Stau! Langsam bewegten sie sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter voran, als Teil einer endlosen Blechschlange. Da, gerade ging es wieder vorwärts! Gelangweilt blickte Mel durch die gläserne Fensterscheibe. Es würde noch Jahrhunderte dauern, bis sie letztendlich dort ankam, wo sie hin wollte...oder auch nicht. Da vorne war die Unfallstelle, die den ganzen Trubel verursacht hatte. Dahinter schien es einigermaßen normal weiterzugehen...Allerdings kam ihr das verunglückte Fahrzeug bekannt vor... Erschrocken riss das Mädchen die Augen auf. Das...das konnte nicht sein!!!  
  
Dieses Wrack von einem Bus war ohne Zweifel das Gefährt, in welches sie ihre Freundin und deren Begleiter hatte einsteigen sehen! Immer noch geschockt scannte der Schwarzschopf den Unglücksort nach ihren Freunden ab, aber...keine Spur! Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Nicole und Legolas hier gewesen waren. Soweit es ging, lehnte sich Mel aus dem Fenster des Taxis hinaus, um weitere Einzelheiten zu erhaschen, doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Sie beschloss, trotz allem erst einmal wie vorgesehen zur Wohnung von Nicole zu fahren. Vielleicht befanden sich die beiden dort und sie konnte eventuell endlich herausfinden, wer Legolas wirklich war. Die Austauschschülergeschichte glaubte Mel nämlich ebenso wenig wie dass Frau Müller eines Tages Süßigkeiten mitbringen würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Keuchend bogen sie um die Ecke. Geschafft! Mit zitternden Fingern holte Nicole den Haustürschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Immer noch war sie voller Fragen, für die sie nach einer Antwort suchte. Was waren das für Wesen? Was hatten ihre beiden Gäste damit zu tun? Und warum waren diese Kreaturen auf der Suche nach Legolas und Gimli?  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie durch den Flur in Richtung ihres Zimmers, als sie neben sich ein Räuspern vernahm. Es war der Zwerg, der mit einem ziemlich undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck vor etwas stand. Schon wollte das Mädchen zur Frage ansetzen, was er denn hinter seinen Rücken verberge, da trat der Bärtige wortlos einen Schritt zur Seite, was Nicole die Sicht auf eine kopflose Leiche inmitten einer riesigen Blutlache hatte. Der auf höchst unappetitliche Weise abgetrennte Schädel lag neben dem Körper, von wo dessen glasige Augen ins Leere starrten.  
  
Obwohl die Braunhaarige durch ihr Faible für Horrorfilme schon einiges gesehen hatte, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Entsetzensschrei. Auch sowas war sie wirklich nicht vorbereitet. Und sie hatte gedacht, nach dem Buscrash und den Zusammentreffen mit diesen mysteriösen Kreaturen könnte es nicht schlimmer kommen. °Wie man sich täuschen kann...° dachte sie. "Also...davor habe ich euch warnen wollen...", begann der Zwerg, wurde jedoch von der 16-jährigen unterbrochen. "Vor einer Leiche in meiner Wohnung? Das hätte wahrlich einer Warnung bedurft!", entgegnete sie zynisch. "Ich kann verstehen, dass dies ein Schock für euch ist", drang eine sanfte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Nicole zuckte leicht zusammen, fühlte sich aber gleich ein wenig sicherer. " Aber seht sie euch genauer an." Mit Widerwillen nahm das Mädchen das Wesen zu ihren Füßen genauer unter die Lupe. Ein weiteres Mal drohte sie eine Welle des Entsetzens zu überrollen, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Diese Gestalt sah so... unmenschlich, so missgestaltet aus.  
  
Anstatt Haut hatte es eine Art bräunliche Schuppen, die den ganzen Körper bedeckten, auch das Gesicht. Die Augen waren von roter Farbe, blutunterlaufen und die Nase, das waren einfach nur zwei Löcher im Schädel, zwischen Augen und einem Spalt, der wahrscheinlich den Mund darstellen sollte, platziert. Die Fetzen, die die Kreatur trug, konnte man noch als schwarzen Kapuzenmantel identifizieren. Das Kleidungsstück kam ihr bekannt vor... Das war doch haargenau dieselbe Klamotte, die diese drei Viecher da vorhin anhatten!!!  
  
"Es war einer von ihnen...", flüsterte die Braunhaarige. "Ihr habt recht", erwiderte Legolas, "laut Gimli waren sie zuerst alle vier hier...Lady Nicole? Alles in Ordnung?" Das Mädchen starrte immer noch fassungslos auf den toten Körper, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. "Ja..." Sie rang sich zu einer Antwort durch. Sie kam zögerlich. Aber sie wollte den Elben nicht beunruhigen. Dennoch, wie könnte an einem Tag wie diesem alles Ordnung sein?  
  
Zuerst bekommt man Besuch von Leuten aus einer völlig anderen Welt, belügt zum ersten Mal seine beste Freundin, hat einen Buscrash, fällt anscheinend ohne weiteres mal eben so in Ohnmacht, landet dabei in den Armen eines gewissen Elben und zu guter Letzt präsentiert der Terminatorzwerg einem eine Leiche, die offenbar nicht einmal menschlich ist und im Hausflur vor sich hin blutet.  
  
Immer noch recht blass um die Nasenspitze wandte sich Nicole ab. Es wurde zuviel. °Wie kriege ich bloß die Blutflecken wieder von der Wand?° dachte sie. Galgenhumor war schon immer einer ihrer Stärken gewesen...  
  
Plötzlich hörte das Mädchen, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Auch Legolas fuhr herum, einen Pfeil schussbereit auf der Sehne seines Bogens gelegt. Ein leises Knarren ertönte, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde und eine Gestalt betrat die Wohnung.  
  
"Nicole? Legolas? Seid ihr da?" Es war Mel. °Wer denn sonst???° schalt sich die Braunhaarige in Gedanken. Schließlich war sie ausgenommen Nicole die Einzige, die momentan noch einen Schlüssel hatte. Die 16-jährige hatte ihr einmal den Ersatzschlüssel gegeben, damit sie auch mal unbemerkt von Nicoles Eltern ins Haus gelangen konnte, denn diese hatten nicht gerne Besuch.  
  
Erleichtert lief der Schwarzschopf auf ihre Freundin zu, stoppte aber jäh ab, als sie Blutspritzer auf Wand und Boden entdeckte. Mels Blick wanderte, weiter zu Gimli und zu der Kreatur neben ihm.  
  
Auch ihr Gesicht verlor so ziemlich jegliche Farbe. "Was...ist passiert?", fragte sie, so beherrscht wie nur möglich. "Weißt du...das ist so...", stotterte Nicole. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Ausrede, einer glaubwürdigen Sache, die das ganze hier erklären könnte. Ihre Freundin bemerkte allerdings die verzweifelte Suche nach einer Entschuldigung. Nicole war schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin gewesen. "Versuche nicht, mir etwas vorzulügen!", unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige die Stotterei. "Das hast du doch schon genug getan." Die 16-jährige schluckte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Legolas dein Austauschsschüler ist? Meinst du ernsthaft, dass ich dir abnehme, dass er hier - sie deutete auf Gimli - dein kleiner Bruder ist? Sag mir die Wahrheit!" Mel ging auf Nicole zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "So lange waren wir Freunde, haben einander vertraut... wieso nicht auch dieses Mal?", fuhr sie nun sanfter fort. Nicole war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte sie Legolas und Gimli nicht verraten, andererseits konnte und wollte sie ihrer besten Freundin keine Lügenmärchen auftischen. Was sollte sie bloß tun?  
  
Auch Legolas bemerkte diesen Zwiespalt der Gefühle und ergriff das Wort. Er hatte ohnehin den Auftrag, die Bewohner der anderen Welten vor Morgoth zu warnen. Diese geheimnisvollen Kreaturen waren vermutlich nur der Anfang. "Ihr habt recht. Ich bin kein Austauschschüler aus Finnland." Nicole wandte erstaunt den Kopf. Das der Elb ohne weiteres seine wahre Identität preisgeben würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber heute konnte sie sowieso nichts mehr überraschen. "Mein Name ist Legolas Thranduilion", fuhr der Blonde unbeirrt fort, "und ich bin Thronerbe der Elben des Düsterwalds. Mein Gefährte Gimli Gloinssohn, ein achtbarer Zwerg von den Eisenbergen, und ich stammen aus den Gefilden Mittelerdes, einer anderen Dimension. Wir sind mit dem Auftrag, die anderen Welten vor der Bedrohung Morgoths zu warnen, hierher geschickt worden, denn er, der schwarze Lord Mittelerdes, hat sich wieder erhoben und strebt nach der Herrschaft über sämtliche Dimensionen."  
  
Fassungsloses Schweigen vonseiten der Mädchen war die Antwort. Als erstes fand Nicole die Sprache wieder. "Wieso...wieso habt ihr nichts erzählt? Von dem Auftrag?" "Würdet Ihr sofort einem Fremden eine wichtige Mission anvertrauen?" kam die Gegenfrage von Legolas. Das Mädchen nahm die Farbe einer ziemlich reifen Tomate an. Irgendwie hatte sie ein Gespür dafür, ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
  
Der Elb lächelte. Sie sah wirklich süß aus, wenn sie rot wurde... "Ist schon in Ordnung. Macht Euch keine Gedanken.", meinte er. "Wenn dieses Vieh hier nicht vor meiner Nase rumliegen würde, dann würde es mir schwer fallen, euch zu glauben.", sagte Mel leise und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Leiche zu ihren Füßen. "Ich denke, dieses Wesen kommt auch aus eurer Welt, oder?" "Ja", bestätigte Gimli, "insgesamt sind vier von ihnen hier gelandet. Drei sind gegangen - der Vierte liegt dort." "Die drei anderen haben wir auf dem Weg getroffen", schaltete sich Nicole ein. "Aber...was sind das überhaupt für Wesen und warum haben die so ein Gefühl verursacht? So eine...Leere?" "Es waren wahrscheinlich Kreaturen Morgoths, die ausgesandt wurden, um Gimli und mich zu fangen. Denn wenn wir unseren Auftrag erfüllen, dann wird es für den schwarzen Lord sehr schwierig, wenn nicht unmöglich, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen.", meinte Legolas. "Sie ähneln in Auftreten und Wesen sehr den Nazgûl - schwarze Reiter, mächtige Geister des Bösen", setzte er auf die fragenden Blicke der Mädchen hinzu. "Wenn diese... Gestalten wirklich auf der Suche nach euch waren, dann werden sie wahrscheinlich hierher zurückkommen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass sie nicht ohne Grund gerade hier das erste Mal erschienen sind.", gab Mel zu bedenken. "Ihr könntet recht haben. Aber wo sollen wir hin?" fragte der Blonde. Immer noch beschäftigten ihn diese Kreaturen. Wenn sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Nazgûl waren und auf der Suche nach ihnen waren, dann sah es schlecht für ihn und seine Freunde aus. Sehr schlecht sogar. Die Nazgûl Saurons konnten die Anwesenheit des Rings spüren, vielleicht spürten diese die Anwesenheit ihrer Opfer...  
  
"Ich hab's!" Nicoles aufgeregte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Mel, du hast doch ne eigene Wohnung - können wir uns da nicht einquartieren?" "Eigentlich schon...", erwiderte die Angesprochene nachdenklich. "Es wird zwar ein wenig eng werden und wir müssten ein bisschen zusammenrücken, aber es müsste gehen..." "Klasse! Legolas, Gimli, holt euer Zeug, wir fahren zu Mel!" Die Braunhaarige flitzte in ihr Zimmer, warf schnell ein paar Sachen in ihren Rucksack und lief wieder zu den anderen, die bereits fertig in Flur standen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten ihre mittelirdischen Besucher auch die Leiche abgedeckt und den größten Teil des Bluts weggewischt. Für mehr war jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
"Die Frage ist nur...", begann Mel, "wie wir möglichst unauffällig zu mir kommen. Mit den ganzen Waffen und dem restlichen Kram wird das sicherlich einige Blicke auf uns ziehen." "Man wird uns bloß für ein paar durchgeknallte Liverollenspieler halten.", grinste Nicole. "Komm, lass uns gehen!" Mels Wohnung lag ein wenig abseits des Stadtzentrums und in Ermangelung eines Autos oder dergleichen, sah sich die Gruppe mehr oder weniger gezwungen, die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu nutzen. Nach mehrmaliger Ermahnung des Zwergen, ja nicht wieder den Terminator rauszulassen, bog der Bus auch schon um die Ecke. Gimli, überwältigt vom Anblick des Gefährts, stand mit offenen Mund da und glotzte. Erst als sein Freund ihn in den Wagen zog, da er sonst wahrscheinlich vor lauter Bewunderung vergessen hätte, einzusteigen, erwachte der Zwerg wieder aus seiner Trance.  
  
Der nächste Anblick war für den Bärtigen relativ uninteressant: Jede Menge Menschenhintern, meist gekleidet in blauen Leinenhosen, wie Nicole sie trug. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Bus in Bewegung gesetzt. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde begann sich Gimli zu langweilen. "Wie lange müssen wir denn noch fahren?!", murrte er leise vor sich hin, da hielt das Gefährt schon und eine Gruppe von Menschen strömte heraus, darunter auch Nicole und Mel, die auf ihn und Legolas warteten. Wenige Minuten später schloss Mel die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Groß war sie wahrlich nicht. Ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und ein Wohnzimmer mit Küchenzeile. Außerdem besaß sie noch einen kleinen Balkon, von dem man auf den Stadtwald blicken konnte.  
  
Nicole stellte ihre Sachen in Mels Zimmer ab. "Sag mal, Mel, wie fandest du Chemie?", rief sie ihrer Freundin zu, die gerade versuchte, Gimli davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Fernseher keineswegs in irgendeiner Art gefährlich sei. "Ging so. Und du?" Die Braunhaarige betrat das Wohnzimmer uns setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. "Ich hab ein ganz gutes Gefühl. Spicker sind immer wieder nützlich." "Und die Müller hat's nicht gemerkt? Glückspilz!" Nicole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wenn schon. Den hätte sie sowieso nicht lesen können. Soll ich ihn dir zeigen?" "Klar doch! Lass mal deine Sauklaue sehen!", erwiderte Mel. "Sauklaue??? Nimm das zurück!" "Erst wenn ich's gesehn hab!" "Meinetwegen." Die Braunhaarige gab sich geschlagen, holte den Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche und gab ihn Mel. Legolas blickte ebenfalls auf das Stück Papier, um sich nochmals zu vergewissern, dass er richtig lag mit seiner Vermutung. Dann setzte er zur Frage an. "Verzeiht, dass ich frage, Lady Nicole, aber woher könnt ihr Elbisch?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Na, hat's euch gefallen? Den Text hab ich im Urlaub geschrieben (endless rain macht ja so kreativ...). Leider nicht besonders lang geworden, aber das hole ich voraussichtlich im nächsten Chap nach...  
  
Ciao ciao Eure mystica *knuddel@all*  
  
P.S.: Seid doch so lieb und hinterlasst ein Review *so wenige hat*! Come on, macht eine kleine Autorin glücklich!  
  
@Amalyinchen: super, das du bei beiden Sites reviewst! Und bitte bitte fall nicht tot um, sonst könnt ich ja gar nicht mehr deine FFs lesen *fg* *dich drück*  
  
@Vicky23: Uii, ein neuer Leser *knuddel*!!! Freu mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! 


	4. 4 Die Prophezeiung

Kapitel 4  
  
Disclaimer: *seufz*, wie oft den noch?! Nix mittelirdisches befindet sich in irgendeiner Weise in meinem Besitz (ausgenommen bisher den schwarzen Gestalten...), sondern liegt alles bei Tolkien rum...  
  
A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! Das Update hat echt gedauert *shame on me*... Aber ich hab jetzt ja auch wieder Schule *böse zu Stundenplan schielt* und das ist wirklich ziemlich ff-feindlich... Und dann addiere man noch eine ausgewachsene Schreibselkrise... ich war echt am verzweifeln *nachdenklich die Delle im Schreibtisch betrachtet und Beule am Kopf befühlt (Mann, sind diese Holzplatten heutzutage hart ^^´...)*...  
  
Ich bemüh mich, das nächste Kapitel schneller zu liefern, kann's aber wirklich nicht versprechen (ein paar Reviews würden mich trotzdem weiter anspornen *g*...)... Na ja, die Herbstferien kommen auch irgendwann *schon die Tage zählt*...  
  
Sooo, genug palavert, will euch ja nicht vom Lesen abhalten ^^... Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!!  
  
Eure mystica  
  
Kapitel 4 Die Prophezeiung  
  
"Ich kann was?" Nicole blickte den Elben total perplex an. Auch die beiden anderen schienen sehr verwundert zu sein. "Elbisch, anders genannt Sindarin, die Sprache meines Volkes", erläuterte Legolas. "Die Schriftzeichen auf eurem Zettel, das waren elbische Buchstaben. Wusstet ihr das nicht? Woher habt ihr sie? Soweit ich weiß, gibt es in dieser Welt doch keine Elben."  
  
"Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was für Zeichen das waren", gestand das Mädchen erstaunt. "Auf meinen letzten LARP - Con - Liverollenspiel, so etwas ähnliches wie...Theater - ", fügte sie auf die fragenden Blicke der Mittelerdlern hinzu, "hat mir jemand ein Pergament in die Hand gedrückt, mit diesen Zeichen drauf. Es hat irgendwie komisch golden geleuchtet..." meinte die Braunhaarige. "Golden geleuchtet???", unterbrach Mel sie. "Kanntest du den Typen, der dir das gegeben hat? Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
Nicole verstand nicht so ganz, warum ihre Freundin plötzlich so aufgeregt war. Eigentlich war sie eine der ruhigeren Sorte. Wenn sie etwas so aus dem Häuschen brachte, dann war es wirklich was wichtiges. Die 16-jährige begann zu erzählen. "Also, das war so..."  
  
~*~ Rückblende  
  
Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schon seit Stunden war die Schlacht im Gange und wie es aussah, würde es noch eine Weile dauern. Die gegnerische Armee war einfach nicht klein zu kriegen, abgesehen davon waren Nicoles Kameraden wie sie selbst auch schon ziemlich abgekämpft...doch...die Gegner zogen sich zurück! Wahrscheinlich nur Taktik, dennoch bedeutete es für das Mädchen eine Atempause. Schon wollte sie sich wieder ihrer Gruppe zuwenden, da packte sie jemand an der Schulter. Nicole fuhr erschrocken herum und erblickte eine Gestalt in einem weitem Mantel, die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. So, wie er aussah, spielte er wahrscheinlich einen Priester oder so.  
  
"Dunkle Zeiten werden kommen und noch viel wird geschehen. Falls ihr an eurer Bestimmung zweifeln solltet, dies wird euch Klarheit bringen", sagte er mit einer warmen und volltönenden Stimme, die zugleich so rein und voller Weisheit war. Allein der Klang dieser Stimme ließ einen die Sorgen des Alltags vergessen und ins Träumen geraten. Alles um sie herum schien ihr zu entgleiten, die Eindrücke der Welt um sich herum nahm sie nur noch entfernt war. Das einzige, dass klar und deutlich erschien, war das Wesen ihr gegenüber. Er überreichte dem noch immer erstaunten Mädchen eine Pergamentrolle, die golden schimmerte. Nun deutete der Bemäntelte eine leichte Verbeugung an und wandte sich zum Gehen, die Braunhaarige mit der leuchtenden Schriftrolle zurücklassend. "Wartet." Die Stimme Nicoles hielt ihn zurück. "Wer seid ihr?" Er blieb stehen. "Ein Bote der Ewigkeit." Sie blickte auf, in sein verborgenes Gesicht. Bote der Ewigkeit? Er hatte ihre ungläubige Miene wohl bemerkt, zumindest schien es dem Mädchen, dass er lächelte. "Ihr werdet schon bald verstehen. Lebt wohl." Die 16-jährige sah ihm nach, bis ein lauter Ruf in ihr Bewusstsein drang.  
  
"Nicole! Wo bleibst du denn???" Schnell lief das Mädchen in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, zu ihren Freunden, die schon ungeduldig warteten. Sie blickte nochmals über ihre Schulter zu dem Fleck, wo ihre mysteriöse Begegnung mit diesem "Boten" stattgefunden hatte, sah aber niemanden. Er war verschwunden...  
  
Rückblende Ende  
  
~*~  
  
"Die Prophezeiung..." Es war ein Flüstern, leise und doch für jeden in der Runde vernehmbar. Alle Blicke wandten sich nun Mel zu. "Prophezeiung?", fragte Nicole erstaunt. " Was meinst du damit?" Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte. "Was ich jetzt erzählen werde, mag euch wahrscheinlich ziemlich unglaubwürdig erscheinen, entspricht aber der Wahrheit. Nicole, dir erschienen die Worte dieses Boten sehr rätselhaft, aber er sagte dir, dass du schon bald Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen würdest. Ich gebe sie dir. Wie du durch Legolas´ und Gimlis Besuch mittlerweile herausgefunden hast, gibt mehr als nur unsere Welt und dass man sie auf verschiedenen Wegen wechseln kann. Normalerweise existieren die Dimensionen friedlich nebeneinander und keiner der Bewohner weiß etwas von anderen Welten. Natürlich gibt es immer wieder Spekulationen und Theorien über deren Bestehen, die aber nie bestätigt wurden. Allerdings kann es zu Zwischenfällen kommen, wie zum Beispiel das mit dem schwarzen Lord von Mittelerde. In solchen Fällen, wenn die Existenz der Dimensionen ernsthaft gefährdet ist, kommt die Prophezeiung ins Spiel." Mel holte Luft. Mittlerweile hingen die drei anderen an ihren Lippen, gespannt auf das, was sie nun verkünden würde.  
  
"Die Prophezeiung wird als golden schimmernde Pergamentrolle beschrieben, also genau wie Nicole die Ihre geschildert hat", fuhr sie fort. "Es heißt, dass demjenigen, der diese Vorhersage erhält, ein Schicksal von den Mächten der Ewigkeit, den Hütern aller Welten, ausersehen ist. Es heißt, diejenige sei die Auserwählte."  
  
"Auserwählte? Auserwählt wofür?", erkundigte sich nun Legolas. "Genau weiß ich es nicht", gestand Mel, "Das steht in der Prophezeiung. Allerdings wird überliefert, dass die Auserwählte mit den ihr gegebenen Kräften das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Welten wiederherstellen solle, wenn es aus den Fugen gerät."  
  
"Das heißt wohl, dass wir diese Pergamentrolle finden müssen", meinte Gimli nun. "Wo ist sie denn? "Bei mir zu Hause...", murmelte Nicole und die anderen sprangen auf. "Dann los! Je eher wir das Ding in den Händen halten, desto besser!", rief Mel, die Treppe hinunterhastend. Legolas und Gimli folgten ihr, in einem nicht weniger halsbrecherischem Tempo. Nur die 16-jährige ließ sich Zeit, tief in Gedanken versunken schritt sie die Treppe runter.  
  
Auserwählt sein? Von irgendwelchen Mächten ein Schicksal vorbestimmt bekommen? Das kam ihr reichlich absurd, nein, schlichtweg unmöglich vor. Als würde sich jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlauben...aber was, wenn es kein Scherz war? Wenn es - so unwirklich es auch klingen mochte - Realität war? Was dann? Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn mit ihr los? Normalerweise war sie doch sonst nicht so nachdenklich...  
  
~*~  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Frau Schmidt in ihren Autositz sinken. Wieder ein stressiger Tag mehr. Das urplötzliche Schwänzen Nicoles hatte dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Sie brauchte wirklich mal Urlaub...  
  
Ein kalter Windhauch ließ der Frau die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Sie drehte sich dem Fenster zu, um es zu schließen, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung war die Glasscheibe bereits hochgefahren. "...Komm..." Ein Flüstern, rau, als wären die Stimmbänder der Person lange nicht mehr in Aktion gewesen, erreichte ihr Ohr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt hörte sie auch schon Stimmen... "Sei...mein Leib..." Wieder dieses Flüstern, diesmal klang es aber näher und... realer. Diesmal war es keine Einbildung, dessen war sie sich sicher. "Hallo? Ist jemand hier? Zeigen Sie sich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Sie hatte Angst. Ja, sie fürchtete sich. Vor etwas, was sie nicht sehen oder spüren konnte. Sie fürchtete sich, so wie sie sich noch nie gefürchtet hatte. Plötzlich wurde es kalt. Eiskalt. Die Scheiben des Autos waren mittlerweile beschlagen und jedesmal, wenn Frau Schmidt ausatmete, erschienen kleine weiße Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund. Nun spürte sie abermals einen Windhauch und blickte zur Seite auf den Beifahrersitz. Irgendetwas geschah dort. Die Luft schien sich zu verdichten und eine schwarze Rauchwolke erschien, zuerst nur schemenhaft, dann nahm sie immer mehr Gestalt an. Sie umfing die Frau, nahm ihr langsam die Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Sie öffnete den Mund zum Schreien, doch der Rauch drang in sie ein, ihr Körper sackte nach vorne. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er in dieser Position, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Doch nun war es nicht mehr Frau Schmidt, die die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte. Teuflisch grinsend stieg sie aus dem Wagen und lief zu drei schwarzgekleideten mysteriösen Gestalten, die nur wenige Meter entfernt auf sie zu warten schienen.  
  
~*~  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Nicole die Haustür erreicht und trat ins Freie. Laute Stimmen schlugen ihr entgegen. Eine, inzwischen leicht verärgert, gehörte unverkennbar ihrer Freundin, die andere klang warm und melodisch und ließ ihr einen flüchtigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Neugierig lief die Braunhaarige um die Ecke und erblickte eine wild gestikulierende Mel vor einer geöffneten Autotür stehend und beharrlich auf den Elben einredend, der mit verschränkten Armen unbeweglich vor ihr stand. "...Schluss damit! Steigt endlich ein! Wenn wir laufen, sind wir morgen noch nicht da!" "Und ich sage Euch, nein! So ein Monstrum fasse ich nicht nochmal an!"  
  
Nicole grinste. Legolas musste wohl von dem Zusammentreffen mit der Alarmanlage eine Autophobie davongetragen haben. Dennoch, es half alles nichts. Wohl oder übel musste sie den Prinzen dazu bewegen, ins Auto zu steigen.  
  
"Legolas, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm", mischte sie sich ein. "Stellt euch vor, ihr würdet in einer Kutsche sitzen. Nun kommt." Das Mädchen stieg ein und blickte auffordernd zu ihren beiden mittelirdischen Gästen, die noch skeptisch das Gefährt begutachteten. "Oder sollen Mel und ich allein fahren?" Einen Augenblick lang schien der Spitzohrige mit sich zu kämpfen, dann setzte er sich - wenn auch widerwillig - in Bewegung, näherte sich Schritt für Schritt dem Wagen, als wäre dieser ein unberechenbares gefährliches Wesen (was es seiner Vorstellung nach auch darstellte...).  
  
Wieder musste sich Nicole ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Der männliche Beschützerinstinkt...  
  
Da sich sein Freund wohl nun doch entschlossen hatte, mitzufahren, ging nun auch Gimli zögernd auf das Auto zu. Alleine wollte er jedenfalls nicht nochmal bleiben. Nachdem nun doch alle erfolgreich Platz gefunden hatten, startete Mel den Motor. Ein Zucken durchfuhr den Blonden und der Zwerg hatte wieder mal seine Axt im Anschlag, bereit sämtliche Apparaturen zu zerschmettern, doch ein äußerst drohender Blick beider Mädchen hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab. Der Rest der Fahrt ging schweigend vonstatten, jeder hing mehr oder weniger seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Besonders Mel.  
  
Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung gehabt von einer Prophezeiung und dann... als Nicole die Pergamentrolle erwähnte... wusste sie es. Sie wusste um die Legenden, um diese Mächte, um die Auserwählte... Als hätte sie es schon immer gewusst, als hätte sie sich ihr ganzes Leben nur darum gekümmert... Auch ihre Sorgen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Schon lange hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als wüsste sie, dass etwas geschehen würde, aber nicht was. Seufzend bog sie um die nächste Straßenecke, als sie plötzlich etwas neues verspürte. Je näher sie der Wohnung ihrer Freundin kam, desto stärker spürte sie eine Art... Magie. Ja, anders konnte man es wohl nicht ausdrücken. Sie ließ kurz ihren Blick über die restlichen Insassen des Wagens schweifen, doch niemand anders bemerkte dem Anschein nach diese Macht ebenfalls. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Gefühl Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war, dennoch schien es mit jeden Meter realer zu werden. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht von dieser Pergamentrolle ausgehen könnte. Wenn es tatsächlich so ein schicksalsträchtiger Gegenstand war, wie sie es ...nun ja, wusste, wäre es doch durchaus denkbar... Sie schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Wenn ihr jemand vor zwei oder drei Monaten erzählt hätte, dass sie plötzlich irgendwelche Mächte spüren könnte und auf einmal über ein Wissen über eine Auserwählte und eine Prophezeiung verfügte, wenn ihre Freundin von einem golden schimmernden Pergament erzählte, hätte sie diesen jemand auf den schnellsten Weg in die Klapse, Sicherheitstrakt eingewiesen.  
  
Aber jetzt... wo war das so realistische Mädchen von damals geblieben, dass solche Dinge als Spinnerei abgetan hätte und zur Tagesordnung übergegangen wäre?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es auch besser so...  
  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später parkte sie den Wagen vor Nicoles Wohnung. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren stiegen nun auch die anderen aus und das Mädchen schloss die Haustür auf. Bisher hatten sich ihre Befürchtungen noch nicht bewahrheitet, alles war noch da, wo es sein sollte und so wie es aussah, hatte niemand, seitdem sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, das Haus betreten. Auch die Leiche lag noch da, wo sie vorhin war.  
  
Schnell lief Nicole in ihr Zimmer, zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie die Prophezeiung vermutete, fand aber nichts. Frustriert fegte sie mit einer Handbewegung das hoffnungslose Chaos von der Holzplatte und wollte schon ihren Schrank näher unter die Lupe nehmen, als plötzlich etwas goldenes aus einem ihrer Schulhefte herausfiel. Da ist es ja!  
  
"Ich hab's gefunden!", rief sie und lief rasch wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück, die bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten. "Zeig mal her!", forderte nun Mel. °Also doch!°, fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getrogen. Diese Magie, die diese Pergamentrolle ausstrahlte, die sie vorhin im Auto verspürt hatte, gab es wirklich. Und wie vermutet stammte sie von diesem golden schimmernden Stück Papier. Wie vorgenommen wollte das Mädchen diese Prophezeiung genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Bevor sie die Hand ausstrecken konnte, hörte man ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen von Richtung der Haustür...  
  
Nicole fuhr wie ihre Gefährten erschrocken herum und was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken. Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Augenblicken die Haustür gewesen war, prangte jetzt ein Loch von gigantischem Ausmaße in der Wand. Langsam legten sich die Staubwirbel wieder und man konnte schemenhaft drei, nein vier Gestalten ausmachen, die festen Schrittes auf die Gruppe zusteuerten.  
  
Es waren die drei schwarzen Gestalten und... Frau Schmidt!!! °Was macht die denn hier???°, war der erste Gedanke, der Mel durch den Kopf schoss. Doch sie besah sich ihre Lehrerin genauer und erschrak.  
  
Kein Zeichen des Lebens war mehr in ihren Augen, sondern nur ein dunkle Leere und - Hass. Hass und pure Bosheit war in ihren Gesichtszügen geschrieben. Das war nicht die Frau, die trotz allem immer so freundlich und verständnisvoll war. "Sie ist besessen!" Ein Zischen Legolas' ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochfahren. "Seid vorsichtig!", meinte er zu den Mädchen und warf Mel seinen Dolch zu. Er wusste, dass Nicole sich wenigstens etwas verteidigen konnte (wie er am eigenen Leibe festgestellt hatte), aber bei Mel war er sich nicht so sicher. Dennoch würde er es sich nie verzeihen, wenn einer seiner Gefährten zu Schaden käme. Wenn er nicht diesen Ausritt gemacht hätte... Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Mit gespanntem Bogen fixierte er die Kreaturen, von denen einer nach vorne trat. Anscheinend ihr Anführer.  
  
"Sieh an! Der Erdlochbuddler und dieser stinkende Elb!" Seine Stimme ließ die Vier zusammenzucken. Sie war voller Gefühlskälte und erstickte jedes bisschen Hoffnung im Keim. Die bodenlose Furcht, die diese Wesen verbreiteten, begann sich wieder in dem Blonden zu regen.  
  
Er durfte ihr nicht nachgeben. Wenn dieses Gefühl überhand nahm und ihn lähmte, die Angst ihn besaß, dann waren sie verloren. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick registrierte Legolas, dass sich die anderen ebenfalls versuchten, auf den Beinen zu halten, Gimli stand zwei Schritte neben ihm, die Axt zum Kampf bereit erhoben und auch Mel hatte den Dolch - wenn auch mit zitternder Hand - im Anschlag.  
  
"Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr hier?" So beherrscht wie möglich wandte sich der Elb an die Gruppe. Allein das Blitzen seiner Augen zeigte seine Aufgewühltheit, äußerlich blieb er vollkommen ruhig.  
  
Ein krächzendes Lachen war die Antwort. "Sprecht! Oder dieser Pfeil wird sein Ziel schneller in Euren Körper finden, als Euch lieb ist!" Legolas zielte auf die Stirn seines Gegenüber, genau zwischen die Augen. "Ich würde Euch empfehlen, keinen Widerstand zu leisten.", erhob der Schwarzbemäntelte mit spöttischer Stimme das Wort. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass Ihr auch nur einen Funken einer Chance hättet."  
  
Er musterte die Vier ihm gegenüber abwertend. "Erbärmlich. Ist dies alles, was Ihr zu bieten habt? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Euch. Als ehemaliger Gefährte - bei Melkor, da hätte ich mehr erwartet."  
  
"Ein letztes Mal: Wer seid ihr?" Immer noch war Legolas' Pfeil auf die Gestalt vor ihm gerichtet, die Bogensehne bis aufs Äußerste gespannt. "Da Ihr solch einen Wert auf unsere Identität legt, werdet Ihr nicht unwissend sterben. Wir sind die Mortésker, Kriegsherren und engste Vertraute des schwarzen Lords, Melkor, Herr der Dimensionen." "Was ist mit ihr?" Die Köpfe aller fuhren herum zu Mel. Diese deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Frau Schmidt, die diabolisch grinste. "Nun", begann der Anführer nicht ohne Genugtuung, "dieser meiner Leute hat bedauerlicherweise seinen Körper verloren - er deutete auf die Leiche am Boden - , deshalb sah er sich wohl gezwungen, einen Neuen zu besitzen. Als körperloser Geist lebt es sich nicht allzu gut."  
  
Der Elb schluckte. Also hatte er doch Recht behalten. "Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind, nehme ich an.", fuhr der Anführer fort. "Da Ihr den Plane unseres Herrn und Meisters kennt, können wir wohl nicht umhin, euch ein Ende zu bereiten." Seine Lippen umspielten ein künstlerisch mitleidendes Lächeln. "Der schwarze Lord wollte euch zwar lebend zurückhaben, allerdings wäre es wohl doch besser, euch gleich in Mandos' Hallen zu schicken... Wer weiß, was sonst noch passieren könnte?"  
  
Er wandte sich an seine Gefährten. "Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt!" Es war ein Befehl.  
  
°Sie werden uns umbringen!° Das war der einzige Gedanke, der Nicole durch den Kopf schoss. Bisher hatte sie sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Es reichte ihr schon, gegen die nahende Ohnmacht zu kämpfen, die sie wieder drohte zu überfallen. Anscheinend machten ihr die Auren dieser Wesen mehr aus als den anderen. Sie spürte ihre Gegenwart so... intensiv. Unfähig sich zu rühren, sah sie, wie die Mortésker zum Angriff übergingen. Sie warfen ihre Mäntel zur Seite, unter denen sich die Scheiden ihrer Schwerter verbargen und zogen ihre Waffen mit einem lautem Klirren.  
  
Es waren Zweihänder mit langen Klingen, die aus schwarzglänzendem Metall gemacht waren. Sie waren nur zu einem Zweck geschaffen. Um zu töten.  
  
Ungewollt glitten Nicoles Gedanken zu den Waffen. Selbst von ihnen schien ein böse Macht auszugehen, eine Art unstillbarer Blutdurst. Wie vielen mochten sie bisher schon das Leben gekostet haben? Wie viele Unschuldige mussten schon durch diese Klingen sterben?  
  
Es waren viele, zu viele. Das Mädchen wusste nicht woher, aber sie spürte es. Wahrscheinlich würden sie und ihre Freunde bald auch dazugehören.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie die Gestalten losstürmen, einer warf sich auf Gimli, ein anderer auf Legolas. Das Wesen mit Frau Schmidts Körper wandte sich derweil Mel zu. Die besessene Lehrerin hatte zwar kein Schwert, dennoch bezweifelte Nicole nicht, dass sie Mel überlegen war.  
  
Sie sah, wie die Anderen kämpften.  
  
Legolas verschoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen, doch selbst auf diese geringe Distanz schaffte es sein Gegner immer irgendwie auszuweichen. Da, jetzt hatte er doch getroffen! Doch der Schwarzbemäntelte dem Blonden gegenüber verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. Ohne dem Geschoss in seiner Schulter weiter Beachtung zu schenken, ließ das Monster nun das Schwert fallen, da er es mit einer Hand nicht weiter gut genug führen konnte, zog einen langen Dolch, der ebenso schwarz glänzte wie der nun zu seinen Füßen liegende Zweihänder und sprang auf den Elben zu, der mit so einem schnellen Gegenangriff nicht gerechnet hatte und zu Boden fiel.  
  
Gimli schwang mit einem irrsinnigem Tempo seine Axt. Doch auch sein Gegner schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, die Schläge abzublocken und den Zwergen zusätzlich in die Enge zu treiben. Nun hob er die Klinge, um dem Bärtigen, der nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, einen neuen Schlag zu verpassen.  
  
Nicole schloss die Augen. Dieser Schwertstreich würde es vollbringen. So sehr wünschte sie sich, ihren Freunden beistehen zu können, aber sie konnte nicht. Etwas lähmte sie, machte ihren Körper bewegungsunfähig. Nichts hielt sie äußerlich fest, dennoch verspürte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust. Es schien ihr, als würde sich eine eisige Klaue um ihr Herz legen, als würde irgendjemand tief in ihr Sein eindringen und versuchen, sie von innen heraus zerstören zu wollen.  
  
Es war wie diese Angst, diese Furcht, die sie ergriff, wenn diese Wesen in der Nähe waren... und doch anders. Diesmal war es irgendwie mächtiger und - auch wenn es absurd klang - schien zu wissen, was es tat. Wieder stiegen diese Bilder vor ihr inneres Auge, diese schrecklichen Szenen voller Hass, Angst, Gewalt und Wut. Wieder wollte die Dunkelheit ihre Seele gefangen nehmen... aber das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Wenn sie jetzt die Besinnung verlor, war sie vollkommen wehrlos und jede noch so kleine Hoffnung, ihren Freunden doch noch helfen zu können, würde endgültig zunichte gemacht werden.  
  
Metall schlug auf Metall. Das Mädchen schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und erblickte den Zwergen, dessen Gesicht durch die Anstrengung mittlerweile schon ziemlich gerötet war. Mit aller Kraft hielt er seine Axt, mit er im letzten Augenblick hatte den Angriff abwehren können.  
  
Nicoles Blicke schweiften weiter zu Mel. Auch hier war der Kampf im vollen Gange, die Schwarzhaarige hatte ihren Gegenüber soeben zu Boden befördert und wollte nun Legolas' Dolch zum Einsatz bringen, doch die Lehrerin hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet und dem Mädchen dem Arm verdreht. Es knackte vernehmlich. Mel schrie.  
  
"Na, wie gefällt Euch das?" Diese Stimme... sie war spöttisch, herablassend, so...siegesgewiss.  
  
Nicole wusste, wer hinter ihr stand. Sie spürte seinen stinkenden Atem an ihrem Ohr und eine neue Welle der Übelkeit überrollte sie, die sie nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte. Das Gefühl der Angst kämpfte sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, noch stärker als zuvor.. Sie zwang sich, ihren Kopf zu wenden und erblickte ihn. Er hatte seine Kapuze zurückgeschlagen, sodass die Braunhaarige sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Wieder wollte sich ihr Magen zusammenziehen.  
  
Zwischen den vielen bräunlichen Schuppen stachen zwei blutrote Augen hervor, deren Blicke Nicole wie Nadelstiche auf ihrer Haut spürte. Wieder fühlte sie diese eisige Kälte in sich, diese Kälte, sich nun noch mächtiger als zuvor um ihr Herz legte, ihren Körper und ihre Seele umfing. Nun begriff sie. "Ihr seid es...das hätte ich mir doch denken können... Seid Ihr etwa kein Kämpfer wie die anderen, sondern müsst Euch, hinterlistig und feige wie Ihr seid, Körper und Geist anderer bemächtigen?" warf sie ihrem Gegenüber so selbstsicher, wie es in dieser Situation möglich war, entgegen.  
  
Der Schwarzbemäntelte holte aus und schlug zu. Kurze Zeit wurde Nicole schwarz vor Augen, dann setzte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte ein. Eine warme Flüssigkeit rann ihre Wange hinab. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass sie am Boden lag. Anscheinend rührte die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn vom dem Aufprall her, vielleicht von der Wucht des Schlags, genau konnte sie es nicht sagen.  
  
Eine grobe Hand packte sie und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine. "Was meintet Ihr mit `kein Kämpfer´, Mylady?" Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihrem entfernt. Sein verwesender Gestank machte das Mädchen fast wahnsinnig, aber zwang sie sich mit äußerster Willenskraft beherrschen. Wenn sie jetzt aufgab...  
  
"Ich würde es nicht unbedingt als feige bezeichnen, nicht das Schwert gegen eine Dame zu erheben, zudem sie so wunderschön und unbewaffnet ist... eher als... zuvorkommend."  
  
Seine klauenbesetzte, eiserne Hand strich über ihr zerzaustes Haar. Soweit es noch möglich war, wich Nicole zurück, bis zur Wand, doch das Monster ließ nicht von ihr ab. Wieder versuchte er in ihre Seele einzudringen, wieder lähmte er ihren Körper, machte sie bewegungsunfähig. "Oder würdet Ihr gerne so enden?" Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung deutete der Anführer in den Raum. Auf ihre Freunde.  
  
Legolas lag auf dem Boden, im festem Würgegriff seines Gegners. Die Lippen des Elben waren mittlerweile schon dunkelblau angelaufen. Er schlug um sich, um doch noch freizukommen, doch auch diese Gegenwehr kamen langsam zum Erschlaffen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Luft...er brauchte wieder Luft... er musste atmen... Seine verzweifelten Blicke suchten nach Halt und er sah durch die Schleier, die nun begannen sein Bewusstsein zu vernebeln, Nicole.  
  
"Nicole...tua amin [1]..." Es war mehr ein Röcheln, dennoch hörte das Mädchen ihn. Sie verstand zwar nicht, was er ihr mitteilen wollte, doch dieser Blick aus seinen mittlerweile trüben blauen Augen sagte mehr als 1000 Worte. Er brauchte Hilfe.  
  
Sie wollte auf ihn zulaufen, ihm wieder das Atmen ermöglichen, doch... abermals versagte ihr Körper seinen Dienst. Neuerlich verhinderte der Schwarzbemäntelte ihr gegenüber beinahe jegliche Bewegung ihrerseits. Ein Grinsen stahl sich über seine verwesten Gesichtszüge, als er merkte, wie diese - im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst - kleine Gestalt vergeblich versuchte, seine Macht zu brechen, ihn aus ihrem Geist zu vertreiben. Ihre Finger krallten sich um ein seltsames Stück Pergament in ihren Händen. "Lasst. Mich. Vorbei!!!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Er lachte. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa in einen Kampf zwischen zwei Männern eingreifen? Das schickt sich keinesfalls für eine Frau, wie Ihr es seid." Sie blitzte ihn hasserfüllt an. Diese Kreatur widerte sie regelrecht an. Ihre Freunde kämpften dort um Leben und Tod und er dachte, dass sie einfach nur dastehen und zusehen würde, wie einer nach dem anderen starb? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Wieder bäumte sie sich innerlich auf, versuchte ihn aus ihrer Seele zu vertreiben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Abermals begann der Anführer zu lachen. Es klang überlegen und verspottend, ein grausames Lachen war es, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er trat an das bewegungsunfähige Mädchen noch näher heran und strich ihr mit seiner Klaue über die Wange, einen blutigen Kratzer hinterlassend.  
  
"Wie naiv seid Ihr eigentlich? Ihr meint doch nicht etwa, dass Ihr mich besiegen könnt? Selbst wenn Ihr mich aus Eurem Innerem verjagen könntet, ich würde Euch so oder so besiegen, wenn nicht im Geiste, dann mit dem Schwert."  
  
Langsam ließ er seine Finger über dem Griff der tödlichen Klinge fahren.  
  
"Seht Euch Eure Freunde an. Sind sie nicht genau der selben Auffassung wie Ihr, nicht derselben Hoffnung, die jede Sekunde mehr und mehr verlischt?"  
  
Der Blick der Braunhaarigen wanderte zu Gimli. Nur schwerlich konnte er den Angriffen des schwarzen Wesens ihm gegenüber ausweichen, wozu wahrscheinlich nicht unwesentlich die blutverschmierte Wunde seines linken Beines beitrug. Das Schwert des anderen hatte an dieser Stelle die Rüstung durchdrungen und bis aufs Fleisch ins Bein geschnitten. Lange würde der Zwerg jedenfalls nicht mehr durchhalten können, seine Schläge wurden merklich von Mal zu Mal schwächer, während sein Gegner mit Leichtigkeit die halbherzigen Hiebe parierte und selbst immer neue Treffer landete.  
  
Ein lautes Wimmern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Nicoles in Richtung Mel. Deren Arm war seltsam verdreht und hing nun nutzlos an der Seite der Schwarzhaarigen herunter. Auch der Dolch, den ihr Legolas gegeben hatte, befand nun nicht mehr in den Händen der 18-jährigen, sondern in denen ihres Gegners, der keinerlei Hemmungen hatte ihn einzusetzen. Wieder entwich dem gepeinigtem Mädchen ein leiser Schmerzensschrei, als sich die Klinge unbarmherzig in das Fleisch ihres verletzten Arms bohrte. Mit einem Ruck riss das besessene Wesen das Messer aus dem Mels bebenden Körper, das daran klebende Blut von dem ehemals silbern glänzenden Dolch ableckend.  
  
Nicole kochte vor Zorn. Sie verspürte einen Hass auf diese Wesen. Nie hatte sie gedacht, jemanden so verabscheuen zu können, jemanden so sehr den Tod oder schlimmeres zu wünschen wie diesen Kreaturen. Wie konnte man so grausam sein, sich so an den Qualen seiner Opfer weiden?  
  
Aber noch ein anderes Gefühl drängte sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Hilflosigkeit. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie keine Chance gegen diese widerwärtigen Geschöpfe haben würde, was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn ihre Freunde es nicht schafften? Würden sie ihrem Leben genauso ein Ende setzen? Sie wusste es nicht. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um das golden schimmernde Pergament in ihren Händen. Mels Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn.  
  
"....dass die Auserwählte mit den ihr gegebenen Kräften..." Ein weiteres Mal schweifte der Blick des Mädchens über ihre Freunde. Zu Legolas. Zu Gimli. Zu Mel.  
  
Warum mussten sie so leiden, solche Qualen spüren, wenn sie doch angeblich die Auserwählte war? Wenn sie diese Fähigkeiten hatte, warum konnte sie ihnen nicht zur Hilfe eilen? Warum? WARUM???  
  
Wieder fühlte Nicole, wie eine kalte Hand sich langsam ihrem Gesicht näherte. Sie hob ihren Kopf, blickte ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, direkt in die Augen. Sie sah ein triumphierendes Blitzen, Kälte und ... Verlangen. Je näher er sich mit seinen klauenbesetzten Fingern ihrer Wange näherte, desto stärker und machtvoller spürte das Mädchen auch, dass er in ihre Seele, in ihr Innerstes eingedrungen war und dort seinen Einfluss auf sie ausübte.  
  
Es stiegen wie schon zuvor Bilder vor ihr inneres Auge, von gleichem Übel wie die, die sie die beiden vorherigen Male gesehen hatte... doch diesmal waren es ihre Freunde, die gezeigt wurden. Ihre Freunde, wie sie zu Tode gefoltert und geschlagen wurden, wie sie nach schier endlosen Schmerzen das Leben aushauchten und sie selbst unbeweglich daneben stand, das Letzte, was sie von jedem sah, war ein anklagender Blick, ein Blick, der sie für den Tod verantwortlich machte.  
  
Immerzu begann ein Satz in Nicoles Kopf zu kreisen, ein einziger Satz. °Du bist schuld, wegen dir sind wir nicht mehr am Leben!... Du bist schuld! Du allein!...°  
  
Lauter und lauter wurde er, bis er neben den Bildern ihr gesamtes Denken einnahm. Immer wieder sah sie sie, Gimli, Mel und Legolas, blutend und sterbend vor ihren Füßen liegend. °Du bist schuld...° Wieder dieser Satz, der solche ihr Seelenqualen verschaffte, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr. °Wegen dir sind wir nicht mehr am Leben...° "...Nein..." Es war ein Flüstern ihrerseits. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
  
Der Anführer ihr gegenüber beobachtete zufrieden das Schauspiel. Arme, verweichlichte Sterbliche... Es machte ihm Spaß, ihr solche Illusionen zu zeigen. Wie jeder andere glaubte sie, was sie sah.  
  
Ihre Freunde lebten ja alle noch...noch. Wenn sie tatsächlich in ihren letzten Atemzügen lagen, würde er ihr, so nahm sich der Schwarzbemäntelte vor, die Täuschungen von ihr zu nehmen und ihr die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, da war er sich sicher. Dennoch, ein wenig würde er noch in ihrem Geiste verweilen, die Bilder aufrechterhalten.  
  
°Du bist schuld...° "Nein!" Ihre Stimme wurde fester, sie wollte, nein, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Tief in ihrem Innerem wusste sie, dass es nicht wahr war. Tief in ihrem Innerem wusste sie, dass diese Szenen nicht wirklich, einfach nicht real waren.  
  
Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sie hielt sich wie an einem rettenden Anker an ihrem Gedanken fest.  
  
Es ist nicht real.  
  
°Du allein...Du bist schuld...° Wieder dieser Satz, wieder die Bilder. Doch jetzt war es nicht mehr das Einzige, was ihren Kopf ausfüllte. Diesmal stand sie nicht in ihren Gedanken bewegungslos neben ihren Freunden, hilflos und verzweifelt.  
  
°Es ist nicht real!° Zuerst ganz leise und schwach, kaum vernehmbar in den Tiefen ihrer Seele, gewann dieser Gedanke und mit ihm ihre Wut, diese unbändige Flamme, die ihr Innerstes in Feuer versetzte, mehr und mehr an Intensität, begann langsam aber sicher das andere zu verdrängen. Sie bemerkte nur am Rande, dass auch die Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen heller und heller strahlte, je stärker ihre eigenen Empfindungen die Überhand nahmen.  
  
°Wegen dir sind wir nicht mehr am Leben...° °Es ist nicht real!!° °Du bist schuld...° °Es ist nicht real!!!° °Du allein!°  
  
"ES IST NICHT REAL, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!!!" Dieses Mal hatte sie es laut gesagt. In das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber geschrieen. Ihre eigenen Gefühle übernahmen wieder die Herrschaft über ihre Seele. Vollkommen. Augenblicklich verschwanden die Bilder. Sie hatte ihn aus ihrem Geist vertrieben.  
  
"Respekt, junge Dame. Dies hätte ich Euch wahrhaftig nicht zugetraut. Jemanden wie mich aus seiner Seele zu verbannen ist wirklich keine Kleinigkeit." Da war sie wieder. Diese arrogante, siegesgewisse Stimme, dessen Träger für das alles verantwortlich war. Für all die Schmerzen und Qualen, die sie durchstehen musste.  
  
Wie schon vorhin hob Nicole den Kopf, um dem Anführer in die Augen zu blicken. Doch diesmal war es nicht sie, die erschrak. Der Schwarzbemäntelte zuckte zusammen. Einen solchen Ausdruck hatte selbst er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Kein Funke Angst oder Furcht stand noch in den Augen der Braunhaarigen ihm gegenüber. Nicht ein wenig Unsicherheit oder dergleichen. Das einzige, was er erkannte, war Hass, Hass auf ihn und seine Leute und unbändiger Zorn, wie er es niemals zuvor bei irgendeinem Wesen, sei es Mensch, Zwerg, Elb oder gar Ork, erblickt hatte.  
  
Ein Feuer schien nun in diesem Mädchen zu brennen, eine Flamme der Macht, die sogar seine eigenen Stärke momentan in den Schatten stellte. Wie konnte eine normale Sterbliche, wie sie dem Anschein nach darstellte, über solche Kräfte verfügen?  
  
"Ihr habt sie und mich leiden lassen. Uns gequält. Euch an unseren Schmerzen geweidet." Ihre Stimme war beinahe gefühllos. Nur die Wut kam zum Ausdruck, jedes andere Gefühl war wie weggeblasen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das zitternde hilflose Wesen, dass sie vor weniger als einer Minute dargestellt hatte. "DAFÜR WERDET IHR BEZAHLEN!!!!"  
  
Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen, ihre Gedanken preisgegeben, begann die Prophezeiung ihr eigentümliches Leuchten nochmals zu verstärken und es ging auf Nicole über. Das strahlende Licht, einem warmen und dennoch gefährlichem Feuerschein gleich, dass nun von dem Mädchen ausging, erfüllte den ganzen Raum mit blendender Helligkeit. Nicole spürte, wie eine neue, unbekannte Kraft sie durchflutete, als würde irgendwas, was ihr fehlte, nach langer Zeit wiedergegeben.  
  
Was war das? Eben war es dunkel um ihn, und jetzt schien sich ein helles Licht in seinem Bewusstsein breit zu machen. Es war irgendwie tröstlich... Er spürte, wie sich die langen Finger um seine Kehle lösten...er konnte wieder atmen! Mühsam schlug Legolas die Augen auf und sah das Wesen ihm gegenüber, wie es - wie seine Gefährten - die Arme vors Gesicht hielt und zurückwich. Warum hatte sein er ihn losgelassen? Der Elb wendete langsam den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Licht kam...und erblickte Nicole, umfangen von einem goldenen Glanz, der den gesamten Raum ausfüllte.  
  
Das Mädchen blickte hinunter auf ihre Hand, in der sie die Prophezeiung hielt, doch die Konturen der Pergamentrolle begannen zu verschwimmen, dort, wo sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden die Vorhersage befunden hatte, war jetzt ein Schwarm aus Millionen von kleinen goldenen Punkten zu erkennen, der sich keinen Augenblick später erneut verdichtete.  
  
Doch diesmal war es keine Pergamentrolle, die sie in ihren Händen hielt... es war ein Schwert, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte, trotzdem kam es ihr seltsam vertraut vor, als wäre es schon ihr ganzes Leben ihr Begleiter gewesen. "...Caladech..." Sie wusste nicht, wie dieses Wort ihr in den Sinn kam, aber sie wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass dies der Name ihrer Waffe war. Nein, richtig wissen tat sie es eigentlich nicht, eher war es ihr, als würde eine Stimme in ihr ihr den Namen, dieses unbekannte Wort zuflüstern.  
  
Die lange leichte Klinge schien von keinen Metall dieser Welt gemacht zu sein, obgleich sie silbern schimmerte wie der Mond in einer sternenklaren Nacht, schien sie dennoch widerstandsfähiger und stärker zu sein als andere Schwerter. In den kunstvoll gearbeiteten Griff waren zwei blaue Steine eingesetzt, auch sie waren nicht irdischer Art, ihre besondere Weise, das einfallende Licht zu reflektieren gab ihnen beinahe so etwas wie ein Eigenleben. Es lag ihr perfekt in der Hand, als wäre es eine Verlängerung ihres Armes.  
  
Langsam verschwand dieses blendende Licht um Nicole wieder und ließ sie zurück, mit dem Schwert und dieser Flamme in ihrem Innerem.  
  
Mel blickte mühsam auf. Irgendeine Veränderung hatte bei Nicole stattgefunden. Das Mädchen, das nun mit dem Schwert dort vorne stand, das war nicht mehr ihre Freundin, wie sie sie ihr Leben lang gekannt hatte. Nein, eine neue Macht ging von ihr aus, etwas übernatürliches, ähnlich der Magie, die die Prophezeiung ausgestrahlt hatte. "Die...Auserwählte...Nicole...du...hast es...geschafft" Das waren die letzten Worte der Schwarzhaarigen, bevor sie mit einem leichtem Lächeln auf den Lippen in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Ein leiser Luftzug neben Nicole ließ sie plötzlich geistesgegenwärtig mit einem unglaublichem Tempo die Klinge hochreißen. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht hatte sie das schwarze Schwert ihres Gegners abblocken können. Geschickt vollführte sie eine Art Drehung mit ihrer Waffe, löste so den Block und ehe sich der Schwarzbemäntelte ihr gegenüber versah, spürte er das spitze Ende der silbernen Klinge an seinem Hals.  
  
Obwohl sie nur wenige Sekunden verharrten, schien es dem Anführer wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen.  
  
Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung erinnerte er sich. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, wahrscheinlich hatte Morgoth selbst ihn geschickt. Er erkannte das Feuer, diese unbändige Flamme in ihren Augen. Das...das konnte unmöglich war sein!!! Sie? Hier? "Was ist geschehen? Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen, eine Frau kämpfen zu sehen?" Er hörte die sarkastische Stimme seiner Gegnerin. Der gleiche Tonfall... Kein Zweifel, sie war es. "...Amarthiel..." Ein Flüstern war es, ein angsterfülltes Flüstern seinerseits. "Rückzug!" Ein einziges Wort, keinen Widerspruch zulassend. Sofort wandten sich die anderen Wesen von ihren Opfern ab und scharten sich um ihren Anführer. Dieser schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Wörter und ein plötzlicher Knall erschütterte das Haus. Putz rieselte von den Wänden und eine schwarze Rauchwolke verhinderte, dass man irgendetwas erkennen konnte. Doch so schnell, wie das alles gekommen war, war es auch wieder gegangen und mit der Wolke, die sich nun in Luft auflöste, waren auch die Gestalten spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang blickte Nicole völlig perplex auf die Stelle, wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden die schwarzen Gestalten gestanden hatten. Dann fielen ihr plötzlich ihre Freunde wieder ein. Schnell lief sie zu Legolas, doch der hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet, zwar stand er noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen, aber auch das würde sich in Kürze gelegt haben, versicherte er.  
  
Auch Gimli stand erneut auf seinen Füßen, abgesehen von der Wunde am Bein schien auch er nichts Arges davongetragen zu haben.  
  
Nun schweifte ihr Blick Mel. Sie schien es am Schlimmsten getroffen zu haben, ohnmächtig lag sie immer noch am Boden. Vorsichtig besah sich die Braunhaarige die Verletzungen ihrer Freundin. Der rechte Arm war anscheinend glücklicherweise doch nicht gebrochen, wie sie zuerst vermutet hatte, wahrscheinlich war neben einigen Prellungen nur die Schulter ausgerenkt. Der Messerstich war wohl das Schrecklichste, obwohl es nicht mehr allzu stark blutete, war die Wunde dennoch ziemlich tief.  
  
"Nicole..." "Mel, du bist wieder wach! Wie geht es dir?" Das Mädchen verzog ihren Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Geht so. Was ist mit den Wesen? Wo sind die hin?", fragte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was allerdings sofort mit stechenden Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter beantwortet wurde. "Bleib erstmal liegen", wies die Braunhaarige ihre Freundin an, fuhr aber fort. "Die sind abgehauen, nachdem..." Sie hielt das Schwert in die Höhe.  
  
"Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist... zuerst hab ich die Prophezeiung in der Hand gehabt und dann plötzlich... war alles so anders. Ich hab mich so seltsam gefühlt... als hätte ich das alles schon einmal erlebt, dieses Schwert schon einmal in der Hand gehalten... Caladech..." Sie verstummte und betrachtete nachdenklich die Klinge in ihren Händen.  
  
"Aber was ist jetzt mit der Prophezeiung? Wenn sie sich in diese Waffe verwandelt hat, wie können wir dann herausfinden, was darin stand? Oder ist allein diese Verwandlung der Beweis, dass Lady Nicole diese Auserwählte ist?", meldete sich nun der Zwerg zu Wort.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..." Immer noch drehte sie unruhig das Schwert in ihren Händen, als ihr plötzlich ein kleiner Vorsprung am unterem Griffende auffiel. Sie sah genauer hin uns ein winziges Stück eines Papiers. Golden schimmerndes Papier. Nicole zog und zerrte daran, trotzdem noch darauf bedacht, es keinesfalls zu beschädigen, bis es schließlich nach scheinbar endlosem Herumgefingere aus dem Heft Caladechs in die Hand des Mädchens rutschte. Schon wollte sie es entfalten, da unterbrach sie Mels Stimme. "Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir erstmal das Schlachtfeld räumen? Der ganze Lärm, der hier verursacht wurde, ist bestimmt nicht unbemerkt geblieben."  
  
"Gute Idee", meinte nun auch Legolas, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. "Die Frage ist nur, wie wir wieder zu Euch nach Hause gelangen. So wie es aussieht, könnt Ihr mit Euren Verletzungen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr diesen Kasten lenken, habe ich recht? Und ebenso wird es vermutlich mit den Wunden auch nicht möglich sein, den Rus oder wie dieses Ding benannt ist, zu benutzen." "Ihr habt recht", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Es würde wohl doch schwieriger als gedacht werden, von hier wegzukommen...  
  
"Ich fahre!" Alle Köpfe fuhren mehr oder weniger verwirrt herum zu Nicole. "Du?! Aber du kannst doch gar..." "Ich kann besser Auto fahren als du glaubst, meine Liebe!" Nicole schnitt ihrer Freundin mit scharfer Stimme das Wort ab. "Wenn du meinst..." Mel seufzte ergeben. Es ja sowieso sinnlos mit der 16-jährigen über ihre eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Pkw - Fahrkünste zu diskutieren. Und momentan hatte das Mädchen auch absolut keinen Nerv, einem Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.  
  
In beinahe allen anderen Situationen hätte sie hätte sie protestiert und sich schlichtweg geweigert der Braunhaarigen die Schlüssel ihres kleinen, geliebten, selbst finanzierten Wagens auszuliefern, aber heute hatte sie wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Wie Legolas schon sagte, in ihrem Zustand, konnte sie selbst unmöglich ein Auto lenken, Bus kam mit den Wunden sowieso nicht Frage und ein Taxifahrer hätte wahrscheinlich zumindest den Elben und Gimli - statt an den gewünschten Ort - bei der Klapse abgesetzt.  
  
Wenn sie folglich nicht hier versauern wollte, musste sie - wenn auch mit schlechtem Gewissen - Nicole ans Steuer lassen. Mit sehr schlechtem Gewissen.  
  
Seit die 16-jährige vor etwa einem halben Jahr bei einem Kartrennen in einem beinahe lebensgefährlichen Tempo so ziemlich alles über den Haufen gefahren hatte, was in ihrer Reichweite war, hatte Mel den eigentlich felsenfesten Entschluss gefasst, sich niemals in ihrem Leben von ihrer Freundin irgendwo hin fahren zu lassen - selbst wenn diese irgendwann einmal einen Führerschein besitzen sollte.  
  
Mittlerweile waren die anderen wieder auf den Beinen und erneut versuchte das Mädchen sich aufzurichten, abermals ohne besonders großen Erfolg. Es gelang ihr zwar sich einigermaßen aufzusetzen, um sich allerdings hinzustellen, benötigte sie ihre Arme, um sich abzustützen und die waren momentan nicht gerade besonders einsatzfähig.  
  
Grummelnd blieb sie erstmal sitzen, bis sie plötzlich zwei Arme spürte, die sie behutsam hochhoben und auf die Füße stellten. "Danke...", murmelte sie. "Gern geschehen. Ich helfe immer, wo ich kann." Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Blonden, während er die 18-jährige vorsichtig in Richtung Auto führte, da sie noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen war.  
  
Nicole lief mit einer leicht säuerlichen Miene hinterher. Die beiden behandelten sich, ab ob sie sich schon jahrelang kennen würden... Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. War sie jetzt etwa schon eifersüchtig auf ihre beste Freundin? Warum eigentlich? Nur weil Legolas sie angelächelt und ihr auf die Beine geholfen hat? War ja auch egal. Hauptsache war, dass sie jetzt erst einmal von hier weg kommen.  
  
Kaum war sie am Wagen angelangt, stellte sich ein neues Problem dar. Das kleine Auto war mit den vier Personen an und für sich schon vollgepackt, wo sollte sie jetzt ihr Schwert hinlegen? Sie verspürte den Willen, die Klinge niemals mehr aus der Hand legen zu wollen, dennoch konnte sie sie unmöglich auf dem Schoß oder sonst wo liegen haben. Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zuende geführt, da begann sich die Klinge auch schon wieder zu ihrem Entsetzen in diese goldenen Partikel aufzulösen, doch diesmal nahmen sie keine neue Gestalt an, sondern sobald sie den Körper Nicoles berührten, verschwanden sie. Das Mädchen wusste nicht was, geschah, trotzdem spürte sie Caladechs Flamme immer noch in sich, als ob es einfach nur unsichtbar oder so geworden wäre. Sie wünschte sich, die Waffe in ihren Händen zu halten und schon glitt ihre rechte zu ihrem Gürtel, wo sich bei Kriegern normalerweise eine Schwertscheide befand und zog wie aus dem Nichts die Klinge wieder hervor. Nach dieser Kontrolle ließ sie sie - diesmal beabsichtigt - erneut verschwinden und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder zu ihren Freunden, die schon auf sie warteten.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mel, wo war nochmal die Bremse? Links oder rechts?" Im Geiste schickte die Angesprochenen Stoßgebete zu sämtlichen ihr bekannten Göttern gen Himmel. Nur noch ein paar Meter, da vorne war schon die Einfahrt... Bisher war es ja nach Nicoles Sicht ziemlich glatt gegangen, sie hatte nur zwei Mülltonnen umgefahren und eine Straßenlaterne mit dem Seitenspiegel gestreift, der nun einen ansehnlichen Kratzer mehr besaß.  
  
Mittlerweile schien Nicole das gesuchte Teil selbst gefunden zu haben, mit quietschenden Reifen machte sie eine Vollbremsung, sodass sie nur Zentimeter vor der Hauswand stoppte. Mit pochenden Schmerzen (sie hatte ihn sich bei dem Bremsmanöver irgendwo angeschlagen) im Arm stieg die Schwarzhaarige nun dankbar, dass diese Wahnsinnsfahrt ein Ende hatte, aus dem Wagen.  
  
Auch Legolas und Gimli wiesen eine etwas blasse Gesichtsfarbe auf, nur Nicole sprang unerschrocken aus dem Gefährt und lief schnellstens in Richtung Haustür, wo sie auf die anderen wartete.  
  
Nachdem sie endlich die Wohnung Mels betreten hatten, holte das Mädchen nun den etwas verknitterten goldenen Zettel heraus und reichte ihn Legolas.  
  
Er begann vorzulesen, in dieser wundersamen Sprache, dennoch runzelte er nachdenklich seine Stirn. "Was steht da?", fragte die Braunhaarige. Irgendwie hatte sie eine ungute Vorahnung. °Lass es nicht wahr sein...lass mich nicht die Auserwählte sein...°  
  
"Es ist auf Quenya geschrieben", begann Legolas bedächtig, "doch übersetzt in Eure Sprache heißt es ungefähr so:" Er holte Luft.  
  
"Und wenn das Böse sich wieder erhebt, und das Schicksal der Welten an einem seidenen Faden hängt, dann wird sie erscheinen. Die Auserwählte Von den Mächten der Ewigkeit prophezeit Um zu verhindern den Untergang aller. Doch ihr Auftrag wird auf Messers Schneide stehen Verfehlet sie ihn, so wird alles, was einst war Der Dunkelheit geweiht sein."  
  
"Dann", murmelte Mel, "stimmt es also. Du bist die Auserwählte."  
  
****************************** [1] tua amin = hilf mir (so sollte es zumindest heißen ^^°... also wenn sich jemand berufen fühlt, mir bei meinen unsicheren Elbischversuchen zu helfen, der möge sich melden *g*)  
  
Uff, das war ein Akt *stöhn*... Jede Menge Premieren... die erste größere Kampfszene, das erste 15-Seiten- Kapitel, das erste Mal über 20-mal umgeschrieben...  
  
Das meiste ist spätabends bei geistiger Umnachtung entstanden, falls ihr euch wundern solltet, dass es an einigen Stellen teilweise etwas zu abgedreht, unverständlich oder unlogisch ist...  
  
Würde mich trotzdem wie immer über ein bisschen Feedback freuen... Ciao Mystica  
  
@Ronny ferocia: Ein neuer Leser *knuddel*!!! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Ob sie es schaffen? Wer weiß... auf jeden Fall ist Trouble vorprogrammiert *g*...  
  
@Sleepy Bird/ Seoko: nich schlimm, dass du's erst jetzt mitbekommen hast ^^... Diesmal hab ich mich wirklich bemüht, es etwas länger zu machen, aber lange Kapitel sind einfach nicht so mein Ding... dann wird's immer irgendwann langweilig  
  
@Elbe_Amalya: wow, so viel Lob *sich geschmeichelt fühlt*... Nerven aus Stahl? So extrem vielleicht nicht, aber sie hält schon ziemlich viel aus, bevor sie zusammenklappt *g*  
  
@Nillithiel: Noch ein neuer Leser *auch knuddel* du findest sie super? Danke!!!  
  
@MissRiddle: *dich auch knuddel* Vier neue Leser bei diesem Chap *wild rumhüpf*!!! Freue mir ein Loch in den Bauch, dass es dir auch gefällt!!! 


	5. 5 Eine Nacht unter Sternen

Kapitel 5  
  
Der Mir-gehört-sowieso-nix-Spruch: Immer noch...*grummel*...alles Tolkien...  
  
Warnung: Bei mir ist es etwas anders als im Buch! Keiner der Gefährten, Elrond oder Galadriel sind in den Westen gesegelt, sondern leben alle noch in Mittelerde. Nur die Istari (bis auf Gandalf) sind mittlerweile alle abgehauen!  
  
A/N: Ich weiß, ich brauch ewig! Sorry!!! Doch auch dieses Mal gibt es ne Premiere:  
  
Die erste Widmung!!! Dieses Kapitel ist für meine liebe MayLynn, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat ^^... Also Alles Gute und was man da sonst noch wünscht ;o)!!!  
  
Kapitel 5 Eine Nacht unter Sternen Für MayLynn  
  
"...Du bist die Auserwählte..." Immer wieder kreiste dieser Satz in Nicoles Gedanken. Und mit ihm viele ungeklärte Fragen. Warum? Warum gerade sie? Wie konnte das sein?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht. Vorhin hatte sie Mel mit zum Arzt begleitet, dem sie irgendeine wirre Geschichte von einer Schlägerei als Grund für diese Verletzungen angaben. Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte dieser dann auch Mels Arm wieder eingerenkt und den Messerstich in ihrer Schulter vernäht. Auch Nicoles Platzwunde wurde versorgt. In Gedanken hing sie immer noch dem heutigen Tag nach. Soviel war passiert...  
  
Ein lautes Brüllen drang in ihr Bewusstsein. Schnell lief das Mädchen in die Küche, wo sie den Urheber dieses Schreis vermutete und erblickte ihre Freundin, den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge, in der linken Hand hielt sie jedoch einen Wattebausch. Sie kniete vor Gimli, der von Legolas auf einem Stuhl festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Was zum Sauron ist das wieder für eine Orkteufelei???", wetterte der Zwerg nun los. "Das brennt wie Drachenfeuer!!!" Ohne seine Einwände zu beachten, näherte sich Mel mit dem Wattebausch wieder dem verletztem Bein ihres Gegenübers, doch dieser wich soweit zurück, wie es ihm möglich war, was zur Folge hatte, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts vom Hocker kippte.  
  
Schnell hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt und steuerte nun auf die Tür zu, allerdings hatte der Bärtige seine Rechnung ohne den Elben gemacht. Dieser hatte ihn wieder eingefangen und zu der Schwarzhaarigen zurückverfrachtet, die mit einem entnervtem Seufzer versuchte, die Wunde zu reinigen. Wieder wollte Gimli einen Fluchtversuch starten, doch Legolas hielt ihn diesmal fest, sodass diese Idee nicht verwirklicht werden konnte.  
  
"Jetzt ziemt Euch nicht so! Ich weiß, dass Jod nicht gerade angenehm ist, aber es muss nun mal sein!" "Zwerge! Immer und überall müssen sie die Helden markieren und wenn's um ärztliche Versorgung geht, sind sie feige wie ein einziger Haradrim vor der großen Armee!", ertönte nun die halb verärgerte - halb belustigte Stimme des Elben.  
  
Das wirkte. Einen solchen Angriff auf seine Ehre konnte der Bärtige nicht einfach zulassen. Schließlich war er ein Zwerg!  
  
Wieder fuhr ein unangenehm brennendes Gefühl durch sein Bein, doch diesmal unterdrückte er jede gefühlsmäßige Regung. Nicht nochmal wollte er sich dem Spott seines Freundes aussetzen. "Geht doch." Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Blonden. Auf die angebliche Furchtlosigkeit der Zwerge ließ Gimli nichts kommen. "So, fertig", meinte Mel plötzlich und der Bärtige stand mehr oder weniger vor sich hingrummelnd auf. Um seine Wunde am Bein war nun ein weißer Verband gewickelt. "Der Nächste, bitte!" Schon wurde Legolas auf den Stuhl geschoben. "Nicht nötig, ich bin nicht..." "Doch, Ihr seid verletzt!", schnitt ihm die 18-jährige ihn gegenüber das Wort ab und deutete auf die vielen Kratzer und Schnittwunden, die überall unter der Tunika hervorblitzten. "Aber ich...", setzte der Elb erneut wieder zum Protest an, der jedoch abermals von dem eifrig hantierenden Mädchen unterbrochen wurde. "Kein aber! Auch Kratzer wie diese können sich entzünden, wenn man sie nicht reinigt.", meinte sie energisch und drückte dabei versehentlich etwas zu fest mit dem jodgetränktem Wattebausch auf eine größere Wunde im Stirnbereich des Blonden. Dieser zuckte zusammen. "Seid Ihr bloß des Wahnsinns oder Foltermeisterin?", brachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Nein, Krankenschwester in Ausbildung", gab sie ungerührt zurück und wendete sich den weiteren Verletzungen Legolas' zu.  
  
~*~  
  
"MEIN SOHN IST WAS???" "Es entspricht der Wahrheit, mein Herr. Die Späher, den Ihr Eurem Sohn folgen ließet, haben alles mitangesehen. Sie konnten nicht eingreifen, es waren zu viele..." Der Botschafter verstummte. "Lasst mich allein, Lanthir" Wie befohlen zog sich der Elb zurück.  
  
Thranduil sank auf seinem Thron zusammen, all die Beherrschung fiel von ihm ab. Sein Sohn...entführt? Wie konnte das möglich sein? Sein Hauptmann, Lanthir, hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Legolas von Uruk-Hai entführt worden sei. Seit dem Ringkrieg galten diese Wesen mehr oder weniger als ausgerottet, wie konnte es dann sein, dass so viele im Düsterwald umherstreiften?  
  
Es klopfte. Schnell setzte der König wieder die emotionslose, strenge Miene eines Herrschers auf und rief seinen Diener zu sich in Thronsaal. "Verzeiht die Störung, Mylord, doch Mithrandir der Weiße ist angekommen und wünscht Euch unverzüglich zu sprechen." Der König nickte. "Lasst ihn herein."  
  
Sein Untergebener verbeugte sich nochmals vor ihm und wandte sich zu der prachtvoll mit Schnitzereien verzierten Flügeltür, öffnete sie. Hindurch schritt ein älterer Mann mit langem schneeweißem Bart. Vom Aussehen her glich er einem etwa 70- bis 80-jährigen Menschen, doch seine Augen strahlten mehr Weisheit und geistige Kraft aus, als es je für jemanden dieser kurzlebigen Rasse möglich wäre zu erlangen. Er war vollkommen in weiß gekleidet und in seiner Hand hielt er einen großen holzgeschnitzten Stab. Er hatte viele Namen, die Elben nannten ihn Mithrandir, andere riefen ihn Ólorin, doch sein bekanntester Name war Gandalf. Er war einer der Istari, soweit man wusste, der letzte, der noch in Mittelerde verweilte. Alle anderen Zauberer waren entweder schon vor Jahren nach Valinor zurückgekehrt oder den Weg in Mandos' Hallen eingegangen.  
  
"Mithrandir! Welch Geschick der Valar führt Euch zu solcher Zeit nach Düsterwald?" "Ihr kennt den Grund meines Besuches, Thranduil, König des Waldlandreiches", erwiderte der Angesprochene, "wenn auch nicht direkt. Es hat mit Legolas zu tun."  
  
Kaum merklich zuckte der Elb bei dem Gedanken an seinen Sohn zusammen, fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung deutete er seinen Wachen und Dienern, ihn mit dem Zauberer alleine zu lassen.  
  
"Nun sprecht, mein Freund", begann er mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sich die Flügeltür wieder geschlossen hatte, "was wisst Ihr über den Verbleib von Legolas?" Gandalf holte Luft. "Wie Euch zu Ohren gekommen ist, ereignet sich Seltsames in den Bergen des Düsterwaldes. Dies ist soweit ich weiß auch der Grund, weshalb Ihr Euren Sohn auf diese Erkundungstour geschickt habt." Der König nickte.  
  
"Nun, Euch wurde berichtet, dass er und sein Freund, der Zwerg, von Uruk- Hai gefangen genommen wurden. Dies entspricht nur der halben Wahrheit. Es stimmt, diese Wesen haben die Entführung durchgeführt, doch dahinter verbirgt sich jemand anders. Ich spüre, wie wieder Schatten über Düsterwald sich legen..." "Aber wer? Wer könnte dann es sein?", unterbrach Thranduil seinen Gast. "Sauron ist vernichtet, der Hexenkönig Angmars ebenso, auch Saruman ist nicht mehr... Welche neue Macht ist dann am Werke?"  
  
"Es ist keine neue Macht...", begann der Zauberer bedächtig, kurz hielt er inne, suchte für die richtigen Worte. "Es... es ist eher eine alte Kraft, die wiederersteht..." Abermals schnitt ihm der Herrscher der Waldelben das Wort ab. "Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Die schwarze Magie vergangener Zeiten..." Gandalf gebot ihm zu Schweigen. "Nein, die bösen Mächte der ältesten Tage sind nicht auf Ewig gefangen in den Gefilden Eas, auch wenn die Valar es so beabsichtigten.", fuhr er fort. "Damit - Ihr meint doch nicht etwa..." "Doch, zu aller Leid, es ist geschehen.", beendete der Zauberer den Satz. Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf seiner Miene und... Furcht? War es wirklich Angst, Angst, die jedes Denken zunichte machte, Angst, die einen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ? Nein, das war es nicht, es zeugte der Meinung des Elben nach von einer Art inneren Aufgewühltheit, dennoch verhielt sich der alte Mann ihm gegenüber äußerlich ruhig, geradezu gelassen. Gegen alle Höflichkeit starrte Thranduil seinen Gast mehr oder weniger weiterhin an, versuchte dessen Gefühle zu deuten, herauszufinden, ob sein schreckliche Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Doch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, war diese Art von Gemütsregung Mithrandirs wieder verschwunden, als wäre sie nie dagewesen und machte es dem Waldkönig unmöglich, weiter in dessen Seele zu lesen. Der Zauberer seufzte.  
  
"Ja, auch wenn es schier unfassbar klingen mag, er hat es geschafft, sich aus der Äußeren Leere zu befreien, er ist wieder nach Arda zurückgekehrt. Morgoth ist auferstanden."  
  
~*~  
  
Nachdem nun die Wunden aller Beteiligten mehr oder weniger versorgt waren, machten sich Mel und Nicole auf Mission Hungerbewältigung. Schnell war die nächstbeste Familientiefkühlpizza aufgetaut und die Mädchen wuselten geschäftig in der Küche herum, von den beiden Mittelerdlern argwöhnisch beobachtet.  
  
"Gimli, kannst du die Pizza in den Backofen schieben?", fragte Mel, während sie die Spülmaschine ausräumte, um Platz für das schmutzige Geschirr zu schaffen, was sich mit nur einem Arm als schwierig herausstellte. Sie war erleichtert, dass dieses vornehme Geschwafel nun ein Ende hatte. Vorhin hatten sie nämlich alle gemeinsam vereinbart, nach all dem was heute passiert war, die Förmlichkeiten beiseite zu legen.  
  
Der Zwerg zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich soll was?" Entnervt stöhnte das Mädchen auf. Sie wusste zwar, dass er nichts für seine Unwissenheit konnte, dennoch ging es ihr ziemlich auf den Keks jede Kleinigkeit hunderte Male erklären zu müssen.  
  
"Nimm das Ding mit dem belegtem Teigfladen drauf und schieb es da rein!", erwiderte sie, mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Ofen deutend.  
  
Wie befohlen nahm der Bärtige nun das Blech und näherte sich vorsichtig der vorgewärmten Backröhre. Er öffnete die Luke und wollte die Platte schon hineinbefördern, als er mit seiner Hand gegen das heiße Innere des Geräts kam.  
  
Vor Schreck (und Schmerzen, was er aber niemals zugegeben hätte) ließ er das Blech mit einem lautem Scheppern zu Boden fallen. Die Pizza flog dabei durch den Raum und landete - mit der belegtem Seite nach unten - auf der Erde.  
  
Stille. Die beiden Mädchen standen fassungslos, nun ohne Aussicht auf ein anständiges Abendessen einfach nur da, Legolas hielt sich mit verzogenem Gesicht die Ohren, das Blech war nämlich direkt neben ihm niedergegangen und der Krach des Aufschlags war etwas zu viel für seine Spitzöhrchen. Gimli hingegen betrachtete die immer größer werdende Brandblase, die sich nun auf seiner Hand ausbreitete.  
  
"Super... das wars dann wohl mit Abendessen...", murrte Nicole leise und begann im Kühlschrank nach etwas anderem Essbaren zu kramen.  
  
"Lektion 1 für das erfolgreiche Überleben in einer Küche: Backöfen und Herdplatten sind heiß!", hörte man die leicht ironische Stimme Mels, während sie sich bückte und versuchte, den Boden soweit wie möglich von den Pizzainnereien zu befreien.  
  
°Dieser Zwerg...° grummelte sie im Stillem. °Immer schaffte er es irgendwie, etwas unbrauchbar (in diesem Fall die Pizza ungenießbar) zu machen...°  
  
~*~  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen? Wenn...er... wirklich zurückgekehrt ist?" Der Waldkönig mied den Namen. Ratlos saß er mit Gandalf immer noch im Thronsaal seines Palastes. Was sollte nun geschehen? Was wird passieren, wenn sich seine Schatten wieder ausbreiteten, zuerst über Düsterwald und dann, nach und nach auch über den anderen Teilen Mittelerdens?  
  
"Ihr müsst wissen, Thranduil, dass diesmal nicht nur das Schicksal Ardas bedroht ist", setzte der weiße Zauberer an, als hätte er die Gedanken des Elben erraten. "Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?" Mit unguter Vorahnung blickte der König auf. Gab es etwa mehr als nur Mittelerde? Diese uralten Legenden, die Kindern oft als Märchen vorgesetzt wurden, waren sie tatsächlich Realität?  
  
"Ihr kennt die Sagen über das Bestehen anderer Dimensionen, nehme ich an." Der König nickte kaum merklich und Gandalf fuhr fort. "Um es kurz zu machen, es sind keine Mythen, sondern ist Wirklichkeit. Und der schwarze Lord weiß das." Der Zauberer machte ein bedeutungsvolle Pause. "Er will diesmal nicht nur die Herrschaft über Mittelerde erlangen, sondern auch über die restlichen geschaffenen Welten. Legolas und Gimli waren seinem Geheimnis auf der Spur, wären die beiden weiter in die Berge des Düsterwaldes eingedrungen, hätten sie seine Festung mit Sicherheit früher oder später entdeckt. Deshalb wurden sie verschleppt."  
  
"Woher... wisst Ihr... dies alles?" Nur mit Mühe konnte der Elb seine gefühllose Maske aufrechterhalten. Innerlich tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle. Angst hatte er, Angst um seinen Sohn, fürchtete, ihn niemals wiederzusehen. Andererseits war er König und musste für sein Volk sorgen, es vor Morgoth beschützen. Seine persönlichen Ziele und Gefühle durften da nicht die Oberhand erlangen.  
  
"Elrond berichtete es mir, er hat es vorausgesehen. Er erwähnte auch etwas über die Valar und dass diese versuchen, Euren Sohn als Botschafter in andere Welten zu schicken... Genaueres hat auch der Herr Bruchtals nicht erfahren..."  
  
Thranduil stand auf und lief im Zimmer herum. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so ratlos gewesen wie jetzt. "Aber... was soll nun geschehen? Wissen die anderen freien Völker Mittelerdes schon davon?" Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bis auf Bruchtal, Lórien und jetzt Düsterwald hat Arda keine Ahnung von dem, was uns höchstwahrscheinlich bevorsteht. Im goldenen Wald wird in Kürze in Rat eingerufen, wo wie zu Zeiten des Ringkriegs Vertreter von so vielen Völkern wie möglich erscheinen sollen. Wenn Ihr eine Delegation hinschicken wollt, Thranduil..."  
  
"Ich werde keine Delegation schicken", unterbrach ihn der Angesprochene. "Ich werde selbst mit einer Eskorte nach Lórien reisen." Er öffnete die Tür und sprach zu den Wachen, die vor ihr verharrten. "Schickt Lanthir zu mir! Schnell!"  
  
~*~  
  
Nochmal etwa eine halbe Stunde später war es den Mädchen gelungen, etwas halbwegs Essbares aus den dürftigen Vorräten Mels zu zaubern, was noch für alle Vier reichte.  
  
Schnell saßen alle am Tisch und Mel schien Gimli mittlerweile das mit der Pizza verziehen zu haben, die beiden lachten und machten Scherze, als wären sie schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde. Gerade gab der Zwerg einige Anekdoten aus seiner verbrachten Zeit mit Legolas zu Besten, wobei sich die Schwarzhaarige beinahe kugelte vor Lachen. "...Und dann hättest du sein Gesicht sehen müssen! Der mutige Elbenkrieger in den glitzernden Grotten... Da kam seine Höhlenphobie wieder hoch!" "Höhlenphobie?" Das Mädchen kicherte belustigt. "Wir Elben ziehen nun mal eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel im Sternenschein einer in einer engen und dunklen Höhle vor", erwiderte der Blonde ungerührt. "Übrigens, Gimli, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du auch keinen besseren Eindruck gemacht hast, als unsere Reise uns nach Fangorn führte!"  
  
Diesmal war es Legolas, der ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, während Gimlis Gesichtfarbe nun von normal über rosa bis hin zu tiefrot wechselte. Wieder stiegen Mel beim Anblick der Tomate auf zwei Beinen ihr gegenüber beinahe die Lachtränen in die Augen.  
  
So ging fast noch den gesamten Abend weiter, bis die Schwarzhaarige irgendwann anfing, zu gähnen. "Du solltest dich langsam zu Ruhe betten", meinte der Elb, "es war ein anstrengender Tag heute." "Hast recht. Also dann, bis morgen..." Mel erhob sich und auch Nicole folgte ihr. Wortlos. Schon den gesamten Abend hatte sich die 16-jährige kaum an den Gesprächen beteiligt und meist schweigend am Tisch gesessen. Als wäre sie nur ein unsichtbarer Zuschauer des Geschehens. Was war mit ihr los?  
  
Nun trafen sich ihre Blicke, die nun leicht besorgten des Elben und die nachdenklichen des Mädchens. Einen kurzen Moment sah er Schmerz in ihnen und Angst. Sie lächelte. Es war ein künstliches Lächeln, das ihre wahren Gefühle überdecken sollte, ihn und die anderen glauben lassen sollten, das alles in Ordnung war. "Gute Nacht." Sie wandte sich ab, folgte ihrer Freundin in deren Zimmer, wo die beiden Mädchen schlafen sollten.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen stand nun auch Legolas auf und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo für ihn und den Zwergen aus Kissen, Decken und Matratzen eine notdürftige Schlafstätte errichtet worden war.  
  
Er legte sich auf sein Lager, versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Zum einen lag es wohl an Gimli, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt Geräusche von sich gab, als würde er ganz Düsterwald absägen wollen, andererseits fanden auch seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Wieso war Nicole so still geworden innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit? Seit sie mit der Prophezeiung wieder zurückgekommen waren und diese nun doch der endgültige Beweis darstellte, dass sie die Auserwählte war...  
  
Seitdem hatte das Mädchen kaum ein Wort von sich gegeben. Mit einem weiterem Seufzer drehte sich der Elb auf die andere Seite. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er ins Reich der Träume hinüber glitt.  
  
~*~  
  
Schnellen Schrittes eilte Lanthir durch den Palast seines Königs, in Richtung Thronsaal. Als er die riesige Flügeltür öffnete, stockte er einen Augenblick lang. Was machte die königliche Garde hier? Ihm wurde berichtet, dass es sich um eine geheime Besprechung handelte und zu solchen war diese gewöhnlicherweise nicht anwesend.  
  
"Hauptmann Lanthir, da Ihr nun ebenfalls eingetroffen seid, sind wir vollzählig.", begann Thranduil mit gebieterischer Stimme. Der Angesprochene deutete eine Verbeugung an und setzte sich zu den anderen gerufenen Elben, gespannt auf das, was nun kommen würde. Es waren nur wenige geladen, allein die engsten Vertrauten des Königs saßen nun mit ihm in diesem Saal. Schon lange hatte es keinen Treffen dieser Art gegeben und jedesmal, wenn so etwas geschah, dann war es wirklich von großer Bedeutung, was besprochen wurde, meist ging es um die Sicherheit des Waldelbenvolkes.  
  
"Krieger Düsterwalds, langjährige Freunde..." Thranduil erhob die Stimme. Erwartungsvolle Augenpaare blickten ihn an. Was war geschehen, das der König zu einer geheimen Beratung einberief? Waren wieder Orks oder sonstige Höllenwesen im Düsterwald gesichtet worden, die das Volk bedrohten?  
  
"Auch wenn es schier unfassbar klingen mag, es ist geschehen..." Wieder machte der Herrscher des Waldes eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprechen wollte, doch Mithrandir ergriff das Wort. "Erzählen wir die gesamte Geschichte. Wie viele, wenn nicht alle der hier Anwesenden vermutlich zu Ohren gekommen ist, ereignet sich seltsames in den Bergen des Düsterwalds. Es heißt, dass viele Wanderer und Bewohner dieses Gebietes, Menschen, Zwerge und sogar Elben spurlos verwinden würden und um dieser Sache nachzugehen, wurde seine Hoheit Prinz Legolas auf einen Erkundungsritt geschickt, gemeinsam mit seinem Gefährten Gimli Gloinssohn. Trotz aller Vorsicht wurden beide an den nördlichen Ausläufer der Berge von Uruk-Hai überfallen und überwältigt."  
  
Totenstille. Nichts regte sich im Saal, alle waren wie erstarrt. Der Prinz? Entführt? Wie war das möglich? Lanthir blickte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er war dabei gewesen, hatte es gesehen... Aber er konnte nichts tun. Es schmerzte ihn. Legolas war immer ein guter Freund seinerseits gewesen, sie waren beinahe wie Brüder, obgleich Lanthir nicht aus dem Königshause stammte.  
  
"Das ist nicht möglich! Die Uruk-Hai gelten seit dem Ringkrieg als ausgerottet, auch Sauron und Saruman sind nicht mehr, wie können diese Kreaturen dennoch ihr Unwesen treiben? Niemand sonst hätte die Macht, abermals solche Geschöpfe des Bösen zu erschaffen!"  
  
Es war ein dunkelhaariger Elb, der diese Worte sprach, Seregon war sein Name, der jüngere Bruder Thranduils und zugleich sein Berater.  
  
"Doch, zu unser aller Leid gibt es immer noch jemanden, der über diese Macht verfügt." Der Zauberer antwortete, mit leiser, aber dennoch mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. "Wer? Wer sollte bei Eru in der Lage sein, solch böses Werk zu vollbringen? Welche neue Schatten wollen Arda versuchen zu bedecken?" Wieder war es Seregon, der diese Worte sprach.  
  
"Es sind Schatten, fürwahr, doch keine neuen Mächte, die Mittelerde diesmal in Dunkelheit stürzen wollen. Alte Kräfte, von denen man glaubte, dass sie für die Ewigkeit gebannt seien, sind wiedererstanden...." Gandalf verstummte und sah auf. Eine ungute Vorahnung schlich sich in die Gedanken Lanthirs. Das...das konnte niemals der Realität entsprechen!... Nein...es lag nicht im Bereich des möglichen...  
  
Doch der Blick aus den eisblauen Augen des Magiers sagte etwas anderes. "Lord Elrond von Bruchtal hat es vorausgesehen, auch wenn es schier unmöglich klingen mag... Krieg steht bevor. Krieg mit dem schwarzen Vala. Krieg mit Morgoth."  
  
~*~  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Nicole hin und her. So sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, schlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie hörte die ruhigen Atemzüge ihrer Freundin, die schon vor einiger Zeit in das Reich der Träume hinübergeglitten war. Insgeheim beneidete die Braunhaarige sie. Sie hatte nicht diese Probleme, diese Fragen, die immer stärker, immer fordernder nach einer Antwort verlangten... Sie konnte ohne diese Sorgen ruhen...  
  
Schnell schob die 16-jährige diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie seufzte. Dann stand sie auf, verließ, nach einem letztem Blick auf Mel das Zimmer. So oder so würde sie heute keinen Schlaf finden.  
  
Möglichst kein Geräusch verursachend schlich sie sich durch das Wohnzimmer, darauf bedacht, Legolas und die anderen nicht zu wecken. Leise versuchte sie, die Balkontür zu öffnen, dennoch knarrte es ein wenig. Zögernden Schrittes lief sie hinaus auf den Balkon, blickte nach rechts. Dort befand sich ein großer Baum, in geringem Abstand zum Geländer. Einen Moment lang verharrte das Mädchen. Dann sprang sie. Mit den Händen erwischte einen dicken Ast, hangelte sich daran herunter. Als sie nahe genug am Boden war, ließ sie sich fallen.  
  
Sie ging einige Schritte über die angrenzende Wiese, bis sie sich irgendwann unweit des Hauses einfach niedersinken ließ. Ihre Blicke erfassten den Nachthimmel, klar und mit vielen kleinen leuchtenden Punkten übersät. Nicole liebte den Sternenhimmel, sie wusste nicht warum, doch immer, wenn sie hinauf sah, fühlte sie sich irgendwie geborgen, als wäre sie an einen Ort ihrer Kindheit zurückgekehrt, einem Platz, wo sie immer freundlich aufgenommen wurde und man sich um sie kümmerte, ganz egal was vorher war.  
  
Doch es war diesmal nicht das einzige Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Herzen breit machte, da war noch etwas. Je mehr sie sich den Sternen widmete, desto stärker wuchs eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht in ihr, eine Sehnsucht, die ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht wirklich hierher gehörte, dass ihr Platz ein anderer war.  
  
Wie von selbst wanderten ihre Hände zu ihrer linken Hüfte und zogen scheinbar aus dem Nichts Caladech hervor. Silbern schimmerte es im Mondlicht und plötzlich, ohne es zu wollen, rollte eine Träne über die Wange des Mädchens. Dann noch eine. Und eine weitere.  
  
Ihre Schultern begannen zu zucken. Warum weinte sie? Die ganze Zeit war sie stark gewesen... und jetzt? Die Gefühle übermannten sie. Zuviel hatte sich in den letzten Stunden angestaut, um es weiter zu ignorieren. Warum sie? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie mit dieser Prophezeiung gemeint sein? Am heutigen Tag war mehr geschehen als in ihrem gesamten Leben bevor. Noch vor 24 Stunden war ihre größte Sorge gewesen, irgendwie eine gute Chemiearbeit zu schreiben. Und jetzt?  
  
Nun musste sie die Zerstörung der Dimensionen aufhalten. Und sie wusste nicht wie. Vielleicht war es auch gerade diese Hilflosigkeit, die sie so verzweifeln ließ. Immer noch liefen Tränenströme ihr Gesicht hinab, bis sie hinuntertropften und ihre Jeans benetzten. Der Wind fuhr sachte durch ihr Haar, wehte es ein wenig zur Seite, schien ihre Haut zu streicheln.  
  
Er schien leise zu flüstern, sie trösten zu wollen... doch war es wirklich der Wind? Das Mädchen spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte Legolas. Er stand ein wenig hinter ihr und dennoch war er so nah, dass Nicole den Duft von Wiesen und Blättern wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
"Warum weinst du?" Seine Stimme, sanft und glockenklar, brachte sie wieder dazu, in seine Augen zu sehen. Wie tief und unergründlich sie doch waren...wie der Ozean... Sie musterten sorgenvoll die Braunhaarige.  
  
"Ich... ich weiß es nicht...Entschuldige..." Im Sternenlicht schimmerten die Tränenspuren noch auf ihren Wangen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Es schmerzte den Elben, sie so aufgelöst zu sehen, so... hilflos.  
  
Er hatte sie vorhin gehört, als sie auf den Balkon gegangen war und war ihr nach einigen Minuten gefolgt, doch anstatt sie wie erwartet auf der Terrasse anzutreffen, erblickte er auf der Wiese eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt, deren Schultern verdächtig zuckten.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Versuche nicht, deine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Es ist besser, wenn du sie rauslässt."  
  
Wieder begannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und Legolas zog sie etwas näher an sich, versuchte sie zu trösten. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was ihr Herz beschwerte, trotzdem spürte er, dass sie dankbar war, dass er hier bei ihr war, ihr versuchte, Trost zu spenden.  
  
Wie lange sie so da saßen, wusste sie nicht. Doch mit der Zeit wurden ihre Schluchzer weniger und keine Wassertropfen bahnten sich mehr den Weg über ihre Wangen. Und die gesamte Zeit war er bei ihr, hörte ihr zu.  
  
"Ich...ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll... gestern war ich noch ein normales Mädchen und heute... jetzt bin ich die Auserwählte und habe die Dimensionen vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen...es...es kam alles so plötzlich, so unvorbereitet...ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht die Richtige bin...wäre ich es, dann...dann hätte ich euch heute retten können!"  
  
Sie verstummte abermals und sah ihn wieder an. Selbstvorwürfe spiegelten sich in ihren Augen und Unsicherheit. Es musste wirklich hart für sie sein.  
  
"Aber du hast uns heute gerettet!" Legolas widersprach ihr. "Wärest du nicht gewesen, wären wir womöglich tot!" "Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäret ihr erst gar nicht in diese Situation gekommen..." Sie flüsterte beinahe. "Wenn Gimli und ich dich nicht getroffen hätten, dann, bei Eru, wüsste ich nicht, was alles noch passiert wäre. Ohne dich wären wir in dieser Welt verloren gewesen!"  
  
Nicole lächelte. Es war kein echtes Lachen, zu dem sich ihre Lippen verformten, eher eine misslungene Grimasse. Sie versuchte, ihn glauben zu lassen, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war, versuchte, ihn zu täuschen. Vielleicht schaffte sie dies auch bei ihren Mitmenschen, doch nicht bei einem Elben.  
  
Sie wich seinen Blicken aus, stattdessen sah sie hinauf, in die scheinbar endlosen Weiten des Nachthimmels. "Findest du sie nicht auch so wunderschön? Die Sterne meine ich."  
  
Sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an, als würde er in Erinnerungen schwelgen. "Das Erste, was die Elben nach ihrem Erschaffen erblickten, waren die nächtlichen Gefilde Mittelerdes und seitdem nehmen die Sterne einen festen Platz in ihren Herzen ein. Sie sind ihre Begleiter, wohin sie auch gehen..."  
  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser und leiser, bis sie schließlich vollkommen verstummte. Eine Weile sah er noch hinauf, in die Nacht. So ähnlich schien der Himmel hier dem in Arda und doch war es nicht derselbe, oder täuschte er sich?  
  
Dann, plötzlich spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Nicole. Sie schien zu schlafen, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Wie friedlich sie so aussah... Einzig die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen deuteten noch auf ihre vorherige Gemütlage hin.  
  
Das Haar fiel nach vorne, bedeckte ihr Profil zum Teil. Er erinnerte sich, beinahe genauso hatte sie ausgesehen, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, genauso hingen ihre fast unbändigen Locken in ihren feinen Gesichtszügen, nur dass sie damals nicht ruhig schlief, sondern ihn gerade im Kampf besiegt hatte. Auch da sah sie wunderschön aus... Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sein Herz begann, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, als sie sich im Schlaf bewegte, unbewusst sich ein bisschen an ihn herankuschelte.  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte der Prinz den Kopf. Wieso reagierte er so? Sie war doch nur eine Kampfgefährtin, eine Freundin. Nicht seine Geliebte oder dergleichen...  
  
Seufzend zog er sie noch einige Zentimeter näher an sich heran Es war kühl heute Nacht... Sie war kein Elb, sie würde sich sonst irgendeine Krankheit einfangen...  
  
Das waren die letzten Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, bevor auch ihm die Augen zufielen.  
  
Sooooo, das waren meine allerersten zaghaften Schritte in Richtung emotionale Kapitel...man, hab ich mir da einen abgebrochen....  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Eure mystica *knuddel*  
  
Nun zu den Reviews *an dieser Stelle nochmals ganz dezent auf diesen kleinen blauen Kommentare-Schriftzug da unten hinweist*: Erst nochmal ein riesiges Danke, an alle, die ihren Senf zu meiner Story dazugeben, Leute, ihr macht mich glücklich!!!!  
  
@ Rouge: Du hast meine FF gefunden *freu*! Wieder ein neuer Leser *rumhüpf*! Ich finds einfach klasse, dass es dir so gut gefällt, ich hoffe, du magst dieses Kapitel genauso!!!  
  
@Elbe_Amalya: So viel Lob!!! *selber große Augen bekommt* *sich verbeug* Die Sache mit den Fanfähnchen *g*... bin vorm Bildschirm auf und ab gehüpft...(ich hab meine ersten Fanfähnchen ;o))!!! ) wegen Mel: Jaaa, das hat nen Grund, dass die das gespürt hat, bis das aber aufgelöst wird, dauert aber noch etwas... wir wollen ja nicht die Spannung wegnehmen *fg*... aber so einfach ohne Antworten lass ich dich nicht den Löffel abgeben, keine Sorge *zwinker* ach noch was: sind unsere Katzen seelenverwandt *kopfkratz*? Meine hockt sich immer mit Vorliebe auf die Tastatur, wenn ich schreiben will...  
  
@MayLynn: Wooow... sooooo viele liebe Kommis *dich knuddel* Das mit dem Elbischen hab ich gleich verbessert, besser so? Hoffe, dass du dieses Chap genauso gut findest wie die anderen...zum Träumen halt... Ach ja, bevor ich's verpeile (sonst vergess ich's immer... *verlegen grinst*) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!  
  
@starwater: Ein neuer Leser!!!! Hab mich wirklich total über dein Kommi gefreut!  
  
@Nillithiel: Nein, ich bin noch unter den Lebenden *lach*... Das mit dem "Amarthiel"-Ausruf und Nicole? Lass dich einfach überraschen, würde ich sagen (hab selber noch nicht so wirklich ne Ahnung, was da is...;o))  
  
@MissRiddle: Gruselig? Cool geschrieben? Danke, danke *sich verbeug*!!!!! Wegen dem schneller schreiben: Ich versuchs, aber schneller geht halt nich...blöde Schule...  
  
@Stoffpferd: Auch hier, danke für die Blumen *freu*(Ein neuer Leser!!!!!!) Hoffe, dass es auch dir weiterhin gefällt...  
  
@Finda: Natürlich gibt es bei so lieben Reviews mehr davon *g*... wirklich soo spannend? Hätt ich nicht gedacht...iis 


	6. 6 Der Weg nach Lórien

Kapitel 6  
  
A/N: *vorsichtig Kopf reinstreck* Hallo? Noch jemand da? *sich umguck* Kennt ihr mich noch? Also erstmal: TUT MIR LEID, TUT MIR LEID, TUT MIR LEID!!!!!!!! Habe echt nicht vorgehabt, euch so lange warten zu lassen *sniff*, weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte...  
  
Ach ja, kleine Anmerkung zum Kapitel selbst, es spielt sich diesmal nur in ME ab, sonst krieg ich die Handlungsstränge nicht mehr zueinander^^°... Ist aber meiner Meinung trotzdem wichtig für die Story, aber lest besser erstmal....  
  
Disclaimer: Nix kann ich mein Eigentum nennen, nicht einmal mehr die verhasste Disklammer (die gehört ab jetzt den Prinzen)...*lol* Denn:  
Es ist alles nur geklaut...  
  
Kapitel 6 Der Weg nach Lórien  
  
Schon beinahe zwei Tage ritten sie, fast ohne Unterbrechung. Der König wollte so schnell wie möglich Lothlórien erreichen, trotz der öfteren Zwistigkeiten vom goldenem Reiche und Düsterwald.  
  
Lanthir seufzte. Obgleich er ein Elb und somit die Strapazen langer Reisen aushalten konnte, war er ein wenig müde. Auch Alalysa, sein Pferd, fing langsam an zu straucheln und war nicht mehr so trittsicher wie einige Stunden zuvor. Den anderen Mitgliedern der Königseskorte ging es augenscheinlich kaum anders, selbst Elbenpferde waren nicht dazu geschaffen so lange Strecken ohne Pause zu überwinden.  
  
"Eure Hoheit..." Lanthir war nach vorne geritten, neben seinen König. "Was ist Eurer Anliegen, Hauptmann? Sprecht." "Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber die Pferde sind erschöpft. Wenn wir weiter reiten, werden sie bald erlahmen, wir sollten möglichst in der nächsten Zeit eine Pause einlegen."  
  
Thranduil warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Eskorte. Lanthir hatte Recht. Dennoch... Lothlórien war fern und er wollte schnellstmöglichst dorthin gelangen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
"Wir reiten weiter!" Der Hauptmann biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich seine Widerworte zu verkneifen. Sah sein König denn nicht, dass, wenn sie noch weiter in diesem Tempo reisen würden, die Erschöpfung die gesamte Gruppe, obgleich es Elben waren, übermannen würde?  
  
"Thranduil, ich muss sagen, dass dies eine äußerst unkluge Entscheidung wäre." Es war Gandalf. Er war auf Schattenfell, der allein noch nicht der Erschöpfung nahe war, nach vorne geritten.  
  
"Die Sonne neigt sich, bald wird die Dämmerung hereinbrechen", fuhr er fort. "Wir sollten unser Nachtlager noch unter dem Schutze der Düsterwaldbäume errichten, auf freier Ebene würde es Gegnern bei weitem leichter fallen, uns zu erspähen." Einen Augenblick lang schien der Elbenherrscher zu überlegen, dann jedoch nickte er. "Ihr habt Recht, mellon nin [1]. Für die Augen des Feindes wäre es ein Leichtes, uns auf freiem Felde zu entdecken."  
  
Rasch wendete er nun sein Pferd und gab einige kurze Befehle, teilte mit, wann und wo sie rasten würden. Bald darauf erreichte die Eskorte eine kleine Lichtung nahe des Waldrandes. Sie war gut verborgen, von außerhalb konnte kaum einer vermuten, dass dort nicht wie sonst abseits der Wege der Wald wild wuchs, kaum passierbar für jemanden, der nicht wusste wie. Über dem unbewachsenen Platz spendeten noch die letzten Strahlen der Sonne ein wenig Helligkeit, bevor sie in der Dämmerung verschwanden, doch selbst diese geringe Menge an Licht reichte den Elben, um ihr Lager aufzuschlagen.  
  
Schnell waren jetzt die Pferde versorgt und abgesattelt, Feuer geschürt, Wachen eingeteilt, die Schlafplätze hergerichtet, das Zelt des Königs aufgebaut. Thranduil diskutierte gerade mit Seregon und Gandalf über irgendetwas, wahrscheinlich die zukünftige Reiseroute, die sie einschlagen sollten. Jeder war mit Etwas beschäftigt - wirklich jeder? Nein.  
  
Es war kein anderer als Lanthir, der ein wenig abseits der anderen stand. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich dort sein sollte, den restlichen Elben zur Hand gehen sollte. Aber er war immer noch zur sehr mit sich, seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Immer noch plagten ihn die Schuldgefühle gegenüber seines Freundes, nagten an ihm wie Ratten an einem verwesenden Stück Fleisch. Er hatte ihm im Stich gelassen, obgleich sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass er das Richtige getan habe, dass so das Leben seiner Männer, der wenigen, die ihn als Spähtrupp begleitet hatten, so gerettet habe.  
  
Und jetzt... Legolas und sein Gefährte waren verschollen, der schwarze Lord drohte abermals, Mittelerde in Verdammnis zu stürzen... Was würde noch alles geschehen? Der Elb seufzte unwillkürlich. Er wusste es nicht. Und diese Unkenntnis machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.  
  
"Welche Sorgen beschweren Eurer Herz, Hauptmann Düsterwalds, dass Ihr fortwährend vor Euch hin sinniert?" Erschrocken fuhr Lanthir in die Höhe, als diese Stimme neben ihn erklang. War er so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er den Ankömmling nicht bemerkt hatte?  
  
Mithrandir lächelte leicht, als er den jungen Elben zusammenzucken sah. Eigentlich hätte er als Oberbefehlshaber nach dem König und den Beratern vorhin, bei der Besprechung der Reiseroute dabei sein sollen, doch sein Platz blieb unbesetzt. Nun, beim Gang durch das Lager war er dem Zauberer aufgefallen, wie er ganz alleine da saß, anscheinend über etwas nachdenkend.  
  
Lanthirs Ohrspitzen nahmen ein leichte Rotfärbung an. Nicht genug, dass er es nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, wie sich jemand ihm näherte, nein, so wie es aussah, hatte er seine eigenen Empfindungen so offen dargelegt, das jeder darin lesen konnte. Normalerweise war sein Volk Meister im Verbergen ihrer Gefühle, kaum einer wusste, was in dem anderen vorging. War es so offensichtlich gewesen, was er empfand?  
  
"Gibt es noch Hoffnung?" Seine Stimme war leise, kaum vernehmbar in dem Rascheln der Blätter, die der Wind wie nach einer unhörbaren Melodie hin- und herwiegte. "Gibt es noch Hoffnung, wo der schwarze Lord wieder aus den Schatten getreten ist, wo Krieg bevorsteht? Gibt es noch Hoffnung für uns, nicht unter das Joch der Sklaverei zu fallen, gibt es noch Hoffnung für Mittelerde, nicht in ewige Dunkelheit zu fallen? Sagt, weißer Istar, ist dort auch nur ein winziger Funken von Zuversicht, das alles zu überstehen?"  
  
"Hauptmann, war es im Ringkrieg nicht genauso?" Gandalf lächelte wieder. "Schien zu dieser Zeit nicht auch der Glaube an die Zukunft verloren, stand Mittelerde nicht ebenso der Verdammnis gegenüber? Gab es nicht Krieg, Schlachten, die unzählige von Opfern forderten? Und doch, was niemand mehr für möglich gehalten hätte, konnte die Bedrohung abgewendet werden. Hoffnung, Lanthir Celonion, gibt es immer."  
  
Einen Augenblick verstummte der Zauberer, bevor er erneut sprach. "Nun, kommt, Hauptmann, der König erwartet Euch. Er wollte sich nochmals Eure Meinung für die zukünftige Reiseroute anhören, ehe er entscheidet." Leichfüßig erhob sich der Angesprochene und war schon im Begriff in Richtung Lager zu laufen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Meister Gandalf, ich danke für Eure weisen Worte, nun scheinen mir die Pfade des Schicksals nicht mehr ganz so verworren und undurchdringlich. Hannon cen, Mithrandir [2]."  
  
"Die Pfade des Schicksals...", murmelte der Istar nachdenklich. "Nicht einmal die Weisesten der Weisesten vermögen vorauszusehen, welchen Wegen sie folgen. Sie sind wahrlich verworren und undurchdringlich, vermutlich weiß nur Eru selbst, wohin sie führen..." Nochmals wollte er sich zu Lanthir wenden, doch anstatt den Hauptmann zu erblicken, vernahm er nur noch beinahe unhörbare Schritte, die langsam in der Dunkelheit der herankommenden Dämmerung verklangen.  
  
~*~  
  
Raschen Schrittes eilten sie durch die dunklen, fackelerleuchteten Gänge, in Richtung Thronsaal. Je näher sie jedoch den schweren Eisentüren kamen, desto stärker wurde ihnen die Anwesenheit ihres Herrn bewusst. Und seine Macht. Mit jedem Meter wurde es zunehmend kälter, selbst die kleinen Flammen der Fackeln an den Wänden schienen keine Wärme mehr auszustrahlen, jegliche Wärme wurde von der hier allgegenwärtigen Aura des dunklen Lords erstickt.  
  
Nicht einmal mehr die Schmerzensschreie der Gefangenen aus den weiten Tiefen der Kerker in den unterirdischen Gängen des Bergs konnte man vernehmen, eine nahezu unheimliche Stille lag in diesem Trakt der Festung, sodass jeder Schritt laut in den steinernen Fluren widerhallte.  
  
Dort waren sie. Die eisernen Torflügel bewegten sich langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter öffneten sie sich, gaben den Weg in den Thronsaal frei. Jede andere Kreatur hätte, wenn es ihr zur Wahl stände, spätestens jetzt kehrtgemacht, diese Stätte des Grauens verlassen, doch sie verspürten keine Furcht. Das Wesen, das in diesen Gemächern hauste, hatte sie erschaffen, sie aus den schwarzen Gedanken seines Seins geformt. Sie waren wie ein Teil von ihm und zugleich seine ergebensten Diener.  
  
"Tretet näher." Seine Stimme, kalt und erbarmungslos wie die Dunkelheit selbst, hallte durch den Raum. Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung deutete er ihnen zu sprechen, zu berichten, weshalb sie ihn aufgesucht hatten. Sie kamen näher, knieten nieder, in respektvollem Abstand vor dem Throne ihres Herren.  
  
"Mein Gebieter..." Eine der schwarzbemäntelten Kreaturen erhob sich, näherte sich noch einige Schritte der dunklen Gestalt, seinem Herrscher, während die anderen immer noch regungslos in der unterwürfigen Stellung verharrten. "Alles ist vorbereitet." Wieder war es das vorgetretene Wesen, das sprach. Leise krächzend drangen die Worte aus seiner Kehle, hätte man nicht gewusst, dass die Stimme ihm gehörte so würde man denken, es wäre ein Rabe, der das Wort erhob. "Alsbald Ihr befehlt, werden die Truppen sich auf den Weg machen. Welches Ziel soll das Erste sein, das Ihr gedenkt zu attackieren, Mylord?" "Die Elben haben Verdacht geschöpft. Und laut meinen Spähern ist der Düsterwaldkönig auf den Weg nach Lórien." Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des schwarzen Valas. "Schickt einen Trupp dorthin." "Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr."  
  
Schon verbeugten sie die Gestalten abermals, wollten den Thronsaal verlassen, doch die Stimme ihres Gebieters hielt sie zurück. "Wartet. Nicht ihr werdet kämpfen. Noch nicht. Berichtet Gorchath, dass er diese stinkenden Spitzohren dem Erdboden gleichmachen soll. Nein, ihr habt anderes zu tun..."  
  
~*~  
  
Entnervt rollte Lanthir im Geiste mit dem Augen. Schon eine weitere Stunde war vergangenen, seitdem er ins Lager zurückgekehrt und sich zu seinem König begeben hatte, der eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion mit Seregon führte.  
  
"Seht doch ein, Majestät, der gerade Weg über die Ebenen ist viel zu riskant! Wir sollten uns zuerst nach Süden wenden und dann die weniger lange Strecke über das freie Feld uns vornehmen. Die Augen der Späher sind wachsam, Ihr wisst das." "Euch ist bewusst, Seregon, dass uns dieser Weg an den Bergen des Düsterwalds und an Dol Guldûr vorbeiführt." Thranduil sprach leise, als er diese Orte des Schreckens erwähnte, zu sehr noch schmerzte der Gedanke an seinen Sohn. Wo mochte er wohl sein? Wie erging es ihm gerade?  
  
Kaum merklich schüttelte der Herrscher der Waldelben den Kopf. Es war letztendlich doch sinnlos, sich zu sorgen, sich zu fragen, was geschehen war, dass würde ihm Legolas auch nicht wiederbringen.  
  
"Thranduil, was haltet Ihr davon, diese Entscheidung bis morgen ruhen zu lassen? Auch kurz vor dem Aufbruch könnt Ihr die Route bestimmen. Mit erhitzten Gemütern werden oft falsche Entschlüsse gefällt, ich würde vorschlagen, sich morgen früh um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern."  
  
Scheinbar war Gandalf, ebenso wie Lanthir, von der sich ewig hinziehenden Diskussion, die letztendlich doch kein Ergebnis hervorbrachte, genervt.  
  
Der Berater warf dem Zauberer einen hochmütigen Blick zu. "Weise Worte sprecht Ihr, Istar, zumindest mögen sie dem Törichten weise und gut erscheinen. Wer weiß denn, wie Ihr gesinnt seid, ob Ihr nicht vielleicht über Nacht versucht, durch einen Zauber Eure Vorschläge in die Route mit einfließen zu lassen?"  
  
"Seregon, es reicht!" Scharf schnitt ihm der König das Wort ab. "Verzeiht sein unwürdiges Verhalten, Mithrandir. Ihr habt recht. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn wir uns morgen darüber weiter Gedanken machen würden."  
  
Lanthir seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Obgleich ihn die Fortführung der Reise interessierte, so legte er trotzdem keinen besonders großen Wert auf weitere nervenaufreibende Diskussionen. Es mochte für einen seines Volkes zwar sonderbar sein, aber er hatte nicht viel Geduld mit wichtigen Dingen.  
  
"Wenn Ihr so gedenkt, mein König... Mir ist es gleich..." Etwas Seltsames lag in der Stimme und den Augen Seregons, als er die Ehrenbezeichnung verwendete. War es Spott oder gar Sarkasmus? Doch ehe der junge Hauptmann sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, war dieser Ausdruck auch schon wieder verschwunden, als wäre er nie dagewesen. "Nun denn", fuhr der Berater unbeirrt fort, "ich werde ein wenig ruhen, würden die Herrschaften mich entschuldigen?"  
  
Thranduil nickte und sein Bruder verbeugte sich kurz vor ihm, wendete ihn jedoch dann den Rücken zu und begab sich zu seinem kleinen Zelt, nicht weit von dem des König entfernt. Auch Lanthir und Gandalf verließen kurze Zeit später den Waldelbenherrscher und gingen ihre Wege, der Hauptmann trat seine Wache an und der Zauberer schwang sich auf Schattenfell, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Schon wollte der junge Elb zur Frage ansetzen, wohin er reite, doch er war bereits mit seinem Pferd in den Schatten des Waldes verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
Regungslos verharrte Lanthir im Gebüsch, die Waldstraße im Blick. Nur von hinten, durch das Unterholz konnte man zu seinem Standpunkt, geschützt vor unfreundlichen Blicken seitens des Weges. Dort. Leise knackte ein Ast hinter ihm. Blitzschnell mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sich der Hauptmann, seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel ziehend. Kaum ein Zentimeter vor der pochenden Halsschlagader seines Gegenüber blitzte nun die messerscharfe Spitze der Klinge, bereit zuzustechen. "Im ha.[3]" "Aegnor." Lanthir nahm seinen Dolch von dem Hals der Wachablösung, einem jungen Elben, steckte die Klinge wieder in die Scheide.  
  
Dieser hatte erst vor kurzer Zeit die Kriegerprüfung bestanden und somit unter das Kommando des Hauptmanns getreten. Dennoch benahm er sich beinahe wie jemand, der schon lange Jahre im Dienste des Königs stand, auch er trug die emotionslose Maske eines Elbenkriegers auf den edlen Gesichtszügen.  
  
"Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?" Nicht die winzigste Gefühlregung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, einzig seine Augen offenbarten Freundschaft und Respekt gegenüber dem dunkelblondem Elben, doch innerhalb des Dienstes war es besser, sich nicht von seinen Empfindungen leiten zu lassen. Gefühle ließen einen oft unbedacht handeln und das war gefährlich, insbesonders zu Zeiten wie dieser...  
  
"Baw [4]", erwiderte Lanthir, genauso ungerührt wie der andere. "Obgleich..." Er begann zu flüstern. "Seltsam ruhig scheint mir der Wald heute Nacht..."  
  
Aegnor hob den Kopf und lauschte. Nicht das Geräusch eines einzigen Tieres war zu vernehmen, sogar das sonst hier allgegenwärtige Rauschen des Windes schien verstummt zu sein. Nichts regte sich im Wald, absolut gar nichts. Eine nahezu unheimliche Stille hatte sich über diesen Ort gelegt, sodass selbst das leise Flüstern der beiden Elben wie Donnerhall die Ruhe durchbrach.  
  
"Fürwahr, Seltsames scheint sich zu ereignen, Hauptmann. Im tirithon [5]." Noch einmal nickte der Angesprochene ihm kurz zu , bevor er sich umdrehte und von dannen ging.  
  
Schon kaum mehr sichtbar von Aegnors Standpunkt aus, wendete er sich nochmals, blickte nochmals zu dem mutigem Krieger. Der saß dort, beinahe unbeweglich, nur seine Augen jagten hin und her, versuchten, alles Ungewöhnliche oder Verdächtige zu erfassen.  
  
Alles schien so seltsam ruhig wie eben. Doch...was war das? Dort, noch unter dem Schutze der Bäume... da war etwas. Ein Schatten, ja, anders konnte man es wohl nicht ausdrücken. Es war wie ein dichter schwarzer Nebel, der über dem Boden schwebte, wie eine Wolke dunklen Staubs.  
  
"Aegnor! Hinter dir!" Schnell sprang der junge Elb auf, drehte sich um, wollte der drohenden Gefahr gegenübertreten - doch... die Warnung seines Freundes kam zu spät.  
  
Die schwarze Wolke war bereits lautlos zu ihm hinüber geglitten, umfasste ihn. Aegnors Augen weiteten sich in namenlosen Entsetzen, sein Mund öffnete sich zum Schrei, doch kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle. Der Nebel schien in ihn einzudringen, ihn zu lähmen... Die Knie des Kriegers knickten ein, er sank zu Boden, die Hände an den Kopf gepresst. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und obgleich er auf irgendeine Weise verstummt war, hätte er seine Stimme noch besessen, so war Lanthir sich sicher, hätte er geschrieen.  
  
Kurz zuckte er noch, dann kippte sein Oberkörper nach vorne, die Muskeln erschlafften. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise, aber er lebte.  
  
Doch etwas schien sich an ihm verändert zu haben. Zwar war der Nebel mittlerweile wieder aus seinem Körper gewichen, doch kein Sternenglanz erhellte mehr seine Augen, kalt und ausdruckslos starrten sie ins Leere.  
  
Und dann, plötzlich, waren Schritte zu vernehmen, Schritte, die jedoch gleich wieder von der Stille erstickt wurden. In den Schatten der Bäume waren sie nur schemenhaft zu erkennen - doch für Lanthirs Elbenaugen reichte es.  
  
"Yrch[6]!!!"  
  
Wie, bei Eru, konnten diese Höllenwesen hierher gelangt sein, ohne, dass sie auch nur irgendeiner bemerkt hatte? Doch ehe der Hauptmann weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bewegten sich die Kreaturen fort, scheinbar geführt von dieser schwarzen Wolke. Sie marschierten nach Osten, tiefer in das Unterholz des Waldes hinein... Sie verschwanden in Richtung Lager!  
  
Hastig sprang der Elb auf, rannte los. Er musste vor ihnen dorthin gelangen, koste es was es wolle. Die Leben seiner Kameraden und das seines Königs hingen womöglich davon ab.  
  
So schnell seine Füße ihn trugen, preschte er durch das Dickicht der Bäume, Dornen hinterließen viele blutige Kratzer auf seiner Haut, doch nicht einmal das registrierte er. Sein gesamtes Umfeld geriet mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit, allein der Gedanke an den Rest der Eskorte, an seinen Herren, füllte seinen Geist, nahm ihn ein.  
  
Der kürzeste Weg ins Lager... Er führte durch diesen nun vor Lanthir liegenden spärlich bewachsenen Teil des Waldes.  
  
Schneller...schneller... Immer wieder flüsterte er das Wort unbewusst vor sich hin, unhörbar, feuerte sich selbst an. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Lager...bald war er da...  
  
Erst das Sirren einer Bogensehne und ein scharfer Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite ließen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung sich richten.  
  
Zwei orkische Krieger standen nicht weit hinter ihm entfernt, der eine legte schon einen weiteren Pfeil bereit, der andere grinste hämisch.  
  
Der vorhin abgeschossene Pfeil musste ihn gestreift haben, dennoch war seine Haut für einen Streifschuss eigentlich viel zu tief aufgerissen. Blut floss in kleinen Bächen sein Bein hinab, tränkte seine Kleidung. Rasch warf der Hauptmann einen Blick um sich. Außer den beiden schien kein anderer Vertreter ihrer Art hier zu sein, wahrscheinlich waren sie als Wachen eingeteilt, vermutlich mit dem Befehl, alles Lebendige in ihrer Nähe auszulöschen.  
  
Jedoch nicht mehr lange. Mit einer blitzschnellen, fließenden Bewegung hatte Lanthir seinen Köcher um zwei der zahlreichen Pfeile erleichtert, beide zugleich auf seinen Bogen gespannt. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er, zielte, doch ehe die Orks auch nur reagieren konnten, hatten die Geschosse des Elben ihre Ziele erreicht.  
  
Die schwarzen Kreaturen sanken zu Boden, mit je einem todbringendem Pfeile im Herzen. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand Lanthir im Unterholz, wieder auf das Lager zuhaltend. Abermals begann seine Hüfte zu brennen, seine Haut um die Wunde herum fühlte sich an, als hätte man glühende Kohlen darauf gebettet, doch der Gedanke an die anderen hielt ihn aufrecht, halfen ihm, weiter zu gehen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erreichte er die Lichtung, lief weiter, direkt auf das Zelt Thranduils zu. Der König blickte überrascht auf, als er seinen Hauptmann, blutverschmiert, vor sich stehen sah. "Lanthir, was...", setzte er bereits zur Frage an, wurde jedoch von dem verletztem Elben unterbrochen.  
  
"Orks, mein Herr...sie sind auf dem Weg hierher...sie..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Lautes Geschrei war plötzlich von draußen zu vernehmen, Gebrüll aus vielen Kehlen. Unverständliche Befehle und Kriegsschreie in der schwarzen Sprache, die sich seit dem Falle Saurons niemand mehr zu sprechen gewagt hatte, waren zu hören.  
  
Der Angriff hatte begonnen. Hastig stürmen die beiden Elben hinaus, raus aus dem Zelt. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Nur ein Wimpernschlag später war es von Feuerpfeilen in Brand gesteckt. Die Flammen schienen hell in den Nachthimmel, ließen die Umgebung genauer erkennen.  
  
Die Orks kamen aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen, je geführt von einem der Schatten. Zwischen den vielen Schwertkämpfern der Kreaturen waren auch vereinzelt Bogenschützen zu sehen, eigentlich untypisch für diese Wesen, die das erbarmungslose Niedermetzeln liebten.  
  
Pfeile flogen, ersterbende Todesschreie von beiden Seiten waren zu vernehmen. Die Monster waren zahlreich, bei weitem mehr als die überraschten Elben. Und dann noch diese Schatten... auch sie nahmen am Kampf teil, schwebten lautlos auf dem Schlachtfeld umher, griffen die Mitglieder der Eskorte hinterrücks an.  
  
Und jedes Mal, wenn eines ihrer Opfer zu Boden sank, der Sternenglanz in seinen Augen erlosch, schienen die Wolken an Masse zuzunehmen, zu wachsen.  
  
Es war, als ob sie sich von dem, was sie von ihnen zu nehmen schienen, ernähren würden, stärker werden.  
  
Langsam begann es zu regnen. Tropfen für Tropfen fiel auf den Boden, vermischte sich mit Erde, Schlamm und Blut, nässte die reglosen Körper der Gefallenen. Leise war fernes Donnergrollen zu hören, der Vorbote des kommenden Unwetters. Kurz zuckte ein weit verästelter Blitz über das nächtliche Firmament, warf einen unnatürlichen Schein auf das Schlachtfeld auf der Lichtung.  
  
Wieder näherte sich eines der Höllenwesen der kleinen Gruppe von Elben, die sich um ihren König gedrängt hatte, bereit, ihn bis zum letzten Blutstropfen zu verteidigen. Es waren wenige, zu viele andere waren schon den Orks erlegen.  
  
Schnell ließ Lanthir sein Schwert durch die Luft sausen, versenkte es in das stinkende Fleisch der Kreatur. Ein leises Schmatzen war zu vernehmen, als er die Waffe mit einem Ruck wieder aus dem Rumpf seines Gegners zog, der daraufhin zu Boden sank. Die Wunde des Hauptmanns brannte wie Feuer, schlimmer noch wie vorhin, als er das Lager erreicht hatte, als er sich drehte und einem weiterem Wesen Morgoths die Klinge in den Leib jagte, dessen grausame Existenz auslöschte.  
  
Es waren so viele... Was konnten sie schon gegen so eine Übermacht ausrichten? Obgleich von Augenblick zu Augenblick immer mehr Leichen der dunklen Seite den Boden säumten, schienen sie nicht weniger zu werden, es waren solch geringe Verluste für die Truppen des schwarzen Lords. Wieder sah er einen seines Volkes neben sich niedergehen, tödlich verwundet.  
  
Nur noch wenige Elben umstellten Thranduil, versuchten, sein Leben zu schützen. Immer weiter klirrten Schwerter, Metall schlug auf Metall. Wieder sank ein Ork zu Boden, die Klinge Lanthirs im Brustkorb. Hastig zog dieser die Waffe wieder heraus, wendete sich zu seinem nächsten Gegner... Wie lange es so weiterging, wusste er nicht, jegliches Zeitgefühl war verloren gegangen. Jedenfalls standen außer ihm selbst letztendlich nur noch etwa fünf andere Elben um seinen König stehen.  
  
Immer noch wütete das Unwetter über ihnen, der Donner grollte und die Blitze zuckten im Minutentakt über den Himmel. Der Regen trommelte unablässig auf die Krieger, durchnässte sie bis auf die Haut. Weiter kämpften sie, immer weiter... Bis Lanthir plötzlich einen der Schatten erblickte. Direkt hinter Thranduil. Die schwarze Wolke schien den König gerade umfangen zu wollen, nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander.  
  
Der Hauptmann wollte losstürmen, seinen Herren retten, doch gleichzeitig sah er, wie verzweifelt Tat war. Er war zu weit weg, konnte ihm nicht helfen. Es war hoffnungslos. Egal, was Mithrandir gesagt hatte.  
  
Es blitzte wieder. Doch diesmal war es kein Phänomen des wütenden Unwetters, nein, eine Lichterscheinung, so unglaublich hell, dass Lanthir die Augen für einen Moment schließen musste, leuchtete über der Lichtung. Schreie der Orks waren vernehmbar und dann... war alles still.  
  
Langsam wagte der Elb es wieder, die Augen zu öffnen. Da stand er, der weiße Istar. Ein schwaches Glühen umgab ihn noch, bevor auch der letzte Rest des Lichts erlosch. Die Schatten waren fort, die Orks zu Boden gegangen, einige tot, doch viele begannen sich schon wieder zu rühren.  
  
"Mithrandir, was..." Der Herrscher der Waldelben setzte zum Sprechen an, wurde jedoch schnell vom Zauberer unterbrochen. "Nicht jetzt, mein Freund! Sie werden gleich wieder auf den Beinen sein!" Er pfiff kurz und Schattenfell, der Fürst aller Rösser, kam angetrabt, im Schlepptau einige weitere Pferde der Eskorte. "Kommt! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren..." Schnell wandten sich die noch lebenden Elben den Pferden zu, jeder schwang sich auf den bloßen Rücken des Tieres. Gandalf zögerte keine Sekunde mehr, sobald die anderen fertig waren, stieg auch er auf Schattenfell und ritt in einen atemberaubenden Tempo voraus, direkt in den Wald, von wo Lanthir nur wenige Stunden zuvor gekommen war.  
  
Die anderen preschten hinterher, in einer nicht minder halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit. Hinter sich vernahmen sie wieder das Gebrülle der Orks, einige hastig geschossene Pfeile wurden ihnen noch hinterhergeschickt, doch diese Angriffe gingen ins Leere.  
  
Immer noch ritten sie im schnellen Galopp durch den Wald, einer hinter den anderem. Das Geschrei der Höllenwesen wurde mit jedem Meter leiser und leiser, bis es schließlich verstummte. Lanthirs Wunde schmerzte mehr und mehr, je länger sie auf der Flucht waren, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter.  
  
Obgleich es nur wenige waren, sie hatten den Kampf überlebt. Sie waren entkommen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] mellon nin = mein Freund [2] Hannon cen... = Ich danke Euch.... [3] Im ha = Ich bin es. [4] Baw = nein [5] Im tirithon = Ich werde wachsam sein [6] Yrch = Orks  
  
Soooo, das wars wieder für dieses Mal^^... Noch einmal ein riesiges Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, tut mir wirklich leid *sich im Wäschekorb verkriech*... Würde mich trotzdem wie immer über Feedback eurerseits freuen!!!! *kopf auf Tischplatte schlag* Außerdem entschuldige ich mich auch für den Fehler im letzten Chap... Elben schlafen natürlich NICHT mit geschlossenen Augen *drop*!!! Wird verbessert!!!!  
  
Eure mystica  
  
Ach ja, hier noch einiges, was ich zu sagen hab ^^...  
  
@Freischalter: Wenn du diejenige vom DAT bist, fühl dich gegrüßt!!! Wenn nicht, dann auch *g*...  
  
@Nillithiel: Nicole gleich Elbe? Eher weniger hab ich gedacht^^... Aber kein schlechter Einfall *knuddel*...  
  
@MayLynn: Hannon le!!! Ich und romantisch schreiben, das ist so ne Sache... Freu mich total, dass es so gut angekommen ist!!!! Aber an wenn erinnert dich Lanthir *neugierig ist*?  
  
@starwater: Auch bei dir ein knuddeliges Danke fürs Lob!!! Jaja, das mit der Pizza... Traumatische Selbsttherapie meinerseits, die Szene ^^...  
  
@Elbe_Amalya: *zu Boden knuddel* D-A-N-K-E!!!! Fühl mich richtig geschmeichelt... Übrigens: Auch Elben stehen (bzw. sitzen in dem Fall) manchmal auf dem Schlauch ;o)...  
  
@Rouge: Leider nicht so schnell weitergegangen *verlegen grins*... aber vielleicht krieg ich dieses Jahr noch ein Chap auf die Reihe, wer weiß... Weiß gar nicht wie oft ich mich noch bedanken soll *g*....  
  
@Vanillaspirit: Ein Kommi von dir *umarm*!!! Diesmal sind ja noch mehr Düsterwaldszenen vorhanden, hoffe, die gefallen dir ebenso... Ach das mit den Augen *drop*... Manchmal bin ich verpeilt für 10 ^^°...  
  
@Stoffpferd: Nicht schlimm, das es später gekommen ist!!! Dafür sind deine Kapitel immer schnell da! Zwerge, stimmt, genauso backofenbewandert wie ich *lol*... Ich weiß, das mit den Augen *unschuldig pfeif*... Wird verbessert ;o)... 


	7. 7 Vom goldenen Wald und einer Shoppingto...

Kapitel 7  
  
A/N: Lalalala.... Da bin ich wieder *wink*! Auch diesmal sollte ich mich für das reichlich späte Update entschuldigen, tut mir echt leid, aber mein Computer hat irgendwie in der letzten Zeit eine Vorliebe für alle möglichen Abstürze entwickelt, insbesonders für solche, die sämtliche noch nicht gespeicherte Daten geöffneter Dokumente löschen *grummel*... Naja, trotzdem, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!!!!  
  
Eure mystica  
  
Disclaimer:  
...es ist alles gar nicht meines...  
  
Kapitel 7 Vom goldenen Wald und einer Shoppingtour  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages schienen Nicole unbarmherzig in Gesicht. Das Mädchen blinzelte kurz. Sie musste gestern wohl auf der Wiese eingeschlafen sein... Immer noch wehte die leichte Brise von gestern Abend, fegte ihr golden schimmerndes, seidenes Haar ins Gesicht... MOMENT! Seit wann hatte sie blonde, glatte Haare???  
  
Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick nach rechts und erblickte Legolas an ihrer Seite. Erst jetzt registrierte sie seinen Arm, der sich um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, die wohlige Wärme, die von ihm ausging...  
  
"Guten Morgen...", gähnte sie, doch ihr Nachbar reagierte in keinster Weise, starrte weiter auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne. "Ähm... hallo?!" Ein wenig verwirrt wischte sie mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Sichtfeld herum, aber auch diesmal schien der Elb es nicht im mindesten zu bemerken und ihr fiel eine Art milchiger Schleier in seinen Augen auf. Bisher war der, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, nicht dagewesen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen ruhigen Atemzügen, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein entspannter Ausdruck. Hätte er die Augen geschlossen, würde man meinen, er würde schlafen.  
  
Sie stach ihn leicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Seite, doch wieder - keine Reaktion. Schließlich gab sie es auf, lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter, wo er auch zuvor gelegen hatte, schloss ihre Augen  
  
Gestern...langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder auf. Wie Legolas und Gimli hier gelandet waren, das Desaster mit der Schule und der Leiche, dann... diese Wesen... und sie war auf einmal die Auserwählte. Auch der Abend kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Wie sie hinaus gegangen war, auf die Wiese... wie sie... geweint hatte...  
  
Wieder fand eine einsame Träne den Weg ihrer Wange hinab, doch ehe weitere folgen konnten, spürte das Mädchen eine Hand. Jemanden, der die Tropfen wegstrich...  
  
"Guten Morgen..." Erstaunt blickte sie auf, in das Gesicht des Elben. Der Schleier aus seinen Augen war verschwunden, sie strahlten wieder, wie sie sie kannte. Schnell setzte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf, versuchte, ihre aufkommenden Tränen wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Verdammt, sie hatte doch genug geweint!!!  
  
Sie schien es wie schon vorher nicht wirklich akzeptiert zu haben... ihre Aufgabe... Legolas kannte das Gefühl einer Bürde, die auf einem lag, etwas, was den Lauf der Welt beeinflussen konnte, im Ringkrieg lag so eine Last auch auf seinen Schultern, obgleich sie nicht so unvorbereitet und plötzlich für ihn kam wie für Nicole. Sie versuchte, wie schon gestern, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, ihre Gefühle und Ängste zu verdrängen...  
  
Letztendlich brachte es jedoch nichts. Zu oft schon hatte der Elb schon Lebewesen gesehen, die, wie sie, meinten, ihre eigenen Empfindungen ignorieren zu können, es sich so einfacher zu machen. Doch es wurde nicht einfacher, im Gegenteil... Bei zu vielen hatte die Macht der Gefühle am Schluss doch wieder die Überhand gewonnen, je stärker sie versuchten sie zu verdrängen, desto schmerzlicher wurden sie einem am Ende bewusst.  
  
Das Mädchen senkte den Blick, wagte es nicht weiter, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Es schmerzte den Elben, sie wieder so in sich gekehrt zu erleben, wusste sie von gestern Abend nicht, dass er ihr helfen wollte, dass er ihr zeigen wollte, dass sie ihren schwierigen Weg nicht allein gehen musste?  
  
Ohne vorher wirklich nachzudenken, was er tat, überbrückte er den Abstand zu ihr und ohne ihre leichte Gegenwehr zu beachten, schloss er sie in seine Arme. Einen Augenblick lang erstarrte das Mädchen, als er sie umarmte. Obgleich seine Berührung vorsichtig und sanft war, fuhr der Braunhaarigen ein Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinab... Doch kaum saßen sie so dort, so nah beieinander, ertönte hinter ihnen auch schon das leise Quietschen der sich öffnenden Balkontür und die Schritte einer Person, die auf die Terrasse heraustrat.  
  
"Nicole? Bist du hier?" Als hätte sich das Mädchen plötzlich an der Haut Legolas' verbrannt, rutschte sie aus der Umarmung ihres Gegenübers, starrte nun mit einem leichtem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hoch zum Balkon und erblickte Mel. Diese sah kurz ein wenig verwirrt auf ihre Freundin und den nicht weit von ihr entfernt sitzenden Elben. Warum waren sie beide hier draußen? Bei Nicole wusste sie zwar, dass sie manchmal gerne ihre Nächte unter dem Sternenhimmel verbrachte, auch, um hin und wieder einfach mal allein zu sein und nachzudenken. Nur selten, nein, eher nie ließ sie sich dabei stören. Was tat also Legolas nun dort, unten bei ihr?  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich wieder rausgegangen bin..." Die Stimme ihrer Freundin holte den Schwarzschopf wieder aus ihren Gedanken. "...ich... ich..." Das Mädchen verstummte. Warum sollte sie sich eigentlich rechtfertigen? Es waren doch ihre eigenen Probleme, nicht die von Mel, die sie zu bewältigen hatte. Schnell stand sie auf, klopfte sich das Gras von der Hose, wandte sich zum Gehen. Noch kurz blickte sie zu Legolas und ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Doch so überraschend es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Kommt ihr?", fragte Mel in die nun entstandene Stille hinein, brach das Schweigen, das über ihnen lag. "Ich habe Frühstück gemacht." Nicole nickte kurz, lief zu dem Baum neben dem Haus, kletterte hinauf und schwang sich behände zurück auf den Balkon. Einen Moment schwankte sie, doch gleich darauf hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und stellte sich neben ihre Freundin. Jetzt erhob sich auch Legolas, folgte den beiden nun wartenden Mädchen ins Haus.  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam versank die Sonne hinter dem Horizont, färbte Himmel und die weiten Ebenen östlich des Anduins rot. Nach ihrem Entkommen waren sie beinahe durchgeritten, aufgrund des Angriffs trieb der König sie nun zu noch mehr Eile an. Auch die dunklen Schatten Dol Guldurs, der alten Festung Saurons, hatten sie glücklicherweise bereits hinter sich gelassen.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit konnte Lanthir mittlerweile auch einen glänzenden Streifen in der Ferne erkennen. Der Anduin... bald, nachdem sie sein westliches Ufer betraten, würden sie den goldenen Wald erreichen. Dort würden sie in Sicherheit sein - zumindest für die nächste Zeit.  
  
Es waren so wenige... so wenige, die jetzt noch mit ihnen ritten. Außerdem Thranduil, Mithrandir und ihm selbst hatten nur eine Handvoll weiterer Krieger den Kampf überstanden. Die meisten von ihnen waren verletzt, kaum einer war unversehrt geblieben. Auch Seregon, des Königs Bruder und Berater, war verschollen. Lanthir hatte ihn gesehen, im Lager, kurz bevor die Orks angriffen. Danach jedoch... keiner wusste nun, wo er sich aufhielt, ob er noch lebte.  
  
Obgleich der Hauptmann meist nicht so gut mit ihm wie einigen anderen ausgekommen war, machte er sich Sorgen. Hätte er gewusst, dass Seregon den Weg in Mandos' Hallen eingegangen wäre und jetzt nicht mehr hier, in Arda, weilte, selbst dann wäre ihm leichter ums Herz gewesen. Diese quälende Ungewissheit war schlimmer als alles andere.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Horn, sein hoher, melodischer Klang hallte über die Ebenen, hinüber zu dem kleinem Gefolge des Düsterwaldherrschers. Das Gesicht Gandalfs hellte sich auf, der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck, der seit ihrem Entkommen auf seinen Zügen lag, wich einem erleichtertem Lächeln. "Das Horn Loriens erschallt! Reitet nun, Krieger Düsterwalds, reitet zu, der goldene Wald ist nicht mehr fern!"  
  
Schnell flüsterte er Schattenfell noch einige leise Worte ins Ohr, bevor der Hengst im gestreckten Galopp davon stob. Lanthir atmete auf. Sie waren angekommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein lauter Schrei, gleich einem Donnerschlag, hallte durch die steinernen Gänge der Festung, durchdrang Mauern, Wände... und jeder, dessen Ohren diesen Klang der Grausamkeit vernahmen, lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.  
  
Der schwarze Lord war außer sich vor Wut. Diese Ausgeburt mickrigen, düsterwäldischen Adels... der König... LEBTE! Er und noch einige wenige seiner Eskorte hatten den goldenen Wald erreicht.  
  
Nach Mordor mit diesem verdammten weißen Istar! Hätte er nicht eingegriffen, würde nun auch der Herrscher Eryn Lasgalens in Mandos' Hallen verweilen.  
  
Dennoch... Gorchath hatte jemanden gefangen genommen, es sei angeblich kein unbedeutender Gefolgsmann Thranduils... Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen Melkors. Er dachte zurück, ins erste Zeitalter... und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als er Húrin vor seinem innerem Auge erblickte, derjenige, der ihm - wenn auch eher ungewollt - die Lage Gondolins verriet und somit dessen Untergang einläutete.  
  
"Mein Gebieter..." Die kratzige Stimme eines nun vor ihm niederknienden Haradrim holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Die Wächter sind mit Gefangenen erbitten um Einlass..." Morgoth erhob sich. "Öffnet das Tor!"  
  
~*~  
  
Das leise Zwitschern der Vögel in den Baumwipfeln, begleitet durch das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter im Wind... eine Idylle ohnegleichen bot sich der Eskorte, als sie die Grenzen Lothlóriens erreichten. Zu Recht wurde er auch als goldener Wald bezeichnet, denn wahrlich schimmerten die Mallornblätter in der untergehenden Abendsonne nicht weniger als diese glänzende Kostbarkeit.  
  
Dennoch, ein trügerischer Frieden war es, obgleich man nicht das leiseste Anzeichen vernahm, waren sie hier, die Wächter der lorischen Grenzen. Eingehüllt in ihren Elbenmänteln verschmolzen sie geradezu mit der Umgebung, unbemerkt und lautlos bewegten sie sich, wie Schatten und zugleich ebenso gefährlich.  
  
Noch eine Weile ritten sie unbehelligt durch die Ausläufer des Waldes, bis schließlich nach einiger Zeit auch vor ihnen wie aus dem Nichts die Wächter standen, die Bögen gespannt und auf die Reisegruppe gerichtet.  
  
"Beschützer Lóriens..." Thranduil erhob die Stimme. "Hüter Caras Galadhons, nehmet eure Waffen herunter. Fürwahr, lange scheint es her, seitdem einer der Elben Eryn Lasgalens einen Fuß in den goldenen Wald setzte, doch eure Herrin bat mich her."  
  
Einer der Wächter trat nun vor und wie auf einen unhörbaren Befehl hin nahmen die anderen ihre Waffen herunter. "Mae govannen, Thranduil, aran dineldor a doron. Tulon nin nara Haldir ó Lórien, cilich nin. Cen mathanon an Caras Galadhon - Seid gegrüßt, Thranduil, König unter Buche und Eiche. Mein Name lautet Haldir von Lórien, folget mir. Ich werde Euch nach Caras Galadhon führen."  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte kurz, stieg von seinem Pferd herab und übergab dessen Zügel einem der Galadhrim, die anderen Reiter der Eskorte taten es ihm gleich. Schweigend folgten sie dem Wächter, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Mittlerweile war auch das letzte Tageslicht verloschen, der Mond ging auf und die Sterne glänzten hell am nächtlichen Firmament. Schon bald erreichten sie Caras Galadhon, die Stadt der Bäume. Der erhabene Anblick der schier unzählbaren von Lampen erhellten Fletts ließ die Reisegemeinschaft beinahe in Erfurcht erstarren.  
  
Selbst Thranduil musste zugeben, dass sein Palast im Düsterwald diesem nicht gewachsen war, das sanft schimmernde Licht, das die Stadt auch bei Nacht in eine wohlige Dämmerung hüllte, die so kunstvoll errichteten Plattformen, die wie eins mit den mächtigen Bäumen schienen, der leise Gesang einer Elbenfrau, der von einem näheren Talan hinüberhallte... wahrlich, wie es sein Sohn ihm nach seiner Heimkehr aus dem Ringkrieg berichtet hatte, der goldene Wald war das Herz des Elbentums in Mittelerde.  
  
~*~  
  
Noch schnell stellte Mel die Teller auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich zu den anderen. Ein wenig amüsiert betrachtete sie den Zwergen ihr gegenüber, der - seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen - wohl eine ziemlich große Schwäche für das leibliche Wohl hatte.  
  
"Nur eine Frage:", begann Gimli nach einer Zeit des - in seinem Falle gefräßigen - Schweigens, "was machen wir heute? Ich sehe für Legolas und mich momentan keine Möglichkeit, nach Arda zurückzukommen..."  
  
Nicole blickte auf. "Das heißt, ihr beide müsstet die nächste Zeit hier verbringen, habe ich Recht?" "Es scheint so", bestätigte Legolas ihre Vermutung. "Die Valar schickten uns, sie waren es, die Gimli und mich hierher brachten. Ich bezweifele, dass irgendjemand sonst die Macht besäße..." Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. "Die Macht besäße... Tore in andere Welten zu öffnen", endete er schließlich.  
  
"Und dieser... dieser schwarzer Lord, von dem ihr sprachet?", meldete sich nun Mel zu Wort. "Diese Dinger, die hier waren, um euch zu jagen, werden doch wohl kaum von den Valar geschickt worden sein. Zumindest wäre es ziemlich unlogisch, euch zuerst hierher zu schicken, um ein paar Dimensionen zu retten und anschließend versuchen, euch umzubringen! Also müsste besagter Lord auch das Wissen und die Kraft besitzen, solche Tore zu öffnen."  
  
Der Elb räusperte sich. "Morgoth, derjenige, der die Mortésker in diese Welt schickte und nun versucht, sich sämtliche Dimensionen untertan zu machen, ist ein Vala, angeblich sogar der Mächtigste unter ihnen. Vor langer Zeit wendete er sich gegen die anderen Götter Ardas, anstatt seinen Teil bei der Erschaffung Mittelerdes beizutragen, wollte er Schrecken und Tod verbreiten. Er brachte viel Leid über die Völker unserer Welt und es hieß vor etwa 6500 Jahren, zu Ende des ersten Zeitalters, er sei endgültig niedergeworfen, doch nun ist er wiederauferstanden."  
  
Eisiges Schweigen lag nun über dem Tisch. Die Mädchen starrten sich mehr oder weniger entsetzt an, unfähig, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Schließlich unterbrach Nicole die erdrückende Stille im Raum. "A- Aber... soll das heißen... wir...wir kämpfen gegen einen... Gott???" "Nenne, wie immer du es willst, Mädchen", warf Gimli ein. "Er ist schon einmal Herrscher über Mittelerde gewesen und bei Sauron, er verlangt nun mehr."  
  
"Trotzdem, eines steht fest, momentan könnt ihr nicht zurück, zumindest nicht aus eigener Kraft", meldete sich Mel wieder zu Wort, "Das heißt, ihr müsst - wenn auch auf unbestimmte Zeit - weiterhin hier leben. Wenn ihr da nicht gleich im ersten Augenblick auffallen wollt, müsst ihr euch unserer Welt anpassen."  
  
Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich den Elben, vorsichtig sah er von einem Mädchen zum anderen. "Und was bei Vardas Sternen soll das bedeuten?"  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen ihm gegenüber warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu - zwei Mädels, ein Gedanke. "Shoppen!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem leisem Seufzer ließ sich Lanthir auf sein Bett fallen. Direkt, als sie Caras Galadhon erreicht hatten, wurden sie zu Galadriel, der Herrin Lothlóriens gebeten. Kurz begrüßte sie die Angekommenen und wandte sich darauf Thranduil zu, um mit ihm noch einmal über die Lage der Dinge in Düsterwald zu sprechen. Der Hauptmann und die anderen Mitglieder wurden derweil auf ihre Zimmer gebracht, wo sie sich von der anstrengenden Reise ausruhen und für die nächsten Tage Kraft schöpfen konnten, für den Rat und das, was danach geschehen würde.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte der junge Elb aus dem Fenster. Ja... was würde geschehen? Wenn er es realistisch betrachtete... hatten sie eine Chance, eine Möglichkeit, die Bedrohung Morgoths abzuwenden? Ihn zu besiegen?  
  
Hier, im goldenen Wald schien alles noch so friedlich, kaum vermochte man sich vorzustellen, dass es je anders sein würde, dass die Dunkelheit des schwarzen Lords auch diese Idylle zerstören würde, obgleich die Magie Galadriels dieses Gebiet schützte und sofern sie es vermochte, seinen Zugang vor dem schwarzen Vala verbarg.  
  
Lanthir hatte sie gesehen, die Kreaturen, die unter seinem Befehl standen... um ein vielfaches mächtiger als die Nazgûl schienen sie, so leise und schnell sie das Leben so vieler Elben letzte Nacht auslöschten...  
  
Sie hatten sie nicht getötet, eher war es, als ob sie etwas Grausameres vollbrachten, schlimmeres als der Tod. Selbst im Moment seines Sterbens erhielt sich der Sternenglanz in den Augen eines Elben, erst, wenn sein Körper erkaltet war und sein Geist den Weg in Mandos' Hallen fand, erlosch er... - Augen waren die Spiegel der Seele, solange sie sich im Leibe eines Elben befand, konnte man, soweit man es vermochte, durch diesen Spiegel in sie hineinblicken, die Gefühle, die sie bewegten, erkennen...  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Hauptmann auf. Aegnors Augen waren stumpf gewesen, ausdruckslos, als er in sie hineinsah... der Sternenglanz war verschwunden, wie hinfort geweht... und doch war er nicht tot. Sein Körper schien keinen Schaden genommen zu haben, doch sein Geist... Lanthir begriff. Man hatte dem jungen Krieger seine Seele entrissen, sein gesamtes Sein. Sein Leib war nun eine leere Hülle, ohne Erinnerungen oder Geschichte, unfähig, je wieder zu fühlen, zu lieben... Dies war wahrlich schlimmer als der Tod.  
  
Erst ein leises, aber doch eindringliches Klopfen riss den Elben aus seinen trüben Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück. "Herein...", murmelte er und sogleich wurde die Tür von einem Dienstmädchen geöffnet, die nach einem kurzen Knicks das Zimmer betrat. "Verzeiht meine Störung, Herr, doch die Herrin Lothlóriens schickt mich mit einer Botschaft..." Ein wenig zögernd schritt sie auf Lanthir zu, mit einer versiegelten Pergamentrolle in der Hand. Vorsichtig, als hätte sie Furcht, den Elben versehentlich zu berühren, streckte sie ihren Arm aus und übergab ihm die Nachricht.  
  
Schnell brach der Hauptmann das Siegel auf, entrollte das Pergament und las. Schon wollte das Mädchen wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen, wurde jedoch von dem Elben aufgehalten. "Könntet Ihr auch eine Botschaft meinerseits an die hohe Frau ausrichten?" "Na- natürlich, Herr", antwortete sie ein wenig verwirrt. "Gut. Dann sagt ihr bitte, dass ich ihre Botschaft erhalten habe und schnellstmöglich meine Männer unterrichte, sodass in Kürze alle Bescheid wissen."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, knickste noch einmal bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und mit raschen, leisen Schritten den Gang hinab eilte. Lanthir seufzte kurz, als er sich seinen Umhang anlegte und ebenfalls den Raum hinter sich ließ, doch anders als die Bedienstete vor wenigen Minuten lief er nicht in Richtung der königlichen Gemächer, nein, sein nächstes Ziel waren die Zimmer der anderen Elben der Eskorte, die ebenfalls zum Rat geladen waren.  
  
Der Rat... dies war auch der Grund, warum er nun durch die Gänge des so kunstvoll auf Bäumen errichteten Palastes hastete. Das Treffen war vorgezogen worden, noch auf heute Abend. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete der Hauptmann, da der Übergriff von letzter Nacht gezeigt hatte, dass es bereits begonnen hatte. Die Schatten des dunklen Herrschers hatten bereits begonnen, um sich zu greifen...  
  
~*~  
  
Das große, eisenbeschlagene Tor öffnete sich, langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter und allein schon der Gedanke daran, was sich dahinter verbarg, ließ dem Elben einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken herab laufen. Er hatte nicht dem Hauch einer Chance zu entkommen, an jeder Seite wurde er von zwei Orks flankiert und vor ihm schwebte eine dieser dunklen Wolken, außerdem befand er sich in der Festung des schwarzen Lords, bei Eru, eine Flucht war wirklich unmöglich.  
  
Nun, da die Türflügel vollends aufgeschwungen und der Durchgang nun passierbar war, erhielt er einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken, wurde weiter vorwärts gedrängt, bis er schließlich in einem riesigen Saal stand. Ein langer, schwarzer Teppich war auf dem Weg von Tor zu Thron auf dem Boden ausgelegt, der gesamte Raum war in schwarz gehalten. Schließlich erreichten sie die unterste der grob behauenen Treppenstufen, die zu dem Podeste führten, wo nun der dunkle Vala seinen Platz hatte, erhoben über den Rest.  
  
Die Wachen um ihn herum gingen auf die Knie, selbst der Schatten schien sich zu verneigen. Einzig er blieb stehen, mit einem Ausdruck ungebrochenen Stolzes im Gesicht. Immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete Melkor seinen Gefangenen. Es war doch immerzu dasselbe mit diesen Spitzohren. Zuerst schienen sie voll Hochmut, ungewollt sich zu beugen und trotz ihrer angeblichen Weisheit waren sie zu stur, um einzusehen, dass sie besser aufgeben sollten...  
  
Aber er würde ihm noch zeigen, wer der Herrscher war, am besten, er fing gleich damit an. Eine kurze Handbewegung Morgoths und der Elb spürte urplötzlich einen ungeheuren Druck auf seinen Rücken, der ihn beinahe dazu brachte, zu Boden zu gehen. Beinahe. "Was ist, Elb? Seid Ihr nicht gewillt, Euch vor Eurem neuen Herren zu verbeugen?" Eine weitere Geste und der Druck verstärkte sich, ließ die Knie des Gefangenen einknickten, sodass er sich wirklich auf der Erde wiederfand. "Seht Ihr, es ist doch gar nicht von großem Aufwand..." Langsam ließ der schwarze Lord seine Hand sinken und das Gewicht verschwand, als wäre es nie dagewesen. Zurück blieb nur der pulsierende Schmerz, der sich die gesamte Wirbelsäule des Elben entlang zog.  
  
"Was - wollt Ihr - von mir?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen, das aus seiner Kehle drang. Ja, warum, hatten sie ihn nicht einfach umgebracht, wie die anderen der Eskorte? Was war Sinn und Zweck seiner Gefangennahme?  
  
Ein lautes, grausames Lachen ließ ihn wieder aufblicken. "Erkennt Ihr meine Absichten etwa nicht? Und ich dachte, Ihr seihet einer der Erstgeborenen! Euren König konnte ich nicht bekommen, aber dennoch Ihr... Ihr seid ein bedeutender Gefolgsmann des Düsterwaldherrschers, ist es nicht so?"  
  
Verbissen presste der Gefangene seine Lippen aufeinander. Thranduil... sie also wollten ihn, wollten ihn töten und somit sich zuerst Eryn Lasgalen unterjochen... Sein Gedankengang wurde abrupt von der Stimme Morgoths unterbrochen. "Antwortet!!!"  
  
Weiterhin schwieg er, bis er das Knallen einer Peitsche vernahm und gleich darauf wieder Schmerz, der seinen Rücken durchzog. Er spürte, wie sein Blut sich seinen Weg über die geschundene Haut hinab zum Boden suchte. Seinen König, ja, doch der dunkle Herrscher konnte die Ewigkeit hindurch warten, wenn er verlangte, dass er Düsterwald verriet...  
  
~*~  
  
"Shoppen..." Das Wort allein schien schon bedrohlich, doch seine Definition, so war Gimli sich sicher, übertraf selbst den misstönenden Klang dieser Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben. Zuerst war es ja noch ganz in Ordnung gewesen, obgleich die Mädchen ihm und Legolas "als Vorsichtsmaßnahme", wie die beiden es betitelten, sämtliche Waffen abgenommen hatten, einzig eine kleine Wurfaxt und den Elbendolch konnte er - natürlich unter vollem Einsatz seines zwergischen Lebens, wie er fest überzeugt war - aus den Fängen Mels retten.  
  
Danach waren sie in die Innenstadt gefahren, wieder mit diesem Dings, was sich Rus nannte. Zuerst waren er und sein elbischer Freund einfach nur fasziniert von der Vielfalt der Geschäfte und ignorierten geflissentlich die verwunderten Blicke vorbeilaufender Menschen ebenso wie sie die Ermahnungen der Mädchen, dass sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten sollten, "vergaßen". Jeder Laden musste unbedingt inspiziert werden, sei Kiosk, Apotheke oder Optiker.  
  
Hätten Nicole und Mel sie nicht zunehmend genervter jedes Mal unerbittlich weitergezogen, so wären sie morgen früh wahrscheinlich noch durch die Gegend gelaufen. Als Legolas und Gimli ein weiteres unzähliges Mal anhielten, diesmal vor einer Drogerie, stöhnte die 16-jährige auf. "Mel, können wir nicht einmal da - sie wies mit dem Arm auf ein Geschäft für Haus- und Kleintiere - rein gehen und uns Hundeleinen oder so besorgen? Sähe zwar auch komisch aus, aber dann müssten wir sie nicht immer wieder einfangen..."  
  
Ihre Freundin lachte. "Auch keine schlechte Idee, aber momentan glaube ich noch nicht, dass es nötig ist, sie so bei Fuß zu halten." Auch sie verschwand in der Drogerie, den beiden Mittelerdlern auf den Fersen. Leise vor sich hingrummelnd setzte sich nun Nicole ebenfalls in Bewegung und folgte der Schwarzhaarigen, betrat hinter ihr den Laden und lief durch die langen Regalreihen, bis plötzlich im Gang neben ihr die tiefe Stimme des Zwerges ertönte.  
  
" Was sind das bloß für wundersame Dinge, die man hier erwerben kann? Sieh nur, Legolas, diese Flasche... da ist gelbes Wasser drin, aber dieser Verschluss scheint mir fremd..." Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich das Mädchen, schnell hastete geradeaus, lief um die Ecke und erblickte die beiden Ausreißer, in der Kosmetikabteilung. Jetzt entdeckte sie auch die Flasche Parfum in den Händen des Bärtigen, der wie wild an ihrem Korken herumfummelte, nun drückte er darauf.  
  
"Gimli! Tu das..." Ein leises Zischen, dem ein Klirren und der laute Ausruf "Zauberei!!!" folgte, unterbrach sie. "...nicht."  
  
Der intensive Geruch des "Duft"- Wassers breitete sich aus, erreichte nun auch Nicoles Nase. Bald würde der gesamte Laden danach stinken! Schnell lief sie zu den beiden Mittelerdlern, packte jedem von ihm am Arm und zog sie mit Mel, die nun ebenfalls mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zusteuerte, nach draußen. "Ich glaube, der Gedanke mit der Hundeleine war doch gar nicht mal so übel...", murmelte die 18-jährige ihrer Freundin zu, doch auch Legolas hatte ihre Worte vernommen.  
  
"Hundeleine?", fragte er interessiert. "wie kommt ihr nun auf eine Hunde..." "Ist doch nicht so wichtig", unterbrach ihn die Braunhaarige, die ihn vorsorglich immer noch festhielt. "Jedenfalls gibt es jetzt keine weitere Ladenbesichtigungen mehr..." Gimli zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. "...sondern wenden uns jetzt dem eigentlichen Vorhaben zu, wozu wir hier sind." "Und das wäre?", meldete sich der Zwerg neben ihr nun zu Wort. Mel grinste und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf ein Gebäude, dass die umstehenden in Größe und Höhe noch übertraf. "Das da!" Als ob dies ein Stichwort schien, verstärkte sie ebenso wie ihre Freundin ihren Griff um den Arm, den sie in der Hand hielt und zog dessen Besitzer mit sich, hinein in die Eingangshalle des großen Hauses.  
  
Helles Licht blendete den Elben einen Augenblick und ein warmer Luftzug umwehte sie einen Augenblick, als er mit den anderen das Gebäude betrat. Gedämpfte Musik aus kleinen, an der Decke angebrachten Lautsprechern war ebenfalls zu vernehmen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein einziger Raum mit gigantischen Ausmaßen, der über und über gefüllt war mit seltsamen Metallständern, an denen unzählige dieser fremdartigen Kleidungsstücke hingen, wie sie die Menschen dieser Welt trugen.  
  
Moment... Ein wenig ungläubig blickte der Blonde zu den Mädchen hinüber, die gerade über irgendetwas diskutierten. "... ich bin auch so gut wie pleite und es nun mal notwendig! Also zahl du seine Klamotten, dann bleche ich für das andere Outfit!" "Aber..." "Kein aber! Was sein muss, muss halt sein!" "Wenn du meinst...", grummelte Nicole ergeben und wandte sich den beiden anderen zu, die gespannt auf eine Erklärung warteten. "Nun, Jungs, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, ist das hier ein Geschäft für Kleidung, mit euren Klamotten könnt ihr echt nicht unauffällig durch unsere Welt laufen, also, Legolas, du kommst gleich mit mir, und du, Gimli, folgst Mel bitte in die Kinderabteilung..." "KINDERABTEILUNG???", polterte der Zwerg, "ICH BIN KEIN KIND!!!"  
  
"WISSEN WIR, ALSO HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!", schallte es nicht minder laut von den Mädchen zurück. "Da gibt es die einzigen Sachen, die dir passen, also komm jetzt!", sagte Mel, packte den Bärtigen wieder am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Rolltreppe, hinauf ins nächste Stockwerk.  
  
Gimli warf noch einen letzten Hilfe-ich-will-nicht-Blick zu Legolas, bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand, doch der Elb kam gar nicht mehr dazu, sein eventuelles Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, denn nun hatte Nicole ihn sich wieder gegriffen und auch er wurde - wie gerade eben sein zwergischer Freund - durch die engen Gänge zwischen den Kleidungsständern geschoben, wenn auch in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Noch einmal seufzte er leise, als das Mädchen plötzlich vor einem großem Stapel Oberteile stehen blieb und einige scheinbar passende heraussuchte, bevor sie die Sachen in seine Arme drückte und sich den Hosen zuwendete. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden...  
  
Legolas und Gimli beim eher unfreiwilligen Klamotten-Shoppen... Was ist da wieder in meinem verrücktem Hirn vorgegangen?  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure mystica  
  
@Variefanel: Nein, kein Angst, ich habe vorläufig nicht vor, die Story abzubrechen... nochmal Sorry, wenn's wieder etwas länger dauern sollte... danke für dein Kommi, hab mich riesig gefreut, dass sich auch mal eine der "stillen Leser" meldet! 


	8. 8 Ein Rat und düstere Visionen

Kapitel 8  
  
A/N: So, meld mich auch mal wieder^^... das letzte Update ist ziemlich lange zurück, ich weiß *schäm*... aber trotzdem viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
Warnung: Vorsicht, teilweise etwas heftiger geworden... Psychoterror...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
...es ist alles nur geklaut...das weiß ich nur ganz alleine...  
  
Kapitel 8 Ein Rat und düstere Visionen  
  
Missmutig stapfte Gimli hinter Mel her, die ihn immer noch fest am Arm gepackt hielt und unerbittlich weiterzog. „Kinderabteilung... ich bin kein Kind...also wirklich...", grummelte der Zwerg fortwährend in seinen Bart hinein. Mittlerweile schenkte er seiner so faszinierend scheinenden, unbekannten Umgebung kaum mehr Beachtung, seine ganze Konzentration war nun auf den in seinen Augen absolut entwürdigenden Gedanken, wie ein Menschenkind angezogen zu sein und – was noch viel wichtiger war – auf das Finden einer rettenden Idee, wie er diesem Schicksal vielleicht doch noch entrinnen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich blieb die Schwarzhaarige vor ihm stehen, doch Gimli, immer noch leise vor sich hin brummelnd, trottete weiter, bis ein schmerzhafter Zug in seiner Schulter ihm mitteilte, dass das ihn festhaltende Mädchen mittlerweile daran war, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. Und tatsächlich: Anstatt den breiten Gang, auf dem sie sich gerade befanden, weiter zu folgen, bog die 18-jährige nun nach links, schlängelte sich durch einige engstehende Kleiderständer zielstrebig in eine Ecke der riesigen Kaufhaushalle.  
  
Der Zwerg folgte ihr notgedrungen, schließlich hielt sie immer noch seinen Arm fest umklammert und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn loszulassen. Einige verwunderte Blicke der Passanten folgten ihnen, die das Mädchen vor ihm jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Letztendlich, als der Bärtige es kaum mehr für möglich gehalten hätte, stoppte die Schwarzhaarige doch noch vor einer Gruppe dichtbehangener Metallständer und begann nach zumindest halbwegs passender Kleidung für Gimli zu suchen. Der nun nicht mehr festgehaltene Zwerg ließ schnell einige Blicke durch seine nähere Umgebung schweifen, doch das Einzige, was er zunächst sah, waren die unzähligen Wühltische und Kleiderständer... nicht besonders vorteilhaft für die Rettung seiner Ehre, andererseits waren die Mitglieder seines Volkes geborene Sprinter, wie er fest überzeugt war.  
  
Bei Sauron, irgendeine Möglichkeit musste es doch geben, aus dieser Misere herauszukommen!!! Wieder suchte er mit seinen Augen die für ihn schier unendlichen Weiten des Kaufhauses ab... und entdeckte ein großes, beschriftetes Schild. Es hing über einem schmalem Gang, wo im Gegensatz zum Rest des Gebäudes keine Kleiderständer vorhanden waren, soweit er erkennen konnte. Vielleicht führte der Weg ja nach draußen...  
  
Ohne weiter groß drüber nachzudenken, setzte Gimli sich in Bewegung, rannte so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen mit zwergischer Gewandtheit durch die engen Durchgänge zwischen den Metallständern.  
  
„Gimli!!!" Nun konnte er rasche Schritte hinter sich vernehmen, die näher und näher kamen... Mel war wohl doch schneller als er, aber er würde es schaffen, er würde den Gang noch erreichen, da war er sich sicher. Wieder bog er um eine Ecke und riss dabei beinahe einen der vollbepackten Tische mit um, jedoch nicht einmal das registrierte er wirklich. Nicht mehr weit war es... Schnaufend änderte er ein weiteres Mal seinen Kurs und wandte sich nach rechts, zum vermeintlichen Ausgang hin.  
  
Doch statt einem rettenden Tor nach draußen erblickte der total perplexe Zwerg nun eine Reihe blanker Holztüren, die anscheinend die Eingänge zu vielen kleinen Kabinen darstellten. Einige waren verschlossen, andere wiederum standen weit offen. Das anschwellende Tuscheln der verwunderten Menschen aus seiner Nähe nervte ihn zwar mehr und mehr, doch die zunehmend lauter werdenden Schritte Mels lenkten seine Gedanken jedoch wieder zu seinem Problem zurück. Entkommen konnte er ihr nicht, höchstens direkt in die Arme laufen... °Verstecken!!!° , meldete sich Gimlis logischer Zwergenverstand wieder zu Wort, etwas, was sich der Bärtige nicht zweimal sagen ließ.  
  
Hastig eilte er auf eine der leerstehenden Kammern zu, schloss die Tür, lehnte er sich schwer atmend dagegen. Wusste das Mädchen wo er sich befand? War sein Fluchtversuch und somit die Rettung seiner Ehre etwa fehlgeschlagen? Immer noch vernahm er die Schritte der Schwarzhaarigen... näher und näher kamen sie, bis sie letztendlich doch verstummten...  
  
Dieser verdammte Zwerg! Innerlich fluchend nahm Mel die Verfolgung auf. Kaum hielt man ihn nicht mehr fest, machte er schon wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten... Die Klamotten, die sie eben für ihn herausgesucht hatte, flatterte in ihren Armen, als sie um eine weitere Ecke schlidderte und Gimli gerade noch zwischen einigen Kleiderständern verschwinden sah. Im Nachhinein erschien ihr die Hundeleinen-Idee ihrer Freundin plötzlich gar nicht mal sooo hirnrissig...  
  
Schnell ließ das Mädchen einen Blick durch die Kaufhausetage gleiten, entdeckte aber nirgends einen sich rasch bewegenden, metallenen Helm und dessen zugehörigen Träger. Wo zu Hölle war er jetzt schon wieder abgeblieben?!?!  
  
Nicht auszudenken, was für Katastrophen dieser Zwerg alleine in dieser Welt verursachen mochte... Leises Getuschel aus Richtung der Umkleidekabinen ließ die Schwarzhaarige herumfahren. War er vielleicht dorthin verschwunden? Das Mädchen beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Schnell setzte sie sich in Bewegung, steuerte auf den schmalen Gang zu. Dort angekommen erblickte sie gerade noch eine kleine, untersetzte Person, die hastig in einer der winzigen Kabinen verschwand und ziemlich geräuschvoll die Türe verschloss.  
  
Ein leicht schadenfrohes Lächeln glitt der 18-jährigen über die Gesichtszüge, während sie sich langsam der zwergisch besetzten Kammer näherte, bis sie schließlich vor dessen Türe stehen blieb. Sie musterte sie kurz, wie bei den meisten Kaufhausumkleiden war zwischen Decke und der oberen Holzkante noch ein wenig Platz, eine Lücke von ungefähr 50 Zentimetern.... Nein, da durch Klettern würde sie sicherlich nicht, schon so erregten sie mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit. Gut, dann eben anders...  
  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit konnte der Zwerg keine weiteren Schritte Mels mehr ausmachen. Hatte sie ihre Verfolgung etwa doch aufgegeben? Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für ihn, in seiner Kleidung wieder hier raus zu kommen?  
  
Schon wollte er wieder ein wenig Zuversicht schöpfen ,doch ein leise geflötetes „Gimli..."von der anderen Seite der Holztüre erstickte seine eben erst neu erstandene Hoffnung im Keim. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn eine Antwort zu geben. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch weggehen...  
  
„Gimli! Mach verdammt nochmal auf, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!" Ihre Stimme klang mittlerweile ein wenig verärgert. Wenn er noch länger schwieg, würde er sie nur umso mehr reizen. Abermals hämmerte das Mädchen gegen die Tür. „Mel?" Vorsichtig erhob der Bärtige seine Stimme und das Klopfen verstummte für einen Moment. „Wieso zur Hölle kommst du nicht raus?", schallte es zurück. „Ich laufe doch nicht wie ein Menschenkind herum!", polterte der Zwerg nun aufgebracht. „Warum nicht?" „ICH BIN KEIN KIND!!!" „Solange du dich dort einsperrst und dich wie eines benimmst, sehe ich keinen Grund, dich anders zu behandeln! Nur Kinder sind so selten stur und uneinsichtig!" „Ich...und... und ein Kind... das... das ist doch..."  
  
Die fortwährende Grummelei des Bärtigen wurde durch ein leises Flattern unterbrochen und kaum einen Augenblick später fanden sich die Kleidungsstücke, die das Mädchen gerade noch in ihren Armen gehabt hatte, auf dem Kopf Gimlis wieder. „Also, wenn du meinst, du wärest erwachsen, dann zieh das Zeug an!" „Bei Sauron, ich BIN erwachsen!!!" „Dann beweise es mir!", entgegnete Mel ungerührt.  
  
Missmutig starrte der Angesprochene auf den Haufen Klamotten in der Kabine. Sie schienen kein Vergleich zu seiner momentanen Kleidung zu sein, aber dieses freche Gör hinter der Holztür hatte seinen Stolz mehr als einmal in Frage gestellt – so etwas konnte und wollte er sich nicht bieten lassen.  
  
Auch wenn er Legolas höchstwahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr unter die Augen treten konnte, ließ er noch einen letzten äußerst kritischen Blick über die Kleidung schweifen, bevor er das nun am Boden liegende Oberteil aufhob...  
  
*** Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier stand – waren es Minuten? Stunden?  
  
Eine Ewigkeit schien es zu sein. Fortwährend schweiften die Blicke des Elben umher, musterten das fremdartige Gebäude, im dem er sich befand, die vielen vorbeigehenden Menschen, Nicole, die unablässig zwischen den Unmengen von Kleiderständern umherschwirrte und den immer größer werdenden Stapel Klamotten in seinen Armen.  
  
Zumeist waren es Hosen von verschiedenster Ausführung, jedoch fast immer in jenem blauen Stoff gehalten, wie viele der Menschen dieser Welt sie zu tragen pflegten, dann noch einige andere Sachen, die er entfernt mit der Oberbekleidung seiner Welt vergleichen konnte – nur waren sie anders als die Tuniken, die er kannte – anstatt bis etwa zu den Knien zu gehen, endete diese bereits auf Höhe des Gürtels.  
  
„Ich glaube, das sollte fürs Erste genügen!", hörte Legolas die Stimme Nicoles vor sich. Angestrengt spähte er über den Berg Kleidung in seinen Armen und sah sie, wie sie mit der Hand in eine Richtung deutete und sich selbst langsam in Bewegung setzte. Anscheinend wollte sie, dass er ihr folgte. Er wusste zwar nicht, wohin sie ihn gedachte zu führen, doch er begann trotz des Gewichts auf seinen Armen mit elbengleicher Gewandtheit hinter ihr her zu laufen.  
  
Das Mädchen vor ihm schlug nun den Weg zu einem schmalem Gang in einer Ecke des Kaufhauses ein, unbewusst dass nur eine Etage über ihnen im Moment eine hitzige Verfolgungsjagd dort ihr Ende finden sollte, doch ehe der Elb und Nicole ihr Ziel erreichten, vernahm die 16-jährige eine zuckersüße Stimme hinter sich. „Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?"  
  
Kurz sah die Braunhaarige über ihre Schulter und erblickte eine Art Aushilfsverkäuferin , die nun bei Legolas stand und auf ihn einredete. „Gute Wahl, die Sie getroffen haben... Farbton passt zu Ihrer Hautfarbe... Schnitte werden Ihnen ausgezeichnet stehen..." Der Elb warf einen recht hilflosen Blick zu Nicole, während die etwa 20- jährige junge Frau ihm gegenüber scheinbar nicht einmal daran dachte, ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Einfach weitergehen? Oder doch einige Worte mit der Menschenfrau wechseln?  
  
„Habt Dank, Mylady...", entschied er sich für das Letztere. Es konnte schließlich nicht schaden... Die Angesprochene begann in einer schrillen Tonlage zu kichern. „So gestelzt, mein Herr? Nennen sie mich doch Mary!" „Mary?", fragte der Elb ungläubig. „Verzeihen Sie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt - Sue, Mary Sue ist mein Name und ich arbeite hier erst seit kurzem!", antwortete sie wieder in jener unangenehm schrillen Tonlage und deutete mit einer ausschwenkenden Handbewegung auf das kleine Namensschild an ihrer figurbetonten Bluse. „Kommen Sie, ich kann Sie gerne beraten!"  
  
Auch sie lief nun wie eben Nicole einige Schritte voraus und blieb so stehen, dass scheinbar zufällig ihr beinahe mehr als kurzer Rock in das Blickfeld des Blonden geriet. Legolas' Ohrspitzen nahmen eine leichte Rotfärbung an. Wie konnte eine Frau sich nur so unsittlich bekleidet in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen? Verunsichert sah er abermals zu Nicole hinüber, die jedoch ziemlich damit beschäftigt schien, der jungen Verkäuferin einen giftigen Blick nach dem anderen zuzuwerfen.  
  
„Nein, vielen Dank, aber ich denke, dass wir keinerlei Beratung nötig haben!", zischte die 16-jährige Mary zu, als sich diese wieder zu Legolas wenden wollte, lief kurzerhand zu dem perplexem Elben und schob ihn in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, die junge Frau zurücklassend.  
  
„Warum warst du... so unfreundlich ihr gegenüber?" „Weil...", Nicole suchte nach Worten. „Weißt du... ach egal! Lass es mich so sagen, wenn du sie kennen würdest, wüsstest du, was sie vorhat." „Und das wäre gewesen?" Das Mädchen seufzte leise auf.  
  
„In deiner... da wo du herkommst, gibt es sicherlich auch irgendwelche Frauen, die versuchen, die... Aufmerksamkeit von so ziemlich jedem männlichen Wesen auf sich zu ziehen... Mary gehört zu dieser Art von Frauen..." „Kennst du sie?" „Ja. Ich hatte bereits das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihre nähere Bekanntschaft zu machen." Ein düsterer Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf die Züge der Braunhaarigen, während sie sprach. Abermals war Legolas daran, weiter Nachforschungen anzustellen, schloss seinen Mund jedoch wieder. Seine Begleitung schien nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung zu sein, ihm von diesem ‚zweifelhaften Vergnügen', wie sie es genannt hatte, zu berichten, so beschloss er, seine Fragen vorerst für sich zu behalten.  
  
Wieder um eine Ecke, bis Nicole nun endgültig stehen blieb, vor einer hölzernen Tür. Mit einer Handbewegung schwang sie sie auf und deutete in das Innere einer kleinen Kammer. „Ich verstehe nicht recht...", meinte der Elb nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens, immer noch skeptisch auf die geöffnete Tür blickend. Ein belustigtes Lächeln glitt über die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens. „Das sein Umkleidekabine. Du gehen rein, ziehen Kleidung an, gucken ob passt. Wenn ja, Kleidung kaufen", erklärte sie ihm im Idiotendeutsch.  
  
„Hier? Ich... ich meine in der Öffentlichkeit sich umziehen..." „Dazu sind ja die Wände und die Tür da!", fiel die 16-jährige ihm ins Wort. „Normalerweise kann man da nämlich nicht durchsehen, weißt du?" Ein wenig ungeduldig ging sie nun wieder auf den Blonden zu und begann ihn wieder zu schieben, diesmal in die Kammer hinein, bevor sie die Tür schloss und sich draußen auf einen der dort stehenden Stühle nieder ließ.  
  
Leicht verzweifelt ließ Legolas noch einen Blick durch den winzigen Raum, indem er sich befand, schweifen, dann einen weiteren über die Kleidung in seinen Armen. Nicole hatte letztendlich recht, sehen würde ihn schließlich keiner. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er noch, bevor er leise seufzend daran machte, seinen Umhang abzulegen...  
  
~*~  
  
Die Dämmerung brach wie schon am Abend zuvor mit ungebrochener Schönheit über Lothlórien hinein und abermals machten die majestätischen Mallornbäume, als das letzte Sonnenlicht ihre Blätter liebkoste, dem goldenen Wald seinem Namen alle Ehre.  
  
Die leisen Gesänge der Bewohner Caras Galadhons begleiteten Lanthir auf seinem Weg in den Palast, wo in dessen scheinbar in den Baum verwachsenen Innenhof der Rat stattfinden sollte. Wer würde wohl alles anwesend sein?  
  
Er wusste es nicht. Die Mitglieder der Eskorte, Mithrandir, Thranduil und noch die Herrin Lothlóriens, soviel war sicher. Aber sonst?  
  
Raschen Schrittes überwand der junge Elb noch die letzten Meter, bevor er vor einem dichtem Blättervorhang stand, einen Wimpernschlag lang zögerte er, ehe er seine Hand hob, um ihn zur Seite zu schieben. Das Laub fühlte sich angenehm glatt und weich unter seinen Fingern an, als er es berührte, ein flüchtiger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er den Durchgang hinter sich ließ, den Innenhof betrat.  
  
Viele Gesichter wandten sich zu ihm um, anscheinend war er wie schon bei der Versammlung in Eryn Lasgalen einer der Letzten. Seine Blicke schweiften über den Platz, zu dem großem Kreis von filigran verziertem Stühlen und den vielen dort versammelten Personen. Er entdeckte die vertrauten grauen Augen Aragorns, nun Elessar, König der vereinten Reiche genannt, Königin Arwen, seine Frau, Elrond, den Herren Bruchtals neben dem Lord und der Lady Lothlóriens. Mithrandir saß in der Nähe Thranduils und den anderen Männern der Eskorte, diskutierte mit leiser Stimme mit dem Herrscher Düsterwalds. Außerdem waren noch einige andere Galadhrim geladen, die meisten kannte er nicht, bis auf denjenigen, der sie gestern nach Caras Galadhon gebracht hatte.  
  
Gerade als Lanthir sich auf seinen Platz, rechts neben seinem Herren begeben wollte, lenkte jedoch ein lautes Poltern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Kreises. Das erste, was der Hauptmann erblickte, war ein Haufen ineinander verknotete Gliedmaßen nebst einem umgestürzten Stuhl. Einen Moment lang tat sich nichts, bis plötzlich ein verstrubbelter brauner Lockenkopf aus dem sich geschäftig entwirrenden Berg herausragte.  
  
„Pippin! Warum bei Eru musst du immer so einen Unsinn machen?!" „Aber Merry..." Ein zweites, jedoch eher schuldbewusstes dreinblickendes Gesicht fand seinen Weg aus dem Haufen heraus und eher unwillkürlich huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über die Züge der anderen Ratsmitglieder. „...du weißt, dass das nicht mit Absicht war!"  
  
Schon wollte der Angesprochene Luft für eine weitere Schimpftirade holen, als er plötzlich von Gandalf unterbrochen wurde. „Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk, es ist zwar ungemein erheiternd euren Zwistigkeiten zuzusehen, doch sollten wir uns vielleicht doch wieder dem eigentlichen Grunde dieser Versammlung zuwenden." Das Lächeln der Anwesenden gefror augenblicklich, auch die beiden Hobbits standen schnell wieder auf und begaben sich kleinlaut wieder auf ihre Plätze.  
  
Majestätisch erhob sich nun Galadriel und blickte kurz, jedoch intensiv zu den anderen Ratsmitgliedern, ehe sie zu sprechen begann. „Ihr wisst, warum ihr hergerufen seid. Abermals greift ein dunkler Schatten um sich, ein Schatten, von dem wir vermuteten, dass er für die Ewigkeit gebannt sei... wieder scheint der Untergang Mittelerdes nahe zu sein, doch nicht nur Arda ist bedroht. Es hat bereits begonnen..."  
  
Der Blick der Herrin Lothlóriens blieb kurz bei Thranduil hängen, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Morgoth, der schwarze Lord, hat seine Festung in den Bergen Düsterwalds errichtet, Orks und andere Wesen von noch größerer Grausamkeit streifen ungestört durch die Gefilde Eryn Lasgalens. Wie schon zu Saurons Zeiten überzieht nun stetig Dunkelheit unsere Landen, selbst Imladris und der goldene Wald werden sich dessen nicht auf ewig vor schützen können. Jeder von uns ist betroffen von dieser Wendung, ob man seine Augen davor verschließt oder die Tatsachen hinnimmt."  
  
Stille. Keiner wagte erst auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, was sollte man dem noch hinzufügen? Eindringlich sah Galadriel wieder zu den Anwesenden, wartete, dass sie ihre Gedanken offenbarten, ihre Meinungen, Vorschläge, gegen den schwarzen Lord vorzugehen. Schließlich wagte es einer der Galadhrim, das Wort zu erheben.  
  
„Verzeiht, Herrin, dass ich so direkt meinen Standpunkt kundtue, jedoch frage ich euch, was kann man gegen solch eine Macht ausrichten? Er ist einer der Valar, schon damals, im ersten Zeitalter konnten nur Geschöpfe seiner Art ihn besiegen. Der Glanz der Elben ist vorüber, einen Großteil unserer Kraft haben wir seitdem eingebüßt, doch sein Einfluss scheint sich trotz seiner langen Verbannung nur verstärkt zu haben. Wir sind diejenigen, die machtlos sind."  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel von einigen anderen war zu vernehmen. „...Können nichts tun... Er hat recht... Sind ihm ausgeliefert... Haben nicht die Kraft, ihn herauszufordern..."  
  
„Und doch gibt es Hoffnung!" Die Stimme Elronds unterbrach die nun rege Diskussion. „Die Valar wissen, dass Morgoth aus der äußeren Leere Eas entflohen ist, doch sie sind, wie ihr zu glauben scheint, nicht untätig. Sie sandten Legolas Thranduilion, Thronerbe Eryn Lasgalens und Gimli Gloinssohn, ein Zwerg aus dem Eisengebirge in eine andere Welt, um dessen Bewohner zu warnen und um mögliche Unterstützung zu erbeten. Mit der Hilfe aus jener fernen Dimension wäre uns vielleicht doch die Möglichkeit gegeben, gegen diese Bedrohung vorzugehen."  
  
„Aber wie?", erhob nun Aragorn die Stimme. „Legolas und Gimli befinden sich noch in dieser Welt, ist es nicht so? Euer Vorschlag ist wahrlich eine gute Idee, Lord Elrond, jedoch haben wir nicht die Kraft der Valar, wie sollen wir sie zurückholen?" Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, allerdings nicht lange.  
  
„Es gibt einen Weg für uns, die Grenzen der Dimensionen für kurze Zeit passierbar zu machen, obwohl wir nicht die göttliche Macht besitzen", begann Galadriel. „Vor langer Zeit, als das Licht der zwei Bäume noch nicht durch die tückischen Anschläge Morgoths getrübt ward und noch Frieden zwischen den Häusern der Elben herrschte, als das Erwachen der Menschen noch fern war, fertigte Feanor, der Höchste der Noldor, die Silmaril, Gemmen, erfüllt mit dem Schein Laurelins und Telperions - wie es heißt, das Größte seiner Werke. Doch er schuf im Geheimen, abgeschottet von sämtlichen anderen Lebewesen einen weiteren Stein von unvorstellbarer Macht. Annon'Sarn wird er genannt, der Torstein. Im Gegensatz zu den Silmaril, die an sich keine magischen Kräfte besaßen, sondern allein durch ihre unvergleichbare Schönheit verzauberten, hatte Annon'Sarn die Macht, selbst jenen, die nicht den göttlichen Funken der Valar in sich trugen, durch Einsatz von großen Mengen an Magie das Öffnen von Weltentoren zu ermöglichen. Feanor ahnte von der Existenz anderer Welten, dass sie nicht nur in den Ammenmärchen und Kindergeschichten Wirklichkeit waren, er träumte davon, sie eines Tages selbst zu betreten. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Er kam um und Annon'Sarn ging verloren, verschollen war er für lange Zeit."  
  
„Und wo befindet sich der Stein jetzt?", unterbrach eine Stimme Galadriel und Lanthir erkannte, dass es seine eigene war. War er, ein einfacher Hauptmann der Eskorte Thranduils, gerade eben tatsächlich der Lady Lothlóriens ins Wort gefallen? Beschämt richtete sich sein Blick zu Boden. „Verzeiht, Herrin..." Die Angesprochene jedoch lächelte. °Du brauchst dich deines Temperaments wegen nicht zu schämen, Lanthir Celonion. Schäme dich nicht der Sorge um deinen Freund. Legolas kann seines Herzens froh sein, dass eine so treue Seele zu ihm steht.° Vorsichtig blickte der junge Hauptmann wieder auf, in die so geheimnisvoll blauen Augen Galadriels. Ihre Stimme war es gewesen, die er soeben in seinem Kopf gehört hatte, ohne Zweifel. Abermals huschte ein Lächeln über die Gesichtszüge der Herrin Lothlóriens, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
  
„ Er war verloren, unzählige Jahre lang wusste niemand um seinen Verbleib. Doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kam ein Bote in den goldenen Wald, er sagte, etwas sei ans Ufer des Anduins gespült worden, ein Kristall, durchzogen von Goldadern. Ich ließ den Stein hierher bringen und fand heraus, dass es Annon'Sarn, das verlorene Werk Feanors war."  
  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Schnell waren Merry und Pippin aufgesprungen. „Holen wir Gimli und Legolas zurück!" „Nicht so stürmisch, junge Auenländer!" Arwen unterbrach den eifrigen Tatendrang der beiden Hobbits. „Wie Lady Galadriel schon sagte, es braucht Unmengen an Magie, die Kraft des Steines zu nutzen... ich glaube nicht, dass ein Einzelner der hier Versammelten – sie schaute kurz durch die Runde – selbst Mithrandir nicht, diese Macht aufbringen kann." Leises Getuschel setzte wieder ein. „Dennoch – wieder erhob die Königin Gondors ihre Stimme, diesmal lauter, um die anderen sprechenden Ratsmitglieder zu übertönen -, dennoch denke ich, dass wir es schaffen könnten. Wenn all diejenigen hier, die die Kunst der Magie beherrschen ihre Kräfte vereinigen, so könnte es vielleicht doch möglich sein ein Weltentor zu öffnen."  
  
Einen Moment lang war es still und Gandalf erhob sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir mit dem Öffnen eines solchen Tores verändern – wir werden versuchen Legolas und Gimli zurückzuholen, soviel ist sicher, allerdings vermögen nicht einmal die Weisesten der Weisesten vorauszusehen, was noch alles durch diese Tat eintreten wird. Wir könnten den Verlauf der gesamten zukünftigen Geschichte einiger Personen oder gar von ganz Mittelerde verändern. Dennoch werde ich meine Macht zur Verfügung stellen, sollte dies auch nur eine kleine Hilfe sein, um Arda vor der ewigen Dunkelheit zu beschützen."  
  
„Auch ich werde meine Kraft in dieses Unterfangen stecken", fügte die Herrin Lothlóriens hinzu, „sollte es dazu beitragen, Morgoth zu bezwingen." Auch Elrond erhob sich. „Ich kann Mithrandir nur zustimmen, was die Öffnung eines Weltentores anbegeht – dennoch glaube ich, dass die Valar Legolas und Gimli nicht umsonst in jene entfernte Dimension geschickt haben. Was ich an Magie aufbringen kann, um die Macht Annon'Sarns zu nutzen, werde ich zu Verfügung stellen."  
  
„So sei es beschlossen", sprach Galadriel und wandte sich an einen der Galadhrim. „Maethad, lasse Annon'Sarn schnellstmöglich hierher geleiten, sodass wir bald beginnen können!" Der Angesprochene nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden habe, verbeugte sich vor seiner Herrin und verschwand aus dem Innenhof des Palastes.  
  
~*~  
  
Die scharfen Kanten der Eisenketten, die man um seine Handgelenke gelegt hatte, schnitten tief und unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch, ließen seinen roten Lebenssaft in vielen dünnen Rinnsalen über seine Arme, seine Brust und seinen Bauch hinab zu Boden laufen, bis es schließlich den kahlen Steinboden erreichte und den See von Blut...seinem Blut... nährte. Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor vernahm er wie aus weiter Ferne den Knall einer Peitsche und gleich darauf wieder den mittlerweile beinahe vertraut scheinenden brennenden Schmerz, der sich auf seiner geschundenen Haut ausbreitete, neue Ströme von Blut, die sich ihren Weg über seinen Körper hinab suchten.  
  
Langsam verschwamm sein Umfeld, nur noch undeutliche Schemen konnte er ausmachen – die grobschlächtige Gestalt des Kerkermeisters, die von dem Lebenssaft vieler anderer Opfer dunkel gefärbten Steinmauern – und ihn. Er selbst war hier, um sich an seinem Leid zu laben, um zu sehen, wie ihn der unsägliche Schmerz der Folterungen in einem so quälend langsamen Prozess mehr und mehr zermürbte, ihn tötete, Stück für Stück. Er wartete nur, wartete nur darauf, wie er, gepeinigt von den Qualen, endlich aufgab, das letzte winzige Bisschen Widerstand, was er noch besaß, brach... dass er seinen Bruder und somit auch Düsterwald verriet.  
  
Thranduil... ihm wäre er abtrünnig geworden, ihn hätte er wahrscheinlich betrogen, auch ohne Folter. Aber Eryn Lasgalen... seine Heimat, seine Vergangenheit, seine wenigen, aber treuen Freunde, die Elben, die dort lebten – er konnte nicht... er konnte sie einfach nicht verraten.  
  
Das verschwommene Bild vor Augen des Elben wurde wieder klarer, doch es war nicht die Folterkammer der dunklen Festung, die er erblickte. Er erkannte die Schemen einer Stadt, die eines Palastes – des Schlosses, indem er so viele Jahre lang aufgewachsen war. Jedoch lag eine seltsam beunruhigende Stille über der sonst so stark befahrenen Wegkreuzung in seiner Nähe und auch der Rest der Stadt war von dieser nahezu unheimlichen Atmosphäre ergriffen, nicht ein Laut, weder von Elb noch Tier war zu vernehmen... das Rauschen des Windes war der einzige Wegbegleiter Seregons. Doch selbst das schien anders als sonst zu sein, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was genau es war, wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, dass selbst die Windgeister etwas fürchteten... dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war... .  
  
Der metallische Geruch von Blut stieg in die Nase des Elben, schnell wandte er sich um, lief in die Richtung, von wo der süße Duft des Todes zu ihm herüberwehte. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs sein Unbehagen, eine Furcht bemächtigte sich seines Herzens – oder sollte er sagen, eine dunkle Vorahnung? Er wusste es nicht. Hastig rannte er den Weg entlang, immer auf der Spur des scheinbar allgegenwärtigen Geruchs von Tod... Um eine weitere Ecke bog er, erreichte den Marktplatz. Noch dunkler schien hier die Nacht als sonst wo zu sein, kaum die Hand vor Augen konnte er erkennen. Immer stärker legte er seine Konzentration auf sein nun unerkennbares Sichtfeld, was war hier geschehen? Wasser tränkte seine Schuhe – doch war es wirklich nur Wasser?  
  
Rasch bückte er sich, tauchte einen Finger in die Lache zu seinen Füßen, roch daran. Blut. Schockiert richtete er sich wieder auf, tastete sich langsam durch die Dunkelheit vorwärts, stolperte, fiel in eine weitere Pfütze des roten Lebenssafts. „Entspricht dies Euren Vorstellungen?"  
  
Diese Stimme... mit einem Ruck fuhr Seregon herum. Der Schatten hinter ihm schien sich zu verdichten, irgendetwas war dort... Umrisse einer schwarzen Gestalt wurden sichtbar, von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer. „Ihr!" Ein diabolisches Lächeln glitt über die Gesichtszüge Morgoths. „Wen hättet Ihr sonst erwartet, Elb? Etwa Manwe persönlich?" „Was ist das hier? Was ist geschehen?" Der dunkle Herrscher jedoch lachte nur leise.  
  
„Antwortet!!!" „Nun...Lasst es mich so ausdrücken, dies ist eine – wie soll ich sagen – Vision, die Ihr habt." Mit ausladender Geste deutete der schwarze Vala auf die Umgebung und die vorher allumfassende Dunkelheit verschwand wie von Zauberhand, als sei sie nie dagewesen. Seregon folgte der Bewegung der Hand, blickte um sich.  
  
Der Marktplatz schien ein einziges Meer von Blut zu sein, überall waren Elben zu sehen, zum Teil grausam verstümmelt. In vielen Körpern stak noch ein Schwert, ein Speer, ein Pfeil oder ein Dolch – ganz gleich, was das Leben desjenigen ausgelöscht hatte. „Nein... das... das ist nicht wahr..." Seine Stimme war ein Krächzen, selbst in der Stille des Todes kaum hörbar. „Ihr habt recht, noch ist es ungeschehen, aber wie lange noch?" Langsam schritt Morgoth auf Seregon zu. „Eurer Zuhause... zerstört von Orks, Uruk-hai und schrecklicheren Kreaturen... und nur, weil Thranduil, diese mickrige Ausgeburt Eures Geblüts, nicht fähig ist, sein eigenes Reich zu schützen. Er interessiert sich nicht dafür. Seine einzige Sorge gilt seinem Sohn, Düsterwald ist ihm egal. Ist es wirklich das, was einen guten und gerechten Herrscher ausmacht, frage ich Euch?"  
  
„Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass mein Bruder – er spuckte das Wort geradezu aus – gerecht sei!" „Euer Bruder? Ist es nicht eine Schande für Euch, Thranduil als Euren Bruder zu bezeichnen? Ich sehe es in Euren Augen, nicht mehr als ein Haufen Unrat scheint er Euch wert zu sein. Sollte Eryn Lasgalen tatsächlich so zerbrechen? An der Unfähigkeit Eures eigenen Königs?" Morgoth machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weitersprach.  
  
„Sollte er daran Schuld besitzen, dass Eure Heimat, Euer Volk und alles, was Euch lieb und teuer ist, zerstört wird?" „Ich...", setzte Seregon zu einer Antwort an, stoppte jedoch abrupt. Täuschte er sich, begannen nun selbst seine Sinne ihn zum Narren zu halten? Angestrengt horchte er in die vermeintliche Stille. War dort nicht etwas gewesen?  
  
Den dunklen Herrscher vor sich beinahe völlig vergessend erhob er sich, schritt vorsichtig um die vielen leblosen Körper der Gefallenen herum, zu den Trümmern eines halb abgebrannten Hauses. Kleine Flammen züngelten noch an den heruntergefallenen Holzbalken, doch auch nicht dass war es, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Wieder verharrte er einen Augenblick, lauschte.  
  
Das leise, beinahe kaum vernehmbare Wimmern blieb. Entschlossen bewegte er sich auf das Haus zu, räumte Holz und Steine beiseite, bis er letztendlich zwischen all dem Schutt einen zitternden goldenen Haarschopf erblickte. Er trat näher, doch das kleine Elbenmädchen schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und ihre schmalen Hände umklammerten etwas, dass wohl eine verkokelte Puppe war, so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte er sie an der Schulter und sie erwachte aus ihrer Art Trance, lief einige Schritte weg, versuchte sich hinter einem der Holzbalken zu verstecken. „Geh...geh weg... ich...ich will nicht... nein...", sprach sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Seht Ihr nun, was geschehen wird, wenn Ihr Eurem Bruder gegenüber loyal bleibt?", unterbrach der dunkle Herrscher sie und lenkte Seregons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
  
Verbittert blickte der Elb auf. „Und was wäre das Schicksal Düsterwalds, wenn ich mein Reich verraten würde? Ihr sprecht von Orks und Uruk-Hai, die es zerstörten, doch wer gab den Befehl? Ich weiß, nur eine Geste eurerseits und Eure Heere würden ausziehen, jagen, morden, brandschatzen. Was würde ich daran ändern können?" „Fürwahr, Recht scheint Ihr zu haben, doch liegt das Leben dieser unzähligen stinkenden Elben in meiner Hand. Solltet Ihr mit mir zusammenarbeiten, solltet Ihr Euren Teil daran leisten, Thranduil zu stürzen, so will ich Euer Volk in Ruhe lassen – versagt Ihr, werden sie für immer in Mandos' Hallen einkehren."  
  
„Warum sollte ich mich auf Euer Angebot verlassen? Was gebt Ihr darauf?" Morgoth lächelte kalt. „Mein Wort. Und vergesst nicht, ich entscheide über Leben..." Kurz vollführte er eine seltsame Handbewegung und der Rest des Hauses, indem sich das kleine Mädchen befand, ging in Flammen auf. Ein langer, schmerzenserfüllter Schrei ertönte. „...und Tod."  
  
„NEIN!!!" Blitzschnell drehte sich Seregon um, rannte ohne nachzudenken zu dem nun lichterloh brennenden Haus. Seine Haut brannte vor Schmerz, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Das Mädchen... er musste ihr helfen... Weiter lief er in die Feuerhölle hinein, wich hinunterfallenden Steinen und Holzbalken aus, bis er sie schließlich sah. Nicht weit vor ihm, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Meter stand sie, der Saum ihres Kleides hatte bereits Feuer gefangen. Panik war in ihren Augen zu erkennen, pure Angst. „...leithio nin... – ...hilf mir..."  
  
Wie von Sinnen stürzte er auf sie zu, achtete jedoch nicht mehr auf sein Umfeld. Ein Stein löste sich direkt über ihm, doch weder schien er ihn zu bemerken, noch aus Instinkt tat er einen Schritt beiseite. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn... Ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf und ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz ließen ihn taumeln, stolpern. Noch einmal sah er das tränenverschmierte, von Angst verzerrte Gesicht des Mädchens, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug und die Dunkelheit ihn übermannte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Wollen Sie die Sachen gleich anbehalten?" „Ja, aber könnten wir trotzdem noch eine Tüte bekommen?", antwortete Nicole, ehe Legolas auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. „Das macht dann..." Die Kassiererin tippte schnell einige Zahlen ein und das Mädchen reichte ihr mit einem leisem Seufzer ihre EC-Karte. So, wie es jetzt aussah, würde bei ihr geldesmäßig zumindest für die nächste Zeit gähnende Leere herrschen... Naja, wenigstens konnte Legolas sich nun einigermaßen in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen, ohne dass man direkt auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete die 16-jährige ihr Werk. Die Jeans und das dunkle T-Shirt standen dem Blonden ihrer Meinung nach außerordentlich gut und der lange, schwarze Ledermantel tat sein Übriges. Sie grinste. Zuerst war sie ja dagegen gewesen, doch er hatte auf einen Umhang oder dergleichen beharrt... Wunsch erfüllt, trotzdem schien der Elb sich nicht wirklich wohlzufühlen – fehlte eigentlich nur noch die Sonnenbrille, doch das wollte sie ihm ehrlich gesagt auch noch antun.  
  
Gemächlich schlenderten sie zum Ausgang, wo Mel und Gimli schon auf sie warteten und Nicole hatte Mühe, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, selbst Legolas schien sich bei diesem Anblick nur schwerlich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen zu können.  
  
Da stand er, der Zwerg, einstiges Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft, gekleidet in eine ziemlich weite, ebenfalls jeansfarbene Hose und einem mindestens ebenso weiten knallrotem Oberteil mit einer Art Graffitiaufdruck. Die Krönung war allerdings immer noch das Baseballcap, das nun anstatt seines Helmes seinen Kopf zierte. Dazu noch dieser beleidigter Blick...  
  
Schnell drehte das Mädchen ihr Gesicht zur Seite, um sich noch beherrschen zu können. Statt nun weiter Gimli anzustarren, wandte sie sich an Mel. „Hübsch, was du ihm da ausgesucht hast!" Die 16-jährige versuchte immer noch krampfhaft einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken, doch auch auf die Züge ihrer Freundin lag ein breites Schmunzeln. „Danke gleichfalls", gab diese grinsend zurück, als sie den Elben begutachtete. „Der Mantel hat was!"  
  
Kurz noch blickten sie die beiden Mittelerdler gespielt kritisch an, ehe sie nun doch in schallendes Lachen ausbrachen. „Sehr lustig, wirklich!", grummelte Gimli beleidigt in seinen Bart hinein. „Können wir nicht wieder von hier verschwinden? Ich würde es vorziehen, meine Kleidung wieder zu tragen oder zumindest mich an einem Ort zu befinden, wo man mich so so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht bekommt!"  
  
Einen Moment lang schienen die Mädchen zu zögern, bis Nicole jedoch einen beinahe flehenden Blick von Legolas auffing. Er war sich zwar durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht so schlimm wie sein Freund dran war, dennoch schien ihm der Gedanke, noch längere Zeit in diesem Aufzug sich unter so vielen Menschen zu bewegen, deutlich zu missfallen.  
  
Mel seufzte. „Na gut, in Ordnung, wir gehen ja schon! Aber ihr müsst euch trotzdem höchstwahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen, so rumzulaufen, aber dann meinetwegen eben nicht heute." Nicole nickte nur zustimmend, ehe auch sie sich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Ohne zu zögern folgten Legolas und Gimli nun den beiden Mädchen, in der Hoffnung, möglichst bald wieder bei Mel zu Hause zu sein – und ebenso bald in ihre alte Kleidung zu schlüpfen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Puh, geschafft... Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Eure mystica *knuddelz*  
  
@Finda: Na, was hältst du von den Klamotten ;o) ? Auf jeden Fall ein ganz großes Danke für dein Review *leicht rotwird*... Ach ja, btw, weißt du schon in etwa, wann ein neues Chap von „Apfel"rauskommt *neugierig ist*?  
  
@Stoffpferd: Gleich zwei Kommis *freu*! Jaaa, die Sindarinparts... das dauert immer, bis man das zusammen hat, aber egal ;)! Du wolltest Gimli auch in Bommelmütze sehen? Irgendwie hatten da einige solche Vorstellungen *grinsel*... Naja, sooo sadistisch war ich dann doch nicht, aber ich hoffe der Skaterlook hat auch ein *lol* hervorgerufen... Wobei das Gothicmäntelchen auch was hat *sich das mal bildlich vorstellt*... *knuddelz* Dann bis zum nächsten SüI-Kapitel! 


	9. 9 Ein Ritual und ein mysteriöser Dolch

Kapitel 9  
  
Disclaimer:  
Es ist alles nur geklaut...  
  
Kapitel 9 Ein Ritual und ein mysteriöser Dolch  
  
Die rauen, kräftigen Hände entließen ihn aus ihrem eisernen Griff, schleuderten seinen gepeinigten Körper zu Boden. Einige gezischte Drohungen, ein paar Tritte in die Seite und schließlich das Knarren des Tores hinter sich konnte Seregon vernehmen, dann war alles still. Unter leisem Stöhnen wagte es der Elb letztendlich doch die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Kurz ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, konnte zwischen den näheren Überresten von etwas, das einst ein mächtiger Baum gewesen war, noch einige Uruk-hai erkennen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch scheinbar auf alles andere außer ihn richteten. Er war wie Luft für diese abscheulichen Kreaturen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so... wäre es anders, wäre dies hier ein Fluchtversuch seinerseits, so war er sich sicher, dass er, ehe er auch nur einen Schritt weiter getan hätte, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen würde.  
  
Der dunkle Herrscher hatte ihn gehen lassen... nachdenklich starrte der Elb zur der Waffe an seiner Hüfte, zu dem auf den ersten Blick so unscheinbaren schwarzen Dolche in seiner metallenen Scheide. Aber um welchen Preis?  
  
***  
  
Feuer... sengende Flammen... sein Körper brannte... Was war das? Wieder glaubte er Stimmen zu vernehmen... war dies das Ende – sein Ende? Erneut fuhr brennender Schmerz durch seinen Leib... die Stimmen wurden deutlicher... „Erwache...stinkender Elb..." Erwachen?  
  
Ein weiteres Geräusch... etwas zischte durch die Luft, knallte auf seine geschundene Brust, um nur noch mehr Wunden zu reißen... Mühsam verdrängte er den milchigen Schleier, der auf seinen Augen lag, erblickte jedoch anstatt der Feuerhölle, in der er sich glaubte zu befinden, nun wieder die kahlen, trostlosen Kerkerwände der dunklen Festung.  
  
„Wie denkt Ihr nun über mein Angebot?" Erschrocken fuhr Seregons Kopf herum, was nur mit weiterer Pein belohnt wurde. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch behielt sein Bewusstsein die Überhand. „Wollt Ihr Eure Heimat nun schützen, Euer Volk in Sicherheit wiegen?", fuhr Morgoth unbeirrt fort, „verhindern, dass es soweit kommt, wie Ihr es gesehen habt?" Wieder flammte die Vision einen Wimpernschlag lang in des Elben Geist auf, die Zerstörung Eryn Lasgalens, das brennende Haus, das kleine Mädchen...  
  
Nein. Nicht so. Er durfte es nicht soweit kommen lassen. „Was muss ich tun?" Seregons konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Der dunkle Herrscher lächelte kalt. „Nichts, was Euer Volk gefährden könnte. Ich verlange lediglich von Euch, nach Lórien zu reiten...", begann er und winkte einen Diener herbei, nahm den Dolch, welcher dieser in den Händen hielt. „...und dies hier Eurem König – er spie das Wort geradezu aus – in den Leib jagt." Zögernd betrachtete Seregon die Waffe genauer. Ganz in schwarz, wie fast alles andere in Morgoths Umgebung war sie gehalten, schlicht, auf den ersten Blick nicht unterscheidbar von den gewöhnlichsten aller Dolche, abgesehen vielleicht von der Farbe und einer kleinen Abfolge von Runen, die sich die Klinge hinaufrankte.  
  
„Was bewirkt er?", fragte der Elb nach einer Zeit des Schweigens. „Die Wirkung..." Bedächtig holte der dunkle Vala einen zweiten Dolch heraus, der wie ein Zwilling des ersten schien, nur die Zeichen unterschieden sich. Langsam schritt Morgoth auf seinen Gefangenen zu, die Waffe in der Hand. Mehr und mehr versuchte Thranduils Bruder zurückzuweichen, bis er jedoch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern die raue Oberfläche der Steinmauer hinter sich spürte. „Die Wirkung..."  
  
Unaufhaltsam rückte die Klinge näher, ritzte seinen Unterarm. Ein unsäglicher Schmerz ging von der Wunde aus, zog sich höher und höher, je tiefer das kühle Metall in des Elben Fleisch eindrang, zunehmend stärker flackerte die Flamme der Pein, bis sie letztendlich Seregons gesamten Körper ergriff. Er öffnete den Mund, fand jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Im selben Moment riss Morgoth mit einem Ruck den Dolch zurück, kurz bäumte sich der Gefangene in seinen Fesseln auf, ehe er nun der Ohnmacht nahe zusammensackte. Was bei Eru war das wieder für eine Teufelei?  
  
Die Schmerzen waren mit der Klinge aus seinem Leib verschwunden, einzig ein dumpfes Pochen blieb an der Einstichstelle. „So gewöhnlich sie auch aussehen mögen – schwarzmagische Waffen gib es vielerlei... Gifte, Flüche, Zauberbanne... viele Möglichkeiten, einen Geist zu unterjochen, zu foltern, verstümmeln oder gar vernichten..." Bedächtig ließ der dunkle Herrscher die Klinge um seine Hände kreisen. „Doch diese hier hat birgt besondere Macht... seht Ihr?"  
  
Seregon folgte dem Blick des Valas, starrte auf seinen verwundeten Unterarm, wo nur wenige Minuten zuvor sich der Dolch seinen Weg durch sein Fleisch gebahnt hatte. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Schnitt, den Morgoth gezogen hatte, nein, ein Zeichen schien es zu sein – fünf Striche, schräg zueinander angeordnet... im ersten Augenblick erinnerte es den Erstgeborenen an eine Zwergenrune.  
  
„Was glaubt Ihr, was das ist? Dies ist ein Zeichen – mein Zeichen. Ihr seid nun ein... Diener meinerseits, es bindet Euch magisch an Sigil-en-muil, den Dolch der Sklaven. Als sein Besitzer weiß ich stets, wo Ihr als Gezeichneter Euch befindet, kann Kontakt zu Euch halten, kann Euch jedoch ebenso durch diese Bindung strafen – oder auch töten." Ohne hinzusehen stieß der dunkle Herrscher die Klinge in die Schulter eines Orks, der in seiner Nähe stand. Ein Schrei ertönte – doch es war nicht die Stimme des Orks. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte Seregon auf.  
  
„Was immer ich mit dem Dolch mache, wen immer ich verletzte – Ihr werdet die Qual empfinden, die dem wahrem Opfer zusteht..." Kurz schwieg Morgoth nun, ehe er erneut die Stimme erhob. „Macht ihn los!" Die Wächter traten auf den Erstgeborenen zu, lösten die Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Sein Körper sackte zusammen, er hatte noch nicht die Kraft, von alleine zu stehen.  
  
„Und vergesst nicht, Elb – tötet Thranduil mit dieser Klinge... und noch etwas: In Lórien befindet sich ein Kristall, durchwirkt von Goldadern, er schimmert silbern aus seinem Inneren. Man bezeichnet ihn als Annon'Sarn. Erfüllt Euren Auftrag und entwendet ihn, bringt ihn her! Ihr wisst, was sonst geschieht...  
  
*** Unwillkürlich schüttelte Seregon den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben, rappelte sich auf. Einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte noch von den Stunden des Folterns und der Entbehrung. Man hatte ihm neue Kleidung gegeben, ein Gewand und ein Umhang aus rauen kratzendem Material, längst nicht so angenehm wie das, was er gewohnt war, aber immer noch besser als ganz ohne irgendetwas zum goldenen Wald zu reiten... Ja, reiten.  
  
Er hatte ein Pferd in der Nähe erspäht, gar nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand es, als würde es auf etwas warten... oder jemanden? Auf ihn? Der Elb beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen, ging langsam auf das Tier zu. Ein stolzer Hengst war es, kräftig gewachsen. Sein Fell war schwarz wie die Nacht, einzig ein weißer Fleck auf der Stirn unterbrach die Dunkelheit. Es rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, schaute den Erstgeborenen nur aus seinen großen brauen Augen an.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte dieser nach einem Moment des Verharrens dem Pferd den Hals, ehe er nach einem weiterem Moment des Zögerns doch entschied aufzusteigen. Unruhig begann das Tier unter ihm zu tänzeln, als es das ungewohnte Gewicht auf seinem Rücken spürte. „ Ú-trastach, mellon nîn... ú-aníron faeg... – Beunruhige dich nicht, mein Freund... Ich will dir nichts Böses...", flüsterte Seregon mit leiser Stimme. „Garo manath cari... togich nin na Lórien? – Ich habe etwas zu erledigen... Bringst du mich nach Lórien?"  
  
Als habe es verstanden, wieherte der Hengst leise. „Garich eneth? Ú-nathon... Nathach o Ithildin*? – Hast du einen Namen? Ich glaube nicht... Was hältst du von Ithildin?" Wieder schnaubte das Pferd und scharrte mit den Hufen. „Pulich ú-darthach pado... Noro lim, Ithildin! – Du kannst es ja kaum erwarten, lozuziehen... Reite schnell, Ithildin!"  
  
Seregon gab seinem Reittier die Sporen, preschte mit ihm durch das Unterholz. Jede Sekunde brachte er mehr Abstand zu den Bergen Düsterwalds und die Sonne neigte sich bereits, als er die letzten Ausläufer Eryn Lasgalens hinter sich ließ. Er war der dunklen Festung entkommen – aber frei? Das Mal brannte. Nein. Entschlossen trieb der Dunkelhaarige das Pferd weiter an. Freiheit... er würde sie erst wieder besitzen, wenn sein Auftrag erfüllt war.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem leisem Knarren fiel die Tür hinter Mel wieder ins Schloss. Seufzend lehnte sie sich dagegen, atmete tief durch. Endlich wieder zu Hause... Nie hätte sie gedacht, einmal so glücklich zu sein, die Innenstadt zu verlassen – ob sie sich in den nächsten hundert Jahren dort nochmals blicken lassen konnte, war die andere Frage, dank dem Chaos, was ihre ‚Gäste' angerichtet hatten.  
  
Im Nachhinein bereute sie ein wenig, nicht doch Hundeleinen gekauft zu haben... obwohl dies wahrscheinlich beinahe genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. ‚Was solls... ist doch jetzt auch egal... letztendlich sollte ich mich wohl am Besten irgendwo verbarrikadieren oder gleich auswandern...'  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesem Gedanken über ihre Lippen. Ob Nicole ähnliches durch den Kopf schwirrte? Ihre Neugier nahm nach nur kurzer Zeit Überhand, sie verließ den Eingangsbereich und lief in Richtung Küche, wo sie ihre Leidensgenossin vermutete.  
  
~*~  
  
Man konnte die Spannung der Anwesenden beinahe fühlen, als Maethad, der Elb, dem die Herrin des goldenen Waldes den Auftrag gab, Annon'Sarn zum Rat zu geleiten, mit einer reichverzierten Truhe in den Händen zurückkehrte. Alle Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, wie er sie auf eine Art Tisch in der Mitte des Kreises stellte und langsam zu seinen Platz zurück ging.  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommende Stille über der Versammlung, ehe sich nun Galadriel erhob und auf die Truhe zuschritt, einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Schlüssel in der Hand haltend. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie, holte einen etwa faustgroßen Stein heraus und hielt ihn in die Höhe.  
  
Einen Moment lang blendete Lanthir der helle Schein Annon'Sarns, anders jedoch als wäre es die Sonne, die in seine Augen schien. Er konnte nicht wirklich beschreiben, was es genau war, doch als das Licht wieder verblasste, konnte er den Torstein näher begutachten.  
  
Obwohl er den Legenden nach um vieles unscheinbarer als die sagenhaften Silmaril sei, schien der Kristall reiner als jedes andere Material Ardas zu sein, die vielen ineinander verschlungenen Goldadern, die sich winzigen Flüssen gleich über seine Oberfläche rankten, glänzten in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne und das silberne, nun schwache Schimmern aus seinem Innersten heraus vermittelte den Eindruck, als sei es das Licht Earendils in einer hellen Mondnacht eingefangen worden, um auch nur eine kleine Erinnerung an das Zeitalter der Sterne zu sein. Wenn dieses Werk Feanors schon so voller Schönheit war, wie mochten dann erst die Silmaril gewesen sein?  
  
Leises Gemurmel setzte ein, die meisten Anwesenden schienen seine Meinung zu teilen. Kurze Zeit geschah sonst nichts, dann erhoben sich auch Gandalf und Elrond, traten in die Mitte zu Galadriel. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen fest in die Augen, schienen in die Seele der anderen hineinzublicken, ehe sie ihre Hände ausstreckten und den Stein berührten. Eine angenehme Kühle ging von seiner glatten Oberfläche aus, begann Geist und Körper der beiden Elben ebenso wie den Mithrandirs zu umfangen.  
  
Klänge, Bilder, Worte... Dinge, von deren Existenz sie nicht einmal gewusst hatten, blitzten kurz in den Gedanken der drei auf, ein Ritual, alt wie die Zeit selbst. Der Kristall schien sich ihnen zu offenbaren Das silberne Schimmern wurde heller, ein milchiger Schleier legte sich über die nun ins Leere blickenden Augen der Herrin Lothlóriens und sie begann in einem leisem Singsang vor sich hinzumurmeln, Elrond und Gandalf sprachen ihr nach, nicht weniger in Trance versetzt.  
  
Der silbrige Schein nahm immer weiter zu, leuchtete von Sekunde zu Sekunde heller, kam mit den Goldadern Berührung, die nun begannen zu schmelzen, von der ehemaligen Kühle Annon'Sarns war nichts mehr zu spüren, stattdessen strahlte der Stein nun eine unsägliche Hitze aus, verbrannte die Finger und Handflächen der drei Magier, doch selbst dies schienen sie nur am Rande wahrzunehmen. Wieder erhob Galadriel die Stimme, diesmal jedoch laut und deutlich.  
  
„Naur, nen, cae, gwelwen, ech faer belegen edro na bel in angol emair'annon i Arda nu i fuin beriatha aen!"  
  
Das silberne Licht flackerte einen Augenblick lang, ehe es in ungekannter Intensität erneut aufleuchtete, diesmal jedoch über das Innere des Kristalls heraus, einer Säule gleich strahlte es in den Himmel. Der Stein selbst begann den Händen der drei Magier zu entgleiten – er schwebte langsam die Lichtsäule hinauf, bis er schließlich etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden in der Luft stehen blieb, trotzdem jedoch nicht aufhörte den hellen Schein zu verbreiten.  
  
Immer noch von ihrer Trance umfangen, blickten Elrond, Galadriel und Mithrandir mit leeren Augen auf zu Annon'Sarn, ehe sie abermals in ihren leisem Singsang verfielen.  
  
„Naur, nen, cae, gwelwen..."  
  
Lanthir kniff einen Moment lang die Augen zusammen. Täuschte er sich oder geschah dort oben nun wirklich etwas?  
  
„...ech faer belegen..."  
  
War es eine Art Luftspiegelung? Er meinte schwach die Umrisse von Personen zu sehen...  
  
„...edro na bel in angol emair'annon..."  
  
Die Silhouetten nahmen mehr und mehr Gestalt an, er konnte Legolas erkennen, wie er sich an einer Wand abstützte, Gimli lag scheinbar bewusstlos neben ihm, und zwei weitere, ihm unbekannte Wesen entdeckte er, die sich um die beiden sorgten. Was war geschehen?  
  
„...i Arda nu i fuin beriatha aen!"  
  
Das Licht des Kristalls färbte sich von silbern zu golden, strahlte heller als die Sonne selbst und eine Druckwelle riss den Elben beinahe von den Füßen. Die Luftspiegelung, oder was auch immer es war, blitzte für Sekundenbruchteile hell auf, ehe der Schein des Steines so schnell verlöschte wie er gekommen war und der Dunkelheit Platz machte.  
  
~*~  
  
Nicole hob kurz den Kopf, als Mel den Raum betrat, ließ ihn jedoch gleich wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Geschafft, was?" Leicht genervt blickte die 16-jährige zu ihrer Freundin. „Nein, ich tu nur so... wie kannst du eigentlich nach so einem Tag immer noch Optimismus versprühen?" „Ich hatte nur den Gedanken gehabt, vorübergehenderweise oder gleich für den Rest meines Lebens irgendwohin auszuwandern..." „Ich komm mit, soweit es in deinen Auswanderfantasien jegliche Innenstädte, Kaufhäuser und Fußgängerzonen oder besser gewisse mittelalterlich anmutende Personen keinen Platz haben... Einmal und nie wieder... wenigstens können sie sich jetzt – bei ‚normalem' Verhalten, was ich bezweifle – einigermaßen draußen blicken lassen..." „Recht hast du... wenigstens das..."  
  
„Wenigstens was?", erschallte eine Stimme aus dem Flur, die unverkennbar dem Zwergen gehörte. „Ich sagte, dass..." Nicole verstummte, als sie die beiden erblickte. Dort standen sie, in der Tür, auf eine Antwort wartend – in ihren Mittelalterklamotten. „Vergiss es... wozu waren wir eigentlich in der Stadt?!" „Hier sieht uns keiner, der nicht reinkommt", verteidigte sich der Bärtige, „und außerdem..." Er stoppte.  
  
„Was?" Keine Antwort. Stattdessen schloss der Zwerg auf einmal die Augen und tastete nach dem Türrahmen. „Gimli?" Legolas wollte auf seinen Freund zugehen, blieb jedoch nach nur wenigen Schritten stehen. „Was ist los?"Verständnislos blickte Nicole von einem zum anderen, stand nun vorsichtig selber auf, doch keinerlei Anzeichen des Unwohlseins konnte sie bei sich wahrnehmen. Ihre Gegenüber jedoch... ihnen schien es gar nicht gut zu gehen. Selbst der Elb klammerte sich nun krampfhaft an die Tischplatte, als fürchtete er sonst umzukippen. Bedächtig bewegte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen auf den Blonden zu. „Legolas? Was hast du? Du bist total blass..." Kurz zögerte sie ehe sie seine Hand berührte. „...und kalt!"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, es... dreht sich alles irgendwie..." Nun kam auch Mel dazu, half ihm sich zu setzen und befahl ihm tief durchzuatmen, ehe sie nach Gimli sehen wollte, stockte aber und deutete auf Legolas. „Nicole... siehst du das auch?" Die 16-jährige warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Elben vor sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Plötzlich schien sein Körper mehr und mehr zu verschwimmen, als würde sie ihn durch ein Wasserbecken oder ähnliches sehen. Blitzschnell war Mel nun wieder an ihrer Seite, fasste ebenfalls nach der Hand des Blonden, als könnte sie ihn so festhalten.  
  
Das Vorhaben schlug fehl, stattdessen fühlte sie selber sich auf einmal ebenso komisch. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, ein helles Licht schien sie zu blenden, Schwindel erfasste sie. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen, konnte plötzlich eine Versammlung sehen... war das nur ein Teil ihrer Fantasie? Es machte einen so realen Eindruck auf sie...  
  
Was geschah hier? Die Personen des Rates sprachen miteinander, drei standen in der Mitte, hatten irgendetwas leuchtendes in den Händen. Eine Lichtsäule erschien, und der Gegenstand schwebte hinauf, verharrte kurz, ehe das Licht sich golden färbte und nun einer Sonne gleich strahlte. Eine ungeheure Kraft riss dem Mädchen den Boden unter den Füßen weg, sie fühlte sich, als würde sie fliegen, schneller als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können, doch so überraschend wie dieser Zustand gekommen war, war er auch wieder gegangen.  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf, wollte sich umblicken, herausfinden, wo sie war, doch das einzige, was sie sah war eine Grasfläche unter ihr, die unaufhaltsam näher raste. Nicht einmal die Zeit für einen Schrei blieb ihr, ehe sie mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufkam, eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihren Körper, verschwommen konnte sie noch ein paar Gesichter, die sich besorgt über sie beugten, wahrnehmen, bevor die Welt um sie herum in Dunkelheit versank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hab für dieses vergleichsweise kurze Kapitel verdammt lange gebraucht, ich weiß *seufz*... Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr die Storyline im Kopf habt, wisst, wie es in etwa 10 – 15 Seiten weitergehen soll, aber absolut keinen Plan für die Überleitung habt? Ganz schön bescheuert... Naja, wenigstens hab ich es noch in diesem Lebensjahr meinerseits upgedatet gekriegt^-^...  
  
Machts gut, bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Chap, eure mystica  
  
@Stoffpferd: Danke für dein Review *knuffels*! Sagen wir, ich sollte mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen^^°... Die zwergischen Gedankengänge zu schildern hat was – und was die Mary Sue angeht – ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, um einen gewissen Piraten zu zitieren *gg*... 


	10. 10 Eine neue Welt

Kapitel 10  
  
Disclaimer:  
...und gestohlen...  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Was war das für ein Licht? Unbarmherzig strahlte es ihr ins Gesicht. Wo war sie eigentlich? Vorsichtig öffnete Mel die Augen, kniff sie jedoch gleich wieder zusammen. So hell... zu schmerzhaft hell war es für sie. Ihre Finger klammerten sich an das leichte, über sie gebreitete Laken. Bedächtig versuchte sich das Mädchen aufzusetzen, das Vorhaben scheiterte jedoch, abermals drohte ihr Umfeld in Dunkelheit zu verschwinden und die Kopfschmerzen, die sie bisher nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, drängten sich mit jeder Bewegung mehr an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins.  
  
Ein sanfter Windhauch raschelte im Blättervorhang vor dem Balkon, ließ eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne über das Gesicht des Mädchens tänzeln. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten, während sie weiter nachdachte, das beständige Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn ignorierend. Was war geschehen?  
  
Kurze Szenen blitzten nach und nach in wirrer Reihenfolge in ihrem Gedächtnis auf - Nicole, wie sie am Küchentisch saß, Legolas, der vor ihren Augen verschwamm, wie sie alle wieder aus der Stadt zurückkamen, wieder diese Versammlung und dann dieses blendend helle Licht... Seufzend massierte die 18-jährige ihre Schläfen.  
  
Nein, das war sinnlos. Sie fühlte sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen wahrscheinlich selbst nach einer Aspirin nicht verschwinden würden. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte für einen Augenblick die Lippen des Mädchens, ehe ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihren Freunden wanderten. Wo sie wohl waren? Ob sie sich momentan in derselben Situation befanden wie sie, sich an nichts mehr wirklich erinnern konnten, was unmittelbar vor ihrer Ohnmacht geschehen war?  
  
„Ob es ihnen wohl gut geht?" Der laut ausgesprochene Gedanke Mels verhallte im Raum. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht um Eure Freunde zu sorgen." Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zusammen als eine unbekannte Stimme ihr Antwort gab. „Wer ist da?" Panisch suchte sie mit ihren Blicken das Gemach nach dem Besitzer der Stimme ab. Fehlanzeige. „Sie sind wohlauf", fuhr diese unbeirrt fort.  
  
Wieder ließ ein Windstoß den Vorhang flattern und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzschopfes auf sich. Die so kunstvoll ineinander verflochtenen Blätterranken schienen die einzige Abgrenzung zum Balkon zu sein... Ein weiteres Mal bewegte sich der Teppich aus den ihr unbekannten Gewächsen, wehte leicht zur Seite und offenbarte ein Paar feingearbeitete Stiefel aus dunklem Leder. Wer war die Person, die sie trug?  
  
„Zeigen Sie sich!" Mel konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte. Ein leises Lachen war zu vernehmen, der Vorhang wurde nun vollends zur Seite geschoben und eine Gestalt trat ein.  
  
Das Gesicht kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor... hatte sie ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen? Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen... „Ist Euch nicht gut?", fragte die Gestalt, als das Mädchen sich an den Kopf fasste und die Stirn runzelte. Sie blickte auf, versuchte zu lächeln. „Nein, nein... ist schon in Ordnung... Aber warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?" „Ich war neugierig...", antwortete der junge Mann bedächtig, „Verzeiht, sollte ich Euch damit zu nahe getreten sein..."  
  
Mel lächelte nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie abermals das Laken entschlossen beiseite schlug und sich aus dem Bett schwang. Schon wollte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf ihre Gesichtszüge legen, als der Schwindel sie wieder in die Knie zwang.  
  
„So eine verdammte...", murmelte das Mädchen mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin, ehe sie tief durchatmete und erneut ansetzte sich zu erheben, hielt jedoch inne, als die Stimme ihres Gegenüber ertönte. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr es diesmal schaffen werdet? Ihr seid noch zu schwach." „Na und? Schwäche hin oder her, ich kann es nicht ertragen, länger tatenlos herumzuliegen!" „Ihr seid ein Mensch... ruht noch ein wenig. Ich werde Euch eine Zofe schicken, die Euch behilflich sein kann", antwortete der junge Mann und wandte sich zur Tür, sodass Mel seine spitzen Ohren auffielen. Gehörte er etwa dem selben Volk an wie Legolas?  
  
„Warten Sie!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Er stoppte, drehte sich um. „Wie ist Ihr Name?" Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Man nennt mich Lanthir", antwortete er, ehe er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.  
  
Lautlosen Schrittes eilte der Elb durch den Palast. Es stimmte, er war neugierig gewesen, was die beiden Fremden anbetraf, doch nicht die Neugier allein war es, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte, die Schwarzhaarige vom Balkon aus zu beobachten. Obgleich die beiden nicht mehr als gewöhnliche Menschenmädchen zu sein schienen, hatten sie sein Misstrauen erweckt. Zu seltsam war die Kleidung, die sie trugen oder auch die Art und Weise, wie sie sich ausdrückten. Was war dies für eine Welt gewesen, in die Legolas und der Zwerg gesandt wurden? Ob wohl alle so aussahen und handelten wie die Fremden?  
  
Lanthir beschloss seinen Freund demnächst darüber auszufragen. Weiter und weiter ging er, tief in Gedanken versunken, nicht auf seine Schritte achtend. Der Hauptmann stutzte, als leises Gelächter an seine Ohren drang. Seine Füße schienen ihn zum Dienstbotentrakt des Palasts geführt zu haben.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen, dem rätselhaften Mädchen eine Zofe zu schicken. Kurzentschlossen öffnete er eine der unzähligen Türen, hinter der sich tatsächlich der Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten des goldenen Waldes befand. Die gemurmelten Gespräche und das Gelächter verstummten, als er das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Mein Herr..." Eines der Dienstmädchen fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder, Lanthir erkannte sie, es war diejenige, die ihm gestern die Nachricht Galadriels überbracht hatte. „Verzeiht meine Frage... doch normalerweise kommen niemals Gäste in diesen Teil des Palastes... Ist etwas nicht zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?" „Nein, die Gastfreundschaft, die man ihm goldenen Wald gewährt, ist wahrlich kaum zu übertreffen", beschwichtigte Lanthir und ihm schien, als wäre ein erleichtertes Lächeln über die Gesichter der Anwesenden gehuscht. „Dennoch verlangt eines der fremden Mädchen aufzustehen und ich versprach ihr, dass ihr jemand behilflich sein wird."  
  
Die junge Elbin ihm gegenüber nickte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr." Sie verneigte sich, ebenso wie alle anderen, ehe der Hauptmann den Raum verließ.  
  
Gelangweilt betrachtete Mel die ineinander verflochtenen Äste und Ranken über sich, die wohl die Decke bilden sollten. Was war dies hier nur für ein Ort?  
  
Unwillkürlich tauchte das Bild ihres Baumhauses, welches sie in ihren Kindertagen gebaut hatte, vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Wie lange war das schon her? Sie lächelte. Zehn Jahre mindestens...  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ diese Gedankenwelt verblassen, holte das Mädchen wieder in die Realität zurück. War dies hier eigentlich die Wirklichkeit? Diese wundersame Welt... Konnte es sein, dass sie gleich aufwachte, es nur ein Traum war, der mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit geriet, wie so viele andere? Abermals ertönte das Klopfen, ein wenig kräftiger als zuvor. Und wenn sie Realität war, kein Traum – was war dann ihre eigene Welt, in der sie bisher gelebt hatte? Eine Art „Matrix"? Oder ebenso wirklich wie diese?  
  
„Mylady...?" Erneutes Klopfen. „Ähm... Herein?", rief Mel, immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine spitzohrige Frau, gekleidet in einem eher einfachen Gewand, trat ein. „Mein Name ist Eiliant... Man sagte mir, Ihr wolltet Euch erheben..."  
  
Sie verneigte sich. „Schon...", antwortete das Mädchen, etwas irritiert über das Verhalten ihres Gegenübers. „Habe mir gedacht, dass ich mich hier vielleicht etwas umsehen könnte... oder auch die anderen besuchen... wenn ich nur in der Lage wäre, aufzustehen!" Missmutig ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Euer Sturz bereitet Euch noch Schmerzen, nicht wahr?" Mel nickte und die Elbin holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor.  
  
„Trinkt dies, dann solltet Ihr Euch besser fühlen!" Zögernd nahm die Schwarzhaarige das Gefäß in die Hand, setzte es an die Lippen. Ein intensiver Duft von Kräutern stieg in ihre Nase, sie trank und während der Inhalt der Flasche noch ihren Rachen hinab strömte, durchflutete sie ein angenehm warmes Gefühl, die Schwere ihrer Glieder und die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden, als seien sie nie dagewesen.  
  
Verwundert setzte sich das Mädchen erst auf, erhob sich schließlich ganz, doch keinerlei Beschwerden zwangen sie wieder, sich hinzulegen. „Was... Was war das für ein Zeug?" Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, als fürchtete sie, dem Boden mit ihren bloßen Schritten Schaden zuzufügen. „Eine Mixtur aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern", gab die melodiöse Stimme Eiliants zur Antwort. „Wir nennen sie Nestadrin. Wenn man sie auf offene Wunden aufträgt, werden diese schneller verheilen und sie lindert unter anderem die Beschwerden einer Ohnmacht."  
  
Die Zofe schwieg einen Moment, glitt dann lautlosen Schrittes an Mel vorbei und öffnete eine Tür, gleich neben dem Bett. Neugierig folgte ihr die 18-jährige und betrat den Raum, aufsteigender Wasserdampf vernebelte ihr jedoch die Sicht. „Ich habe Euch ein Bad bereiten lassen, falls Ihr den Wunsch hegt, Euch zu säubern", Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen als sie die Stimme der Elbin plötzlich hinter sich vernehmen konnte. Hatte sie nicht vor ihr den Raum betreten? „Dankeschön..." „Wenn Euch etwas fehlt, dann ruft nach mir." Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über Eiliants feine Gesichtszüge, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Schnell entledigte sich Mel des Nachthemdes, das sie die Zeit über getragen hatte und begab sich in den Waschzuber. Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Wann hatte sie wohl zuletzt ein heißes Bad genossen? Allzu lange war es sicherlich nicht her, doch ihr schien, es seien Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal so entspannen konnte. Das Wasser umspielte ihren Körper und schien mit dem Schmutz ebenso die Sorgen der letzten Tage fortzuspülen – zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Doch irgendwann erkaltete selbst es, der heiße Dampf war schon lange verflogen, als sich das Mädchen entschied, den Zuber zu verlassen.  
  
Rasch trocknete sie sich mit einem der bereitgestellten Tücher ab, wickelte es sich um den Körper und schritt in ihr Gemach zurück, blickte sich um. Eiliant hatte noch ihr Bett gemacht, ehe sie gegangen war, doch von irgendwelchen Kleidern fand Mel nach wie vor keine Spur. Wunderbar. Sie konnte ja wohl schlecht nur mit diesem Handtuch rausgehen und auch das Nachthemd schien ein eher unpassender Aufzug zu sein...  
  
Abermals suchte sie mit ihren Blicken den Raum ab und diesmal fiel ihr ein großer hölzerner Schrank ins Auge. Aber natürlich... „Perfekt kombiniert, Watson", murmelte sich das Mädchen in einem leicht ironischen Tonfall zu, als sie die Türen öffnete und eine ganze Reihe Kleider zum Vorschein kam.  
  
„Hmmm... nein, das ist zu festlich... zu klein ... zu rosa ... Hilfe, wie soll man DAS anziehen? ... Bewegungsfähigkeit gleich null..." Letztendlich fand sie doch noch eines, was einigermaßen in ihre Vorstellungen passte. Leicht verträumt ließ die 18-jährige ihre Hand über den seidigen Stoff gleiten, ehe sie das Stück mit leisem Rascheln aus dem Schrank herausnahm. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kleidern war es eher schlicht gehalten, keine großartigen Muster rankten sich auf den Trompetenärmeln, einzig der Ausschnitt war mit einer goldfarbenen Borte verziert. Dennoch dauerte es einige Zeit, bis Mel endlich herausgefunden hatte, wie man es richtig anzog, ohne dass der lindgrüne Stoff nachher in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Variationen verdreht war.  
  
Ein wenig kritisch betrachtete sich das Mädchen nach der Prozedur im Spiegel. Ihre halblangen Haare standen immer noch in alle Richtungen an, was ihrer sonst mehr edlen Erscheinung einen Dämpfer versetzte. Wo war bloß das Haargel, wenn man es mal brauchte?!  
  
Egal, viel konnte sie ohnehin nicht an ihrer Frisur ändern.  
  
„Na dann wollen wir mal", murmelte Mel zu sich selbst, ehe sie entschlossen die Tür ihres Gemachs aufstieß und auf den leeren Gang hinaustrat. Kurz blieb sie stehen. Wo lang jetzt? Sie entschied sich, erst einmal weiter dem Korridor zu folgen, bevor sie sich die Treppe hinabwagte.  
  
Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört, die Verzweigungen zu zählen, an denen sie vorbeikam, als sie erneut um eine Ecke bog. Wo war sie jetzt schon wieder gelandet?!? Ein wunderschöner Innenhof tat sich vor ihr auf, eine riesige Plattform zwischen zwei Astgabeln. Unzählige weitere Brücken führten in dieser luftigen Höhe zu weiteren Talans, Treppen rankten sich wie wildes Efeu an den mächtigen Baumstämmen hinunter zur Erde, wo Mel von hier aus kleine Gestalten ausmachen konnte, die geschäftig auf dem Marktplatz zu Fuße eines naheliegenden Baumes herumwuselten. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, sich diese wundersame Welt vom Boden aus anzusehen... . Leise seufzend wandte sie sich um, um über die eben gekommene Brück wieder zurück zu dem Teil des Palasts zu gehen, aus dem sie gekommen war, doch stieß das Mädchen mit jemanden zusammen und fand sich – wie ihr Gegenüber – auf dem Boden wieder.  
  
„Tschuldigung...", murmelte die 18-jährige mit gesenkten Kopf, als sie wieder aufstand, kurz über ihr Kleid strich und weiter gehen wollte, doch ein lautes „Mel!"und eine feste Umarmung hielten sie davon ab.  
  
„Mensch, wo warst du denn, ich hab dich überall gesucht! Hast du eine Ahnung wo..." „Da scheint es dir nicht anders zu gehen als mir", unterbrach die Angesprochene ihre Freundin. „ Ich versuche schon seit wer weiß wie lange hier runter zu kommen... keine Chance, das Teil hier ist das reinste Labyrinth!"  
  
„Hab ich auch schon gemerkt!", lachte nun auch Nicole und strich über den Rock ihres Kleides. Es war Mels ähnlich, ein eher schlichtes Stück mit so viel Bewegungsfreiheit, wie es ein Kleidungsstück wie dieses möglich machte – maximale Schrittlänge ein halber Meter. Langsam begaben sich die beiden Mädchen zu einer Art Bank – doch anscheinend nicht langsam genug, zumindest was Nicole betraf. Sie stolperte über den Saum des hellen Stoffs und fand sich prompt abermals auf dem Boden wieder.  
  
„Verdammte Kleider...", grummelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Ich schwöre dir, irgendwann zerfetze ich diese Mistdinger und verbrenne die Reste auf dem Scheiterhaufen... sowas von unpraktisch..." „Wenn du nackt durch die Gegend rennen willst, lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten", entgegnete Mel und ein schiefes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Ich fliege glaub ich doch lieber auf die Schnauze... aber mal was anderes – wie kommen wir jetzt eigentlich hier runter?"  
  
Wieder erhob sich die 16-jährige und schritt – diesmal bedeutend langsamer – auf den Rand der Plattform zu. „Springen?", rief Mel ihr zu. „Knochen brechen tut doch immer wieder gut, nicht wahr?" Die Braunhaarige streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Du mich auch, weißt du?" „Ja, Schatz, ich hab dich auch lieb!", schallte es von ihrer Freundin zurück.  
  
Nicole beschloss, es zu ignorieren und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Plattformen, Brücken, einige Treppen, wohin man sah – hatte sie eigentlich schon Plattformen erwähnt? Man könnte sich ja tarzanlike an den Blätterranken herumschwingen... nein, nicht in diesem Kleid. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen...  
  
„Willst du da noch länger stehen?" Entnervt drehte sich das Mädchen zu der 18-jährigen um, die sich mittlerweile wieder auf der Mitte einer Brücke befand. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden...", sagte Mel und deutete an einen Baumstamm einige Fletts weiter. „Dort geht eine Treppe runter!"  
  
„Hier gehen eine Menge Treppen runter, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest", entgegnete Nicole mittlerweile leicht genervt. Mel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß zumindest, wie man zu dem Teil hin und somit auf den Boden kommt, aber wenn du weiter von hier aus die Gegend betrachten willst – jedem das Seine."  
  
Sie wandte sich um, machte demonstrativ einige Schritte in die zuvor gedeutete Richtung und ein Grinsen zog über ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie die Hand der Braunhaarigen wie erwartet auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
  
„So hat sich die ehrenwerte Lady doch entschlossen, auf den Rat einer Kreatur namens ‚beste Freundin' zu hören?" Nicole knuffte ihr gespielt beleidigt in die Seite, doch Mel lachte nur, hakte sich bei der 16-jährigen unter und folgte der Brücke, die sie zur Treppe führen würde.  
  
Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne durchbrachen das Blätterdach der Baumstadt, Licht wechselte sich ab mit Schattenspiel und ließ die so kunstvoll von Elbenhand geschaffenen Bauwerke noch faszinierender erscheinen. Hier schien eine Brücke aus einem Ast heraus zu wachsen, dichte verflochtene Blätterranken wurden zu Wänden und Vorhängen und dort, wo sich die mächtigen Äste teilten, waren unzählige Plattformen entstanden, keine der anderen gleich.  
  
Die Stadt schien aus der Natur erwachsen zu sein, war ein Teil von ihr. Mel fühlte sich ein wenig wie Alice im Wunderland, als sie mit verträumten Blick ihre Umwelt betrachtete. Alles schien so unwirklich, so fremd und zugleich doch so wundersam zu sein – eine Welt von solch Perfektion und Magie hätte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht erschaffen können. Und überall Elben... Irgendwie bedauerte sie es, dass es in ihrer Dimension keine solch vollkommenen Wesen gab, keine Orte, die so in Einklang mit der Natur schienen wie dieser hier.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Die Menschen hätten einen Ort wie diesen wohl zerstört, ohne seine einzigartige Schönheit überhaupt richtig wahrzunehmen... .  
  
Das Mädchen beschleunigte ihren Gang, um mit Nicole Schritt halten zu können. Der Wind strich über ihr Gesicht, blies eine lose Haarsträhne nach hinten und legte ein rundes Ohr frei. Vielleicht wurden sie beide deswegen ein wenig seltsam angesehen. Nicht unfreundlich, jedoch mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen, zumindest empfand sie es so.  
  
Waren die Menschen dieser Welt ebenso wie die der ihren? Ebenso hektisch, darauf bedacht möglichst viel in der kurzen Zeitspanne, die ihnen verblieb, zu erledigen? Ob dies wohl der letzte Platz war, wo die Zeit keine Rolle zu spielen schien, einfach alles seinen Lauf nahm?  
  
„Ich glaube, wir haben gefunden, was wir suchen!" Nicoles Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Marktplatz vor ihnen war mit allerlei Gestalten bevölkert, Händlern, die lautstark ihre Ware anpriesen, Dienstmädchen mit Körben in den Händen, Kinder, die zwischen den Erwachsenen herumtollten, fangen oder verstecken spielten – und dennoch nahm diese Lebhaftigkeit nichts von dem geheimnisvollen Zauber der Baumstadt, war ein Teil von ihr wie der Wind, der in den Blättern säuselte und seine Geschichte zu erzählen schien – hörte man ihm nur genug zu.  
  
Zögernden Schrittes folgte die 18-jährige ihrer Freundin, die sie einfach bei der Hand nahm und durch das geschäftige Treiben zog. Nicole bestaunte die Vielfalt der Stände, versuchte einige Worte mit den Händlern zu wechseln, welche auf ihre neugierigen Fragen jedoch nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelten und mit einem seltsamen Singsang antworteten.  
  
Ob das dieses Sindarin war, von dem Legolas gesprochen hatte? Die Sprache, obgleich den Mädchen unbekannt, war geschmeidiger und harmonischer als alles, was sie bisher gehört hatten. Selbst die Stimme einer Mutter, die ihr Kind schalt, schien anstatt einer Strafpredigt ein Lied zu singen, einzig die Reaktion des Kleinen machte bemerkbar, dass es anscheinend nicht so war.  
  
Abermals ging Nicole auf einen der Händler zu, diesmal derjenige, der eine Art Obststand betrieb. Viele Früchte kamen ihr bekannt vor, einige jedoch hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ihr Magen grummelte leise vor sich hin. Wann hatte sie zuletzt etwas gegessen? Sie wusste es nicht, doch es schien lange her, zu lange für ihren Geschmack. Entschlossen trat sie auf den Verkäufer zu.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, doch was verlangen Sie für einen dieser Äpfel?" Die 16-jährige deutete auf die Frucht, der Händler jedoch antwortete im selben unverständlichen Singsang wie alle anderen zuvor. Nicole verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie nochmals das Wort erhob, diesmal aber langsam und mit ausholenden Gesten, als spräche sie zu einem Kleinkind. „Sie verkaufen Apfel. Wie viel Geld haben wollen?" Sie rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander. „Geld... Kohle, Münzen, Gold, Scheinchen, Moos, Pinkepinke..."  
  
Der Mann sah sie weiterhin verständnislos an. „Ich glaub der hat keine Peilung, was du meinst", lautete Mels trockener Kommentar zu den erfolglosen Kommunikationsversuchen ihrer Freundin. „Ach nee, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, weißt du?", schallte es leicht genervt von dieser zurück, während sie weiterhin versuchte, dem Elben ihren Wunsch klar zu machen. Eine weitere ausladende Handbewegung später stieß sie an die Kante der Obstpyramide, die daraufhin bedrohlich schwankte und schließlich zu Boden ging. Früchte platzten auf, ihr Saft spritzte in alle Richtungen.  
  
Der Händler setzte wieder zu sprechen an, doch diesmal klang es bei weitem nicht so freundlich wie zuvor.  
  
„Tschuldigung...", brachte Nicole leicht beschämt hervor, während ihre Fußspitzen von Sekunde zu Sekunde interessanter wurden. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt nur noch sie geben, sie und ihre Zehen, die unter dem Saum des Kleides zu erkennen waren... keine schreienden Händler in der Gegend, kein Saft, der sich langsam den Weg zu ihren Füßen bahnte...  
  
Doch die kräftige Stimme des Verkäufers riss sie aus diesen – durchaus angenehmen – Tagtraum. Inzwischen blickten auch einige der anderen Elben zu ihnen hinüber und das Misstrauen in ihren Blicken verstärkte sich zusehends. Selbst die Kinder unterbrachen ihr Fangspiel und starrten zu den beiden Mädchen, die eine Schwarzhaarige hielt sich nach wie vor im Hintergrund, die andere jedoch stand immer noch mit gesenkten Kopf vor dem Stand des Händlers.  
  
„Nana?" Einer der kleinen Junge zupfte am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter. „Amman tuia i sell galan? E dúath?" „Law, ion nîn, E adaneth. Tolo..."  
  
Wieder hatte Nicole keine Ahnung, was die Frau ihrem Sohn geantwortet hatte, doch der abschätzende Blick der Elbin sagte genug. Ihr reichte es, sie wendete sich an den Verkäufer, der immer noch unablässig vor sich hin schimpfte.  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, verdammt, also machen Sie nicht so einen Aufstand drum! Letztendlich ist es ja auch kein Weltuntergang!" Der Angesprochene hielt kurz inne, als die aufgebrachte Stimme des Braunhaarigen erklang. Er hatte zwar die Worte von diesem unverschämten Menschenmädchen nicht verstanden, doch der trotzige Tonfall verriet genug.  
  
Abermals begann er zu sprechen, leise im Vergleich zu seiner Rede zuvor, doch dafür legte er umso mehr Kälte und Arroganz in seine Stimme, mehr, als Nicoles bereits angespannte Nerven ertragen konnten. Ihre Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust und ihr Gesicht färbte sich weiterhin rot, doch diesmal nicht aus Scham.  
  
‚Gleich explodiert sie', schoss Mel durch den Kopf und sie wusste, bekam ihre Freundin einen ihrer berüchtigten Zornesanfälle, dann konnte sie kaum jemand mehr einfach so beruhigen. Die 18-jährige machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung ihrer Freundin, erschrak jedoch, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
  
„Was ist hier los?" „Nicole und ich wollten uns unten einmal umsehen... dann kamen wir hierher, auf den Markt... keiner versteht uns... sie wollte einen Apfel kaufen und hat mit dem Händler Streit angefangen...", stotterte das Mädchen zusammenhanglos hervor. Legolas nickte nur kurz und ging gemeinsam mit Lanthir zu dem Standbesitzer und der Braunhaarigen hinüber.  
  
Auch der Prinz Düsterwalds war auf den Gedanken gekommen, sein Gemach zu verlassen und etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, traf jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit auf seinen Freund. Die beiden Elben hatten beschlossen, hinunter zum Markt zu gehen, wo sich zufälligerweise auch die Mädchen befanden und allerlei Trubel verursachten... Sie schienen keine Minute zu früh zu sein, die Situation war dabei zu eskalieren.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich der 16-jährigen, packte sie an der Schulter. „Bei den Valar, jetzt rege dich doch nicht so auf..." „Und was ist mit dem da?", sie deutete auf den Händler, mit dem gerade ein anderer Elb ein Gespräch begann. „Wenn mich jemand blöd anschnauzt, dann hab ich doch wohl das Recht, mich zu Wehr zu setzen!" „Ich sagte, rege dich nicht unnötig über solche einfachen Dinge auf!"  
  
Legolas' Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. „In dieser Welt nimmt kaum etwas den Lauf, wie du es kennst, bedenke das! Was bei dir alltäglich sein kann, ist hier unbekannt oder nicht erwünscht...", fügte er ein wenig sanfter hinzu. Das Mädchen blickte zu dem Händler zurück, der immer noch mit dem anderen Elben redete – wer war das eigentlich? Zumindest schien er den aufgebrachten Mann beruhigen zu wollen, drückte ihn letztendlich doch einige Münzen in die Hand. Der Verkäufer nickte ihm nur kurz zu, nahm sich nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns eine der saftigen Früchte, die noch keine Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatten und ging hinüber zu Nicole.  
  
„Sí garich galas lîn...– Hier habt Ihr Eure Frucht...", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief zurück zu seinem Stand, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
„Dieser... dieses... Individuum... Ja, guck mich nur so blöd an, du.... ich werde verdammt nochmal - ", grummelte sie leise vor sich hin, doch ein scharfer Blick vonseiten Legolas' ließ sie wieder verstummen.  
  
Zögerlich tat Mel, die bisher alles eher still mitangesehen hatte, einige Schritte vorwärts und unterbrach das unangenehme Schweigen, welches über den Versammelten lag.  
  
„Lasst uns gehen..." Die 16-jährige und der Blonde neben ihr nickten nur, ebenso wie der Elb, welcher auf den wütenden Händler eingeredet hatte und setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Es glich beinahe einen Gänsemarsch, wie Legolas, Nicole, Mel und zu guter Letzt der andere Elb, welcher sich als Lanthir herausgestellt hatte, eine der unzähligen Treppen Caras Galadhons hinaufstiegen. Nicole murmelte reichlich angefressen unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin, doch aus den wenigen – nicht gerade freundlichen – Worten, die ihrer Freundin an die Ohren drangen, konnte diese daraus schließen, dass sie sich immer noch über den Vorfall auf dem Marktplatz aufregte.  
  
Wahrlich, es war kein besonders ruhmreicher Abgang für sie gewesen, soviel stand fest. Aber warum konnten die anderen Elben sie beide nicht verstehen? Wieso sprachen sie nicht, wie alle anderen, die Mel zuvor in dieser Welt getroffen hatte, ihre Sprache?  
  
Als hätte Lanthir die Gedanken des Mädchens erraten können, erhob er plötzlich die Stimme. „Ihr wisst recht wenig von dieser Welt, habe ich recht?" Ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, fuhr er fort. „Die wenigsten Elben – die höheren Ranges, Boten oder diejenigen, die sich um Gäste kümmern mal ausgenommen – verstehen oder sprechen Westron – die Menschensprache. Hier, in Lothlórien hat man normalerweise kaum Kontakt mit Sterblichen... "  
  
Mel konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine Blicke in ihren Rücken bohrten. Schon, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er ihr mit Misstrauen begegnet, doch durch die Sache auf dem Marktplatz schien sich dieses nur noch verstärkt zu haben... .  
  
„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Zu Galadriel", antwortete Legolas, „Sie wünscht Euch beide zu sehen... Gimli und mich übrigens auch." „Wer ist überhaupt diese Galadriel?" „Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes, dem Reich, indem ihr euch momentan befindet", entgegnete Lanthir der fragenden Nicole. „Ah ja..."°Wo sind nur diese verdammten Mäuselöcher oder sich plötzlich auftuenden Erdspalten, wenn man sie mal braucht?!?! °  
  
Nicoles weitere Hoffnungen, möglichst bald zu verschwinden, wurden im Keim erstickt, als die Gruppe vor einer Tür stoppte – wobei „Tür"nicht mehr der passende Ausdruck war. Zwei Wächter flankierten die reich verzierten Torflügel, das massive Holz machte den Eindruck, als könnte nichts und niemand es bewegen oder erschüttern.  
  
Zwei durchdringende Blicke musterten die Angekommenen, ehe das Portal scheinbar ohne Mühe aufgestoßen wurde und die Vier den Saal betraten.  
  
Habs doch noch geschafft! Wenn auch diversen Nachteinsätzen... Sooo, nun werde ich mich mal in die Heia begeben, damit das mit der Zeitumstellung (obwohl Kanada ja eigentlich „nur"6 Stunden sind) nicht ein allzu großen Jetlag gibt...  
  
Bis dann Ende August, Schöne Ferien euch allen knuffl Eure mystica  
  
Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr, eure superlieben Kommis zu beantworten, aber trotzdem an alle ein ganz großes DANKE knuddl!!! Na, meint ihr, wir schaffen die 70 mit diesem Chap noch? 


End file.
